Por Ti
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Descubrir aquel sentimiento fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, por eso ahora te protegeré con mi vida, porque me enseñaste el amor. GaaMatsu - ¡Epílogo!
1. Inicio

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que todo les quiero aclarar que este es un fic que llevo bastante tiempo escribiendo así que no piensen que me tardaré con él ^^**

**Segundo, éste fue el primer fic GaaMatsu que hice, hace ya unos tres años cuando empecé con esto, pero es ahora que lo vengo a publicar porque le he cambiado, quitado y agregado cosas, al igual que he mejorado la historia para que luzca mejor, espero que les guste, es una historia corta pero muy linda ^^**

**xxxx**

_Amor… ¿Qué es esa palabra?…Yo sólo lucharé por mi mismo y me amaré a mi mismo… _Sabaku No Gaara.

**Capítulo 1: Inicio**

Era un día tranquilo en la villa de la arena. Un joven de cabellos de fuego se encontraba sentado en un escritorio amplio haciendo sus típicos deberes de Kazekage. Esta concentrado en unos papeles provenientes del consejo de ancianos, cuando unos golpeteos a su puerta le hicieron desviar su mirada aguamarina.

—Pase – Indicó el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos negros, de tez clara y suave. Vestía ropas típicas de una ninja y parecía ser un poco tímida y torpe. Llevaba una pila enorme de papeles en las manos.

—Di-Disculpe Kazekage-sama…

—Matsuri… hace unos días que no te veía ¿Cómo te fue en la misión que te encomendé? – Preguntó muy serio el joven.

—Bi-Bien, aquí le traigo el informe de la misión – Señalando los papeles que traía en las manos.

—¿Vas a decirme que todo eso es el informe de una misión? – El chico veía con desconcierto la enorme pila de hojas.

—¿Eh? Ah no, lo que pasa es que sus hermanos me han pedido que le trajera todo esto y se me juntó todo – Explicó Matsuri con una enorme sonrisa a su interlocutor, el cual suspiró.

—Mis hermanos ¿Cuándo dejaran de tratarte como si fueses su empleada? – El Kazekage se levantó de su asiento y ayudó a la chica con los papeles, dejándolos sobre la mesa - ¿Está mejor así verdad?

—Ha-Hai… Gaara-sensei – La chica respondió con dificultad debido a que se había quedado hechizada con la mirada de ese sexy pelirrojo. Era evidente que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Se sonrojó completamente al notar la cercanía que había entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede Matsuri? ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó Gaara al notar el rostro sonrojado de la chica. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura – Estás algo roja.

—¡Es-Estoy bien! – La joven se alejó de él casi estallando en sonrojo – Y ya debo irme, Ga-Gaara-sensei debo entrenar, Sayonara – La joven corrió dejando sólo una nube de polvo a su paso.

Gaara sólo la observó irse - ¿Qué le pasará? – Se preguntó – Ésta Matsuri, siempre se comporta tan extraño cuando estamos solos, debe ser que me tiene miedo… como todos.

Abruptamente la puerta de su oficina fue abierta, entrando una desesperada rubia.

—¡Gaara!

—¿Qué pasa Temari? – Preguntó alarmado y frunciendo el ceño, pues era raro que su hermana mayor entrara así a su oficina.

—¡Es Kankuro!

—¿Qué?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Un rato después, el joven Kazekage se encontraba en el hospital de Sunagakure, en una de las habitaciones.

—Realmente no fue nada grave – Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños que estaba sentado en la camilla – Sólo fui herido por una Shuriken.

—Pues realmente me asustaste – Dijo Temari dando un suspiro de alivio.

—Así es – Dijo Gaara – Preocupaste mucho a Temari – Desvió su mirada algo sonrojado – Y también a mi…

—Gaara… - Dijo Temari sorprendida.

—¿Te… te preocupaste por mi? – Preguntó Kankuro con lagrimones en sus ojos de la emoción.

—No me hagas repetirlo – Dijo Gaara tratado de sonar lo más cortante posible.

Kankuro sonrió – Está bien hermano.

De pronto afuera de la habitación se escucharon una serie de ruidos, gritos y pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Los pasos apresurados se acercaron más, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe impactando a Gaara en la cabeza porque no lo notó al estar distraído. El golpe provocó que cayera desmayado.

—¡Kankuro-san! – Gritó Matsuri al entrar frenéticamente al cuarto.

—¡Gaara! – Gritaron los dos hermanos.

—¿Eh? – La chica miró lentamente al suelo para notar la presencia de su sensei desmayado - ¡Ah! ¡Gaara-sensei gomenasai! – Gritó espantada.

Matsuri se apresuró a auxiliarlo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Más tarde, Gaara se despertó en un cuarto diferente al que estaba hace un rato. Miró al techo por unos minutos un tanto confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué rayos pasó?

De pronto un par de voces provenientes de afuera de la habitación captaron su atención.

—Me comporto como una estúpida frente a Gaara-sama ¿Verdad Temari-san?

—¿De quien es esa voz? – Se preguntó el pelirrojo que aún se encontraba aturdido por el golpe y no lograba distinguir muy bien las cosas, pero eso de desmayarse por un golpe en la cabeza era el precio de ya no tener a Shukaku.

—Yo creo que ya sé lo que te pasa – Se oyó la voz de Temari, que parecía algo burlona – Es obvio que tú estás enamorada de mi hermano Gaara.

—¡¿Ehhh? – Se oyó gritar a la otra chica de forma escandalosa.

—_¿Enamorada… de mí? _– Pensó Gaara algo sorprendido ¿De que demonios estaban hablando allá afuera?

—Pe-Pero creo que es cierto… yo lo amo…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos mientras sus manos se apretaban fuertemente. Lo que estaba oyendo no podía ser real ¿Alguien lo amaba? ¿A él? Simplemente le resultaba estúpido pensar en algo así, pero de alguna forma quería saber de quien se trataba, quien era esa persona. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrir la puerta, pero ahí solo estaba su hermana Temari.

—Gaara ya despertaste – Dijo un poco sorprendida la rubia, pues no se esperaba verlo salir así del cuarto, por suerte "ella" se acababa de ir.

—Temari… ¿Dime, con quien estabas? – Preguntó ignorando el comentario de su hermana, pues en ese momento la "curiosidad" le ganaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Temari se sintió nerviosa por unos segundos - _No_ _puede ser ¿Habrá oído algo de lo que me dijo Matsuri?- _Pensó preocupada_, _pero luego de eso sólo sonrió -Con… con nadie hermano.

—Me pareció oír a alguien más, pero quizá solo fue mi imaginación – Después de eso Gaara simplemente se calmó, pues eso que escuchó seguro sólo era una tontería, además no tenía importancia - _Nadie podría sentir eso por mi_ – Pensó de manera un poco triste.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Al día siguiente Gaara se levantó muy temprano. Como Shukaku ya no se encontraba en su interior él ahora si podía dormir, aunque aún habían noches en las que prefería mirar la luna. De todas formas no había dormido bien debido a que no dejaba de pensar en lo que creyó oír.

—Demonios – Se levantó de la cama. Se duchó y se cubrió con una toalla para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar algo de comer. Sorpresivamente ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba en casa, lo notó porque siempre hacían escándalos por las mañanas.

Sobre la mesa había una nota.

"_Gaara, se nos ha encargado la preparación para el festival de aniversario de la aldea así que no volveremos hasta tarde. Te enviamos a alguien para que te haga el desayuno. Te queremos hermano."_

La carta finalizaba con un dibujo de las caras de Temari y Kankuro haciendo el signo de paz y amor con los dedos.

—Estos dos… - En eso el timbre de la enorme mansión Sabaku No comenzó a sonar.

—Espero que sea el que trae mi desayuno – Gaara se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, la persona del otro lado no era otra que su alumna Matsuri - ¿Matsuri?

—Ohayo Gaara-sensei – Le sonrió la chica. Al fijarse la forma en la que Gaara estaba vestido, o más bien desvestido, los colores no tardaron en subir a su rostro. Su cara se puso más roja que el cabello del Kazekage mientras observaba ese abdomen tan bien formado, esos brazos fuertes, su cabello mojado. Se veía tan sexy. – Oh cielos…

—¿Sucede algo? Te noto algo tensa ¿Y que haces aquí a esta hora?

—E-Es que sus hermanos Kankuro-san y Temari-san me encargaron que le prepare el desayuno ya que ellos están haciendo los preparativos para el aniversario y pues… - La chica hablaba con gran rapidez ya que se encontraba muy nerviosa por la forma en que se encontraba su sensei, así que no hacía más que desviar la mirada.

Gaara suspiró interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Matsuri – De verdad que mis hermanos creen que eres su sirvienta, como sea sólo pasa – El pelirrojo extendió su mano derecha hacia el interior de su casa señalando a la castaña que podía entrar, pero al hacerlo su toalla cayó al suelo.

Matsuri no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, pero al instante de hacerlo cayó de espaldas desmayada luego de haber dado un olímpico grito que casi dejó sordo a Gaara.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo: Preparando el baile

**00000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**El fic no creo que tenga más de 10 o 12 capítulos, los cuales no serán muy largos, pero de todas formas es un gusto que quería darme al ponerlo ^^**

**Nos leemos.**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Preparando el baile

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, sé que el capi uno lo subí hace muy poco, la verdad pensaba esperar un poco más, pero en vista de que el lunes empiezo a trabajar y no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir, les dejo el capítulo ahora, al igual que trataré de adelantar algo de mis otros fics ^^**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 2: Preparando el baile**

Gaara se encontraba ya vestido, sentado a la mesa de la cocina mientras veía como Matsuri picaba algunas verduras. El rostro de la castaña estaba sonrojadísimo pero trataba de disimularlo mirando a otro lado.

—Lamento haberme desmayado en su casa Gaara-sensei – Se disculpó avergonzada.

—No te disculpes, después de todo no fue tu culpa – Dijo Gaara desviando su mirada un tanto sonrojado por el bochornoso incidente.

—Bu-Bueno de todos modos no debí, gomen ne será mejor que termine pronto con su desayuno para que no lo siga molestando y… ¡Auch! – De pronto la joven interrumpió sus palabras por un grito de dolor que alarmó al joven Kazekage.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ella preocupado.

—Lo que pasa es que me he cortado el dedo, pero no es nada Gaara-sensei, por favor no se preocupe por mi – Sonrió Matsuri.

—Bueno… de todas formas estás sangrando, déjame buscar algo para vendarte el dedo – Pidió el pelirrojo.

—Pero…

—Está bien, no es una molestia para mí, te lo aseguro.

Matsuri lo observó en silencio mientras él buscaba algo en el botiquín de la cocina, lo tenían por cualquier emergencia como esa, sobre todo por Temari que a la hora de pelar algo siempre se cortaba los dedos. Gaara sonrió al recordar las vastas ocasiones en que tuvo que correr a la cocina por culpa de un grito de su hermana, que al final siempre eran provocados por lo mismo: se había cortado el dedo. Entre Gaara y Kankuro decidieron entonces poner ese botiquín para que así no tuvieran que correr por la culpa de Temari.

—Ya está – Dijo Gaara una vez que puso la curita en el dedo de la castaña – No fue para tanto así que sanará pronto.

—Arigato, Gaara-sensei – Dijo la sonrojada Matsuri alejando lentamente su mano del joven.

—De nada, ahora deberías seguir con eso – Dijo el pelirrojo volteando levemente hacia un lado – Yo no sé cocinar nada de nada.

—Por supuesto que si.

Después de terminar todo el quehacer que le habían dejado Temari y Kankuro en su casa, Matsuri ya estaba lista para irse, aunque en verdad no lo hubiese querido pues estaba muy a gusto con su amado Gaara, los dos solos en esa casa enorme. Pero tenía que irse ya que tenía mucho trabajo con el aniversario y el festival de Suna, sin mencionar el que Gaara tenía como el Kazekage.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir a la oficina, se nos hace tarde y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Claro Gaara-sensei.

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la oficina. Mientras en el salón donde se celebraría el baile los preparativos estaban saliendo a la perfección.

—Esto será grandioso ¿No lo crees Kankuro?

—¿Eh? Ah si, pero creo que habrá un problemita con Gaara.

—¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó confundida Temari.

—Bueno… el baile es en parejas ¿No es verdad? ¿Quién irá con nuestro hermano? Ya lo conoces, aunque haya cambiado un poco y ahora sea más sociable no significa que vaya a aceptar así como así venir con alguna chica al baile, es más si no fuese el Kazekage estoy seguro de que no se presentaría.

Temari puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Por eso ni te preocupes, yo ya tengo a la pareja perfecta para Gaara.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? – Kankuro se mostraba muy interesado – Dime Temari.

—Es un secreto, pero ya te enterarás luego, ahora preocupémonos del baile y dejemos el resto a Gaara.

—Si tú lo dices – Dijo de mala gana el castaño.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día acabó rápidamente y una joven castaña se preparaba para dormir.

—Gaara-sensei… ¿Cómo podré decirle que lo amo? Tengo tanto miedo de ser rechazada, que no sería capaz de confesarle mi amor jamás – Decía Matsuri dejándose caer sobre la cama, llevaba puesto un pijama de tirantes pues en Suna siempre hacía mucho calor, incluso en la noche. – Gaara-sensei… - Suspiró mientras levantaba su mano para mirar la curita que le había puesto el Kazekage, se sonrojó al recordar aquel momento, donde estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, donde pudo tocar su mano y donde su corazón latió sin control porque él era el chico de sus sueños.

La joven cerró sus ojos y se durmió luego de unos minutos, recordando a su amado Gaara.

—Gaara-sensei… - Susurró entre sueños.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara que se encontraba en su cuarto, no podía dormir, su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las palabras que había oído en el hospital ¿De verdad alguien lo amaba? ¿Y quien era ese alguien?

¿Qué se sentía amar a alguien?

Se levantó de su cama, no de muy buen humor. Estaba enfadado por no comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Él era el Kazekage de Suna, debía estar pensando en proteger a su aldea, firmar papeles y alianzas, y no en que supuestamente alguien estaba enamorada de él.

Caminó hasta el balcón de su recámara y observó la luna llena. Tal vez era la única forma de calmarse. Aquel brillo tan puro que irradiaba ese astro espacial le recordaba a la inocencia y calidez de su alumna Matsuri.

—Matsuri… - Sin darse cuenta ese nombre salió de sus labios en forma de suspiro. Su alumna, aquella chica torpe y despistada, la única persona que no le tuvo miedo aquella vez, o quizás si lo tuvo, pero fue lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo. De pronto pensó que si quería que alguien lo amase, esa persona debía ser ella, ella era perfecta, sabía todo de él, lo entendía a la perfección, pero detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe - ¿En que tonterías estoy pensando?

Decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su cama y tratar de dormir, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día llegó y al igual que el día anterior, Temari y Kankuro se fueron temprano a preparar todo para el baile, dejando encargado a Matsuri la preparación del desayuno del Kazekage.

Ese día Matsuri estaba muy nerviosa, temía que se repitiera la escena del día anterior, y no es que no quisiera verlo, es que realmente era un impacto demasiado grande.

—Vamos Matsuri… deja de estar nerviosa, sólo vas a prepararle el desayuno… tal como ayer… - Tragó un poco de saliva y tocó el timbre, tratando de que sus manos no temblasen en el momento.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al perfecto pelirrojo, ya con su ropa habitual puesta, y su cabello aún estaba algo húmedo, lo que delataba que acababa de salir de la ducha.

—Buenos días Gaara-sensei – Saludó Matsuri con una sonrisa. Gaara al verla sonreír no pudo evitar el sentirse extrañamente feliz, casi nadie sonreía para él de una forma tan sincera como esa chica.

—Pasa Matsuri – Indicó.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari y Kankuro estaban por terminar los últimos detalles del salón donde se celebraría el baile, el cual por supuesto sería en grande. A ese magno evento irían todos los ninjas de Suna, y por supuesto que los aldeanos. Gaara quería que todo su pueblo asistiera y como lo obligaban a ir no dejaría a nadie fuera.

—Oye Temari – La llamó Kankuro - ¿Ya vas a decirme que planeas con Gaara?

—Si serás burro ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta aún? – Preguntó la rubia mirando mal a su hermano.

—¿Darme cuenta? ¿De que?

Temari entornó los ojos. Su hermano Kankuro si que podía ser idiota cuando se lo proponía, y esta vez se lo había propuesto con ganas.

—Matsuri está enamorada de Gaara.

—Ah, era eso – Dijo el castaño tan normal como pudo. Al darse cuenta de lo que le acababan de decir abrió unos enormes ojos por la sorpresa - ¡¿Qué dijiste?

—Eso, lo que acabas de oír – Respondió Temari.

—Bueno… ¿Y eso en que nos ayuda?

—Si serás… zopilote, es obvio, Gaara también siente algo por ella, es cosa de verlos mientras hablan ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta como es que nuestro hermano la mira?

—Pues no – Respondió Kankuro en pose pensativa – La verdad yo no me fijo en esas cosas, eso sólo lo hacen las mujeres.

—Y es por eso que somos mucho más inteligentes que los hombres – Dijo Temari suspirando.

—Ya… ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Darles un empujón?

—¿No crees que Gaara se lo merece?

Kankuro sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana ¿Qué si lo merecía? Claro que si. Anteriormente su hermano había sufrido mucho, sólo por no sentir lo que describe esa simple palabra "Amor". Ahora tenía la oportunidad de sentirlo, de vivirlo, y si ellos podían hacer que eso fuera posible entonces él estaría encantado de ayudar.

—Claro que si ¿Pero que hacemos?

—Lograr que Gaara la invite al baile.

—No va a ser tan fácil – Dijo Kankuro poniéndose más serio. Temari lo miró confundida un momento.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Como los ancianos del consejo siempre andan diciendo que Gaara debería sentar cabeza con una kunoichi digna de su fuerza, y como vieron que él no tenía pensado llevar a nadie al baile, han decidido ellos mismos buscarle una acompañante, claro, a menos que Gaara ya tenga una.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?

—Me lo dijo Baki esta mañana, Gaara ya lo sabe y estuvo de acuerdo. Se supone que el evento será muy importante y tiene que estar acompañado si o si.

—¿Pero y si Gaara decide que ya no quiere hacerlo?

—Bueno, creo que él podría decidir antes de que le encuentren a la "Chica perfecta" – Decía Kankuro bajando la mirada.

—Bueno ¿El baile es en una semana no?

—Ajá – Asintió el peli castaño.

—Muchas cosas pueden suceder en una semana. Haremos algo para que nuestro hermano invite a Matsuri al baile, será perfecto – Decía Temari emocionada con su plan, pero Kankuro tenía ciertas dudas.

—¿Qué pasa si fallamos, o si Gaara no quiere ir con ella?

—Es la alumna de Gaara ¿Quién mejor que ella para estar a su lado? – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, la cual contagió a su hermano.

—Tienes razón.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara estaba ya en su oficina, haciendo un montón de papeleo que la verdad lo tenía harto. Además no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fuera ese dichoso baile al que debía asistir acompañado. Seguro ya estaban tratando de buscarle una novia y aunque él no estaba y no estaría de acuerdo jamás con eso, al consejo le valía madres.

—Mierda ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con eso? – Se preguntó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza. Pensaba en que no tendría a nadie con quien ir y definitivamente no quería que el consejo escogiera a su pareja, seguro sería una momia igual que ellos.

Se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana. Habían niños jugando, pero uno estaba solo y eso le recordó a su fatídica infancia, cuando todos lo rechazaban por ser un monstruo. Y aunque Shukaku ya no habitaba en su interior, aún ahora podía sentir aquellas sombras del pasado, que insistían en volver y atormentarlo.

Si bien ahora tenía a sus hermanos, amigos y a la gente de la aldea que lo apreciaban, aún así se sentía vacío, porque ese kanji marcado en su frente todavía no encontraba su significado. La palabra "amor" aún no tenía sentido.

—Amor… - Susurró, recordando lo que oyó el otro día, otra vez se repetían esas palabras en su cabeza.

—_Yo creo que ya sé lo que te pasa. Es obvio que tú estás enamorada de mi hermano Gaara._

—_Pe-Pero creo que es cierto… yo lo amo…_

—Maldita sea ¿Es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa? – En ese momento sintió el sonido de la puerta – Adelante.

Al abrirse notó a su alumna, la cual traía un café entre sus manos. Gaara trató de sonreír, pero a penas se le notó, mientras ella lo hacía abiertamente.

—Disculpe Gaara-sensei, le traje un café para que no se sienta tan agotado – Dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada, mientras lo miraba a él y luego al piso constantemente.

—Gracias Matsuri – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio. Matsuri dejó la taza de café sobre el mismo y se dispuso a salir – Matsuri – La llamó.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Podrías ayudarme con estos papeles? – Preguntó Gaara señalando la mesa. A la castaña le apareció una gotita en la frente al ver tantas hojas juntas sobre la mesa del Kazekage, así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Con todo gusto – Respondió para sentarse frente a él.

—_Tal vez no sepa quien sea esa persona… _– Pensaba Gaara viendo a su alumna comenzar a tomar algunas hojas de la pila, lo cual hacía con bastante torpeza, provocando una leve sonrisa en él – _Pero mientras tenga a alguien a mi lado… creo que no importa._

Continuara…

Próximo Capitulo: Un extraño sentimiento.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, por ahora esto es todo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nos encontramos en la conti ¡Bye!**


	3. Un extraño sentimiento

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, como ya dije, el fic está casi listo, así que no me demoro nada con las contis ¿Se nota? xDDD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas ^^ y he aquí el tercer capítulo. Trataré de actualizar mañana el otro fic GaaMatsu, y algún NaruHina, no sé cual, el que me de inspiración xDDD seguro será "Amores De Secundaria" o "El Error De Amarte", incluso podría que "Odio Amarte" cualquiera de los tres ^^**

**Sin más, les dejo leer.**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 3: Un extraño sentimiento**

Ya llevaban varias horas ordenando esos dichosos papeles y firmándolos, cuando por fin lograron terminar. Cuando Gaara timbró la última hoja notó que su alumna se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, así que era lógico que ella quisiera dormir.

Por alguna razón no podía apartar su vista de aquel rostro tan tranquilo y sereno. Mientras ella dormía se veía tan frágil que hasta parecía que la más leve brisa podría hacer que se rompiera en pedazos, pero a la vez eso parecía imposible. Sus suaves y sonrosados labios estaban semi abiertos, mientras sus párpados se encontraban completamente cerrados; de verdad se veía que tenía un sueño apacible.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora que ella se ha dormido? – Se preguntó Gaara poniéndose de pie para ir a pararse frente a la ventana. De vez en cuando extrañaba esas raras _charlas _que mantenía con su bijuu cuando era un Jinchuriki, pero a la vez se sentía liberado, porque en esos tiempos sólo podía sentir como esa bestia trataba de controlar su cuerpo, lo cual no era nada agradable, por no decir que era realmente incómodo y detestable encontrarse en esa situación. Estaba seguro que no cualquiera podría soportarlo, de verdad había que ser muy fuerte para aguantar a un ser invasor dentro de tu cuerpo, por eso a veces hubiese deseado no ser más que un aldeano normal y corriente para no tener que vivir de la forma en que lo hizo.

Aunque de todas formas aquello ya estaba en el pasado y no valía la pena recordarlo en este momento.

—Gaara-sensei…

El pequeño susurro de su alumna lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volteándose para encontrarla aún dormida, pero claramente había mencionado su nombre entre sueños ¿Estaría soñando con él?

Se acercó a la castaña, acuclillándose frente a ella para poder apreciar su rostro de cerca; si, realmente era muy hermosa. En ese momento Gaara sintió que nunca había visto a alguien así, nunca había estado cerca de una persona que le hiciera sentir tan reconfortado sólo con estar a su lado sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera mirarle.

—La llevaré a casa – Murmuró poniéndose de pie una vez más, antes de tomar con delicadeza a su alumna entre sus brazos, levantándola. Miró su rostro una vez más –ella no había despertado- y una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios, aunque fue muy leve y casi no se notó.

Después de eso ambos desaparecieron en una nube de arena esparciéndose por toda la oficina del Kazekage.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Aún no llega Gaara? – Preguntó Kankuro a su hermana mientras sacaba una caja de leche del refrigerador para servirla dentro de un vaso, pero notó que Temari sólo se quedaba sentada ahí sin hacerle caso, parecía estar pensando en algo - ¿Qué pasa Temari?

—Oye… ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Gaara de ir al baile con Matsuri? – Cuestionó la rubia un tanto confundida, pero Kankuro la miró sin entender.

—Creí que tenías un plan.

—La verdad es que no – La rubia suspiró decepcionada, después de todo no ganaría nada con hablar con el idiota de su hermano pues él nunca entendía nada.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara llegó hasta el cuarto de Matsuri. Lo conocía porque una vez la acompañó a buscar unos kunais y shurikens para un entrenamiento. El pelirrojo fijó su vista en la cama y depositó a la joven suavemente sobre ella, pero antes abrió un poco las sábanas con la ayuda de su arena, pues no quería que ella se fuese a morir de frío si la dejaba así.

—Que sueño más pesado tiene, ni se ha despertado – Susurró Gaara una vez que la cubrió suavemente. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, observándola. No podía entender por que de pronto un cálido sentimiento se apoderaba de él, en su pecho se sentía un pequeño calor que crecía cada vez más, entre más la miraba.

Se acercó unos centímetros a ella, tal vez así pudiera descubrir que era aquello que le hacía no querer apartar su vista de esos finos labios y de ese rostro tan sereno, de su piel tan blanca y delicada. Se sorprendió a si mismo a punto de tocar los labios de Matsuri con los suyos, a punto de besarla.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

¿Desde cuando un monstruo como él podía sentir algo como eso? ¿Acaso tenía el derecho?

—No sé que estoy haciendo – Dijo antes de levantarse, alejándose de ella por completo, para luego deshacerse en pequeñas partículas de arena y desaparecer del lugar. Definitivamente eso no podía ser, estar junto a Matsuri no era algo a lo que él tuviera derecho.

—G-Gaara… - Susurró Matsuri entre sueños, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se daba una vuelta en la cama – Gaara sensei… no se vaya…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Era un nuevo día, con una cálida luz iluminando toda la villa de Suna. El Kazekage caminaba hacia su oficina después de un buen y merecido descanso, mientras los aldeanos y principalmente los niños le saludaban con respeto, aunque de vez en cuando todavía podía notar cierto miedo en los más adultos, en aquellos que le conocieron como el "arma definitiva" pero al cabo de unos segundos aquellas miradas gélidas desaparecían.

Fue mientras caminaba que se percató de algo inusual, o al menos para él lo era, ya que jamás le prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas, de no ser por ese extraño sentimiento que de pronto lo molestaba constantemente.

—¡Kyo-kun! – Gritó Matsuri persiguiendo a un niño pequeño, el cual llevaba un balón en sus pies. Detrás de la castaña corrían un montón de niños más de varias edades distintas, también estaba la amiga de Matsuri; Sari y otro chico, uno al que Gaara le parecía que se llamaba Ittetsu o algo así.

—¡Pásala Kyo-kun! – Gritó Sari haciendo señales con sus manos. El pequeño de cabello negro lanzó el balón hacia la chica y esta lo pateó hacia un arco, anotando un gol - ¡Bien, lo hice! – Celebraba Sari.

—Ah, que injusto – Se quejó Matsuri encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego sólo sonrió – Pues ni modo, para la otra sí que te gano Sari – Advirtió la chica.

—¿A sí? Pues eso lo veremos – Respondió Sari, mientras un rayito aparecía entre ambas, aunque en realidad fuesen muy buenas amigas, lo cierto es que eran rivales en casi todo.

Gaara no dejaba de ver a Matsuri, de alguna forma parecía tan contenta mientras jugaba con esos niños y se peleaba con su amiga ¿Cómo una persona podía sonreír así todo el tiempo?

—C-chicas por favor cálmense – Les aconsejó Ittetsu algo nervioso, pues no le gustaba estar entre esas dos cuando se peleaban, era algo de temer. En ese momento el chico de cabello castaño se fijó en la mirada atenta de su Kazekage hacia una de sus amigas, aunque no supo a cual y además pensó que seguro era porque no quería que se pusieran a pelear, pero esa extraña mirada lo desconcertó - ¿Uh? Gaara-sama…

—¿Eh? – Las dos chicas dejaron de verse desafiantemente y desviaron su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Matsuri se sonrojó y a Sari le aparecieron corazoncitos en los ojos al ver a su amado Kazekage.

—¡Buenos días Gaara-sama! – Lo saludó emocionada mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Por su parte, Matsuri estaba algo desconcertada, recordaba que anoche se encontraba con él en su oficina, pero después no supo como llegó a su casa ¿Estaría mal preguntar ahora? No tenía nada de malo.

—Etto… G-Gaara-sensei… - La chica se acercó a él sin poder sostenerle la mirada, aquella mirada que parecía no decir nada, que siempre era tan fría e imperturbable – Yo quería preguntarle… ¿Cómo es que llegué anoche a mi casa? La verdad no recuerdo…

—Te dormiste sobre el escritorio de mi oficina y te cargué hasta tu casa, eso es todo – Respondió el Kazekage, notando lo nerviosa que se encontraba su alumna – Bueno, yo me iré, te espero allá para seguir trabajando.

—¡Hai! – Respondió la chica, luego de lo cual vieron alejarse al Kazekage caminando.

—Matsuri… - Sari se acercó a la chica que aún no podía despegar su vista del camino, imaginando como habría sido que su amado Gaara la llevara entre sus fuertes brazos hasta su casa, y la muy tonta estaba dormida - ¡Matsuri! – Gritó Sari para llamar su atención.

—¡¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es eso de que Gaara-sama te llevó entre sus brazos a tu casa anoche? – Interrogó la chica casi como si fuese una oficial de la policía, por lo que Matsuri tragó un poco de saliva y simplemente sonrió.

—No sé, no preguntes – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo, pero su amiga corrió detrás de ella.

—¡No huyas cobarde, confiesa! – Gritaba la chica, mientras que Matsuri sólo reía, pues aunque no lo recordaba, se sentía feliz por lo que Gaara había hecho por ella, eso demostraba que al menos le importaba un poco, tal vez no como alguien a quien amar, pero sí como su alumna o como una ninja de su aldea.

—Esas dos no cambian – Dijo Ittetsu, quien sólo observaba la escena con una gotita resbalando por su sien – Ay ¿Por qué no soy atractivo para las chicas? – Se preguntó suspirando, pues a veces sería grato que unas chicas tan lindas como esas dos se pelearan por él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Los anuncios están listos, y perfectos – Dijo Temari con voz satisfecha, mientras pegaba el último afiche sobre el baile de Suna, justo afuera de la oficina del Kazekage ¿Por qué razón lo hizo ahí? Simplemente porque tenía un plan.

Gaara llegaba a su oficina como todos los días, pero esta vez algo era distinto, ahí estaba su hermana mayor pegando un afiche sobre algo de un baile, cosa que en verdad no le interesaba demasiado, sin embargo recordaba que los ancianos del consejo le pidieron buscar a una pareja para esa estupidez y ahora recién venía a recordarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Temari? – Interrogó de forma algo desinteresada. Temari sólo sonrió y señaló el cartel que acababa de pegar en la pared, notando como su hermano se mostraba un tanto exasperado al leerlo – Es el baile – Dijo sin más.

—Así es, se supone que toda la aldea debe estar enterada, así que he estado pegando unos cuantos afiches – Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía maliciosamente en su interior – Por cierto ¿Ya tienes pareja?

—No – Fue la respuesta del Kazekage antes de caminar hacia el interior del edificio, pero Temari lo siguió corriendo detrás de él.

—¿Y no has pensado en alguien? – Insistió la chica tratando de hacer que su hermano no respondiera con un monosílabo – Gaara, que te estoy hablando.

—No Temari, no he pensado en nadie y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir a eso – Respondió por fin luego de varios segundos de silencio – No es más que una tontería.

—Oh, no seas aburrido – Dijo Temari con decepción, para luego sonreír alegremente – Escuché que los del consejo te iban a buscar pareja ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Mientras no sea una molestia.

Temari bajó la mirada, vaya que era difícil hablar con Gaara sobre chicas y citas, no hacía más que dar respuestas evasivas, era todo un reto, pero nada que ella no pudiera enfrentar con un poco de astucia.

—Pues escuché que te iban a traer a la hija del señor Tada – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa, notando como por fin los pasos de su hermano se detenían.

Gaara por su parte, estaba estático. La recordaba a la perfección, aquella insoportable chiquilla llamada Kaoru Tada, la hija de un miembro del consejo que no hacía más que chillar y lanzarse a sus brazos cada vez que lo veía.

No quería siquiera imaginar lo que haría en ese baile, eso sería demasiado humillante para su persona, salir con esa loca de manicomio y bailar con ella frente a toda la aldea, el problema era que de seguro estaría colgada de su cuello toda la noche.

Definitivamente era lo peor que podía pasarle para acabar de arruinarle un día.

—Ni muerto aceptaré a esa mocosa como pareja – Soltó casi sin pensarlo. Temari sonrió pues nunca lo había oído decir un comentario de ese tipo, en verdad lo había asustado la sola idea de compartir la velada con Kaoru.

—Bueno, pues todavía puedes invitar a alguna chica.

—¿A quien voy a invitar? – Preguntó Gaara algo desesperado, sólo por el hecho de tener que ir con ella. Miró a Temari buscando una idea, pero sólo la veía sonreír - ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—Sí – Fue la respuesta de ella. Ahora sí que lo había atrapado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Kankuro se encontraba caminando por la aldea. Hacía un hermoso día y tenía deseos de tomar un poco el aire fresco, además así podría buscar a alguna chica linda que aceptara ir al baile con él, porque de tanto preparativo se le había olvidado que él también necesitaba una pareja.

Al ir pasando por una calle vio que Matsuri venía corriendo con una sonrisa, mientras que Sari corría detrás de ella con una expresión en su rostro casi como si fuese a matarla.

—¿Uh? – Kankuro arqueó una ceja ante el desconcertante panorama - ¿Matsuri?

La castaña se detuvo en frente de él y su amiga se detuvo justo detrás, ambas notando al hermano del Kazekage que las miraba con desconcierto.

—Hola Kankuro-san – Lo saludó Matsuri con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hace por aquí a esta hora? Yo lo hacía en su oficina.

—Ah bueno… - Kankuro desvió la mirada, la verdad era que le había rehuido a sus responsabilidades porque estaba un poco harto de eso – Salí un momento a tomar aire porque… ya terminé todo – Mintió sonriendo con nerviosismo, pues aún le quedaba mucho por hacer – Por cierto ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Sólo jugábamos – Respondió Sari mirando de reojo a Matsuri, pues planeaba hacerla confesar de todas formas – Perdón por no saludarlo Kankuro-san – Dijo sonriendo y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Kankuro la miró por unos segundos. La verdad era que Sari era una chica linda, a parte era muy simpática y buena ninja.

—No hace falta que hagas eso – Dijo un poco apenado mientras agitaba sus manos delante de su rostro – En fin, aprovechando que estás aquí… - De pronto el rostro del marionetista comenzó a ponerse muy rojo, por lo que ambas chicas le miraron con duda – Me preguntaba si… si alguien ya te invitó al baile.

—¿A-a mí? – Se preguntó Sari, quien de un momento a otro también se sonrojó, pero levemente. Matsuri los observó a ambos y sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Kankuro-san, Sari-chan, creo que… Gaara-sama me estaba esperando en su oficina ¡Nos vemos! – Y ante sus palabras la chica se fue corriendo, dejando a los otros dos a solas y mirando al suelo.

Ninguno decía nada, se habían quedado mudos, además ¿Por qué Matsuri los dejaba solos en un momento como este? Que cruel había resultado ser.

—Bueno… no me has respondido – Finalmente Kankuro rompió el silencio. Sari agachó la mirada una vez más, pues en verdad se sentía apenada.

—No, nadie me ha invitado aún – Respondió. Kankuro miró hacia un lado y luego la volteó a ver a ella.

—Bueno ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

—Claro, con gusto Kankuro-san – Respondió esbozando una sonrisa, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado ir con su amado Kazekage, la verdad era que Kankuro era muy simpático y le agradaba su compañía.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri llegó hasta el edificio del Kazekage esbozando una sonrisa, pues para esta hora lo más seguro era que Kankuro ya hubiera invitado a Sari al baile, y no era que quisiera "deshacerse de la competencia" simplemente se daba cuenta de que algo había entre esos dos por más que Sari insistiera en que estaba loca por el Kazekage, pero después de todo, si es que Gaara llegase a elegir a Sari o a cualquier otra, Matsuri sabía que ella sólo debía hacerse a un lado, pero al menos le consolaba la idea de que él se mantuviera soltero y sin compromisos.

Aunque con lo guapo y fuerte que era ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar así?

—Soy una tonta – Suspiró algo decepcionada, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared que era justamente la externa de la oficina del pelirrojo. Estaba tan enamorada, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza de sólo pensar en él, cuando recordaba como su maestro la había rescatado de esos ninjas que la secuestraron y le había enseñado que las armas podían usarse para proteger a los seres queridos, por esa razón nunca abandonaba su jouhyou, el arma que él había escogido para ella; de alguna forma al tenerla con ella se sentía cerca de su amado.

—Matsuri – Al oír esa voz instantáneamente el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó. Levantó su mirada y se sonrojó completamente al ver a Gaara justo frente a ella – Que bueno que has venido, necesito hablar contigo – Siguió hablando el pelirrojo, sin notar el estado en el que se encontraba su alumna.

Matsuri no podía dejar de verlo, de admirar ese rostro tan perfecto y ese cuerpo que él poseía, recordando cuando lo había visto completamente desnudo y volviendo a sonrojarse al instante.

—¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Gaara algo extrañado, pero sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión. Matsuri asintió.

—C-claro, dígame que se le ofrece Gaara-sensei – Dijo la chica esbozando una tímida sonrisa, pues aunque a veces era capaz de gritar lo guapo que era el Kazekage, cuando estaba en frente de él sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo se volvían gelatina. Se sentía tan frágil y avergonzada que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Bueno… - Gaara dudó por un momento, pero al recordar las palabras de Temari y que probablemente tendría que ir con Kaoru al baile su cuerpo entero se tensaba, por lo que finalmente se decidió a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y no le preguntaría – Matsuri, dentro de una semana irás conmigo al baile, serás mi pareja – Comunicó simplemente para luego dirigirse de vuelta a su oficina, dejando a la castaña paralizada y con los ojos muy abiertos, aún apoyada en la pared.

¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Acaso Gaara la estaba invitando al baile con él, como su pareja? Bueno, claramente eso había sido todo menos una pregunta, pero ¿Qué más daba? ¡Seria la pareja del Kazekage!

—Oh por Dios… - Susurró completamente nerviosa y saliendo de la torre de golpe, encontrándose afuera con Temari que la miraba arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – Cuestionó la rubia. Matsuri la miró aún muy agitada por todo lo ocurrido.

—Temari-san, Gaara-sama me acaba de decir que vaya con él al baile ¿Q-que me pondré? – Se preguntó consternada, mientras que en los labios de la Sabaku No, una sonrisa se dibujaba.

—_Je, tal y como lo planeé _– Pensó victoriosa.

Ahora sólo quedaba afinar los últimos detalles y su querido hermanito por fin sabría el significado de su kanji, Gaara por fin tendría a alguien a quien amar.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Nerviosismo antes del baile.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, ya acabó un nuevo capi de este fic, falta poco para lo bueno jejeje.**

**Nos leemos pronto y trataré en lo más posible de hacer algo mañana ¡Lo juro! Ojalá y no me de sueño ^^u**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Nerviosismo antes del baile

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Les dejo con el cuarto capítulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 4: Nerviosismo antes del baile**

—_¿Por qué debería invitar a Matsuri al baile? – Preguntó el Kazekage mientras se sentaba en su puesto de trabajo y miraba a su hermana mayor con cierta duda. Temari sonrió y apoyó ambas manos contra el escritorio._

—_¿Por qué no? Que yo sepa Matsuri aún no tiene pareja y no creo que te moleste ir con ella – Dijo la rubia tratando de razonar – Ella no te fastidiará, a menos claro que prefieras ir con Kaoru._

—_Por supuesto que no – Dijo Gaara rápidamente, soltando las palabras como si fuesen dagas de doble filo pues no quería saber nada de bailes con esa loca – Tienes razón, lo mejor será ir con Matsuri – Accedió al fin el pelirrojo._

_¿Qué malo podía pasar?_

Ahora se encontraba con la duda. Había sido muy extraño cuando la invitó, o más bien le ordenó que fuera con el. Gaara se sentía raro y no se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche y debía irse a su casa a descansar.

—¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó confundido, pues de pronto la imagen de su alumna no quería desaparecer de su mente.

Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera poder prestarle atención al hecho de que su hermano Kankuro salía del edificio también y estaba tratando de hablarle.

—¡Gaara! – Le gritó por tercera vez, al fin captando la atención del pelirrojo que lo quedó mirando con fastidio.

—¿Qué quieres Kankuro?

—Te estoy llamando desde hace rato ¿Por qué no me haces caso? – Dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño. Gaara sólo desvió la mirada y Kankuro supo que le estaba poniendo atención – Oye, quería preguntarte si ya tienes una pareja para el baile, porque esta tarde vino un miembro del consejo a proponer a Kaoru-chan – Comentó sonriente.

Gaara una vez más sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad, pero obviamente no dejó que su hermano se diera cuenta.

—Ya no va a ser necesario, iré con Matsuri – Fue todo lo que dijo, para luego deshacerse en partículas de arena y así llegar más rápido a su casa.

—¡No me dejes atrás! – Gritó Kankuro, pues él no era capaz de realizar dicha técnica y se sentía celoso; Gaara siempre se largaba en medio de las conversaciones con eso.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡¿Cómo dices? – Gritó la chica, casi dejando sorda a su amiga que se tuvo que cubrir los oídos con ambas manos para tratar de aminorar el daño a sus tímpanos.

—Por favor no grites Sari, me dejarás sorda – Se quejó Matsuri, pero enseguida Sari la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, dejándola mareada.

—¡No es justo que Gaara-sama te haya invitado a ti y a mí no! – Se quejó Sari moviendo a Matsuri más de la cuenta, la que terminó con los ojos como espirales – No es justo… - Se lamentó cayendo sentada de nueva cuenta sobre el sillón de su casa, soltando un suspiro.

—No… no hagas eso de nuevo… - Dijo Matsuri con ganas de vomitar. Sari la miró y una gotita resbaló por su sien.

—Perdón…

Matsuri comenzó a respirar para reponerse de lo que acababa de hacer su amiga, pero Sari apenas la vio mejor se le echó encima de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era con preguntas.

—Ahora explícame ¿Cómo que Gaara-sama te invitó al baile? ¡Explícame!

—¡Tranquila! – Le gritó Matsuri. A Sari sólo le volvió a escurrir una gotita en la frente e hizo caso - ¿Por qué tanto interés si tú vas a ir con Kankuro-san?

—Bueno… yo quería ir con Gaara-sama pero no creí que fuera a invitarme, por eso acepté a Kankuro-san – Dijo Sari algo deprimida y bajando los hombros – No es justo que a ti sí te invitara.

—Es que… fue todo muy extraño… - Dijo Matsuri también bajando la mirada con cierta depresión – Sólo se apareció y me dijo que iría al baile con él, ni siquiera me preguntó ¿Sabes? Yo creo que más bien lo hizo porque no le quedaba otra opción…

—¡No digas eso! – Gritó Sari haciendo que Matsuri diera un salto algo asustada. La castaña de cabello largo le tomó de la mano y la jaló haciendo que se pusiera de pie - ¡Ya no importa con quien vayamos, tenemos que vernos hermosas esa noche!

—Sí – Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri, que al principio se había sorprendido por la reacción de Sari, sabía que Sari quería ir con Gaara al baile, pero ella también quería hacerlo y si él la había "invitado" no tenía otra opción. Sólo sonrió al ver a su amiga de tan buen humor.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya era de día y los ninjas de Suna se preparaban para ir en misiones o hacer algunas cosas en la aldea.

Dos chicas castañas caminaban por las tiendas de ropa observando si había algún vestido que calzara con ellas, pero en ese momento se encontraron con la embajadora de la arena que al parecer también hacía unas compras.

—Hey, hola Matsuri y Sari – Las saludó a ambas sonriendo. Las dos chicas hicieron una leve reverencia en señal de respeto y esta comenzó a agitar sus manos – Vamos, no tienen que ser tan formales.

—¿Qué haces Temari-san? – Preguntó Matsuri, pero enseguida notó como de una de las bolsas de la rubia se podía ver una hermosa tela de color azul marino, así que se acercó a mirar – Wow ¿Ya encontraste un vestido?

—Ajá ¿Verdad que es hermoso? – Dijo la rubia extendiéndolo para enseñarlo a las dos chicas, las cuales lo veían maravilladas por lo hermoso que era – Escuché que ustedes son las citas de mis hermanos.

—Tanto así como citas… - Susurró Matsuri sonrojándose levemente, pero no había sido la única pues Sari también se había sonrojado un poco al oír eso de la "cita".

—Temari-san ¿Nos ayudarás a escoger vestidos? – Preguntó sonriendo la de cabello más largo. Matsuri le miró y luego volteó su vista hacia Temari.

—Sí, por favor Temari-san – Pidió apoyando a su amiga. Las dos se pusieron en pose de súplica y la rubia terminó por soltar un suspiro resignada.

—De acuerdo, yo las ayudo – Les dijo, logrando que ambas chocaran sus manos emocionadas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Ya está listo lo de la seguridad, todo saldrá perfecto – Dijo Kankuro mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la oficina de su hermano, el cual no le miraba porque estaba firmando unos papeles – Por cierto Gaara… ¿Desde cuando tienes interés en Matsuri?

Gaara dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su hermano arqueando una ceja, algo en el tono de su voz no le había agradado ¿Qué demonios quería decir con que él tenía "interés" en Matsuri?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero – Respondió el castaño con una leve sonrisa, pues la idea de todo esto era sacarle algo a su hermano, tal como le había pedido Temari – Vamos ¿Me vas a decir que no has pensado nada sobre ella?

—Sigo sin entender – Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, que segundos después regresó su vista a sus papeles, pero Kankuro insistió.

—Me refiero a que si no te has dado cuenta de que Matsuri siempre está muy pendiente de ti, además se esfuerza mucho en sus entrenamientos sólo para impresionarte.

—Ese es su deber como mi alumna – Dijo Gaara, tan categórico como siempre, lo que exasperó un poco a su hermano, así que decidió usar una técnica diferente.

Suspiró como con decepción, pero Gaara ni lo volteó a ver – Ah, ojalá yo la hubiera invitado al baile, hubiese sido genial bailar con ella, se ha puesto tan linda este último tiempo – Comentó mirando de reojo a Gaara.

El pelirrojo dejó sus papeles para mirarle, pues al oír ese comentario sus oídos se alarmaron como antenas recibiendo una importante comunicación. No supo por que, pero aquello le molestó.

Frunció el ceño levemente y volvió su vista a los papeles.

—Si tanto querías ir con ella entonces debiste invitarla.

—Bueno… no lo hice porque no tuve la oportunidad – Dijo Kankuro, aunque sabía que eso era mentira pues a quien él quería invitar desde el principio era a Sari, sólo estaba diciendo todo esto para poner celoso a su hermano – Me pregunto si Matsuri tendrá novio.

—Si has venido a perder el tiempo hablando de tonterías mejor lárgate – Dijo cortante Gaara, dejando algo helado a su hermano con su comentario. Sí, definitivamente lo estaba cabreando.

—Pero que genio te traes hoy, ya decía yo que en cualquier momento te ibas a poner así de temperamental de nuevo, si sigues así vas a espantar a todas las chicas y no tendrás nunca una novia – Kankuro se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, sintiendo como la rabia de su hermano aumentaba aunque no lo estuviera mirando – Bueno… creo que espantarás a todas menos a Matsuri, ella es la única que siempre está a tu lado a pesar de lo antipático que eres – Y dicho esto salió de la oficina, pero sus palabras no habían pasado desapercibidas por su hermano menor.

Gaara se quedó algo sorprendido, pero ahora que Kankuro lo mencionaba, era cierto, Matsuri siempre estaba ahí aún cuando él no quería ver a nadie. Cuando estaba fastidiado por tanto trabajo ella siempre venía a ayudarle a aminorar su carga. Cuando quiso ser un sensei ella fue la única que lo escogió, siempre ella… sólo ella.

—Otra vez… - Masculló sosteniéndose la cabeza, pues una vez más no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se estaba sintiendo como un idiota por esto, porque no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su alumna de la cabeza, sus gestos al hablar, su cara sonrojada; era tan linda.

Una muy leve sonrisa se apareció en sus labios y volvió a su trabajo.

—Matsuri… - Susurró.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡Que vestido tan lindo Sari! – Decía Matsuri emocionada mientras veía a Sari con un hermoso vestido amarrillo puesto, el cual le quedaba bastante ceñido y marcaba su figura haciendo que se viera aún más linda. Sari se dio una vuelta y miró su vestido, ajustándoselo un poco.

—¿De verdad me queda bien? – Preguntó algo preocupada. Levantó su cabello y se miró la cintura para ver si se veía delgada o no, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

—Claro, te ves muy linda Sari – Respondió Matsuri, que al cabo de unos segundos bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza. Sari se dio cuenta y se le acercó preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede Matsuri?

—Es que… yo no soy tan bonita… Gaara-sama va a desentonar a mi lado… - Dijo abatida, pues no creía que ella fuese a ser una buena pareja para el Kazekage. Sari le tomó de las manos y sonriendo trató de levantarle el ánimo.

—Tonterías Matsuri, tú eres muy linda también y si Gaara-sama te invitó a ti deberías estar feliz ahora, no así como estás… sonríe un poco y sigue buscando, encontrarás un vestido que te quede bien.

—Gracias Sari…

Temari se acercó a las dos chicas que aún estaban tomadas de las manos y sonriendo tocó el hombro de Matsuri, la cual se volteó y le miró confundida.

—Matsuri, acabo de encontrar el vestido perfecto – Aseguró la rubia enseñando lo que traía en sus manos, pero de la forma en que lo enseñaba Matsuri sólo pudo distinguir una hermosa tela blanca y al tocarla se dio cuenta de lo suave que era.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya caía la noche, un día menos que faltaba para ese dichoso baile.

Gaara estaba caminando por las calles de Suna hacia su casa, pero daba pasos muy lentamente, observando a algunas personas que aún no se iban a dormir, entre ellos niños que estaban jugando con una pelota roja.

Al verles se recordó a si mismo cuando era un niño, como había sido rechazado y jamás pudo jugar con ellos, ninguno de ellos quiso estar a su lado por temor a ser asesinados por él. Le llamaron monstruo y lo lastimaron, con un dolor que era aún peor que el físico. Todos quienes lo rodeaban alguna vez le habían lastimado, incluso sus hermanos porque ellos también le tenían miedo, también lo veían como a una simple bestia asesina sin sentimientos.

Pero fue cuando se detuvo; no todos le habían visto de esa forma, nuevamente se daba cuenta de que Matsuri jamás lo había tratado así, ella nunca había huido de él y nunca le había llamado monstruo, ni una sola vez.

Matsuri iba por las calles de la aldea hacia su casa. Estaba bastante satisfecha con su compra aunque aún pensaba que no sería buena idea ir con Gaara al baile, pues creía que ella a su lado sólo lo echaría a perder.

Estaba caminando muy animada -a pesar de eso- hasta que se detuvo de golpe al ver al Kazekage observando a unos niños que jugaban a la pelota. Matsuri sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, tenía ganas de acercarse y hablar con él ¿Pero que le diría?

—G… - Estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión que él ponía, como si estuviera triste. Jamás lo había visto así, él nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, por eso le parecía algo irreal el verlo ahora de esa manera, pero aquello la hizo sentir mal, ella no era quien para animarlo, pero no quería verlo triste – Gaara-sensei – Lo llamó acercándose a él.

Al verla Gaara se sorprendió un poco pues justamente estaba pensando en ella, pero como siempre lo disimuló y sólo desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo notando que ella como siempre se veía alegre.

—He estado algo ocupada todo el día, estaba escogiendo un vestido Gaara-sensei, ya que seré su pareja no quiero lucir mal – Matsuri bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír – No quiero que usted se sienta avergonzado por ir conmigo…

—¿Por qué habría de sentirme avergonzado? – Gaara la miró fijamente, clavando la vista de sus dos orbes aguamarina sobre la chica, la cual al verlo se sonrojó levemente.

—Sé que me invitó sólo porque no tenía otra opción, pero aún así yo… - La castaña quiso seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de su Kazekage.

—Te equivocas, si yo te invité es porque quiero ir contigo – Dijo con seguridad, aún con esa gélida expresión que a pesar de ser tan fría demostraba mucho más de lo que él quería. Sabía que había invitado a Matsuri para no tener que ir con esa molesta chica, pero no sólo había sido por eso, pues perfectamente se pudo negar e invitar a cualquier otra; pero no, porque la verdad era que sí quería ir con ella, con la única persona que jamás lo había juzgado.

—Gracias Gaara-sensei… - Dijo Matsuri sonriendo sinceramente. Abrió sus ojos después de esa sonrisa y notó que ambos estaban completamente solos, que los niños se habían marchado y no había absolutamente nadie en la aldea a esta hora, las calles estaban vacías. Al darse cuenta de eso su corazón otra vez se aceleró, estaba a solas con él y esto no era bueno para sus nervios – G-Gaara-sensei, creo que me iré ya a mi casa… p-perdone las molestias – La chica trató de caminar, pero al estar tan nerviosa se enredó con sus propios pies, lo que provocó que cayese, pero por suerte no tocó el suelo porque al darse cuenta Gaara se había movido para atraparla entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tratando de mantenerse de pie, pues como había sido todo tan rápido no se había aferrado lo suficiente al suelo – Deberías fijarte más por donde caminas, eres muy torpe Matsuri.

—Perdón Gaara-sama – Se disculpó la castaña apenada y alejándose de él, ya que sus palabras la habían hecho sentir muy triste – Sé que soy muy torpe, lo siento de verdad…

—No, no te disculpes – Gaara desvió la mirada algo molesto, pero no con ella sino con él, por haberle hablado de esa manera y hacer que la chica dejara de sonreír. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba mucho verla sonreír y que ella dejara de hacerlo por su culpa le hacía enojarse consigo mismo.

—Bueno… ahora sí me voy, nos vemos mañana Gaara-sensei – Después de despedirse Matsuri se alejó corriendo, apretando contra su pecho la bolsa donde llevaba su vestido. Una pequeña lágrima se había deslizado por su mejilla y Gaara se dio cuenta, sintiéndose un poco inquieto por ella.

—Matsuri… - Murmuró en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche fría, iluminada sólo por el brillo de las estrellas y de la luna.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Pequeño acercamiento.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, hasta aquí se queda por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Quién cree que Gaara es un tonto con las mujeres? xDDD Pero descuiden, que ya lo arreglará ^^**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	5. Pequeño acercamiento

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo de este fic, no me vayan a matar por el final, ya verán que el próximo capítulo les agradará.**

**Sin más les dejo leer ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 5: Pequeño acercamiento**

Se había sentido como una tonta con lo que acababa de pasar, más porque él mismo le había dicho que era una torpe. No quería llorar pero las lágrimas salían por si solas, lo que ciertamente le confirmaba que era una gran tonta.

—¿Por qué… tengo que sentir esto por Gaara-sama si sé que él nunca se va a fijar en mí? – Se preguntó con tristeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a su casa y puso la llave para entrar.

Era muy deprimente vivir sola, pero como no tenía a nadie más ya estaba acostumbrada a llegar a casa y que nadie la recibiera.

Se sentó sobre el sillón y dejó su bolsa sobre el mismo, escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas para ahogar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin que ella las pudiera detener. Quería tener el valor para decirle a Gaara lo que sentía por él ¿Pero que caso tendría? Sólo resultaría más herida, era obvio que él sólo la veía como su alumna pero aún así no se podía resignar, o más bien no quería hacerlo.

Se volvió a secar las lágrimas y cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada más.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara se encontraba sobre el techo del palacio Kazekage observando la luna, aunque hoy no estuviese llena era igualmente hermosa. Se sentía nuevamente confundido por todo lo que su alumna significaba para él ¿Qué era ese cálido sentimiento?

Se llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de comprender y fue entonces que recordó algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

—_¿Amor? – Preguntó el pequeño Gaara a su tío Yashamaru, mientras que tocaba su pecho con su pequeña mano - ¿Qué es amor?_

—_Es algo que sienten las personas aquí dentro – Le señaló el hombre con una sonrisa – Tu madre te amaba y por eso tu arena te protege, porque es su voluntad, pero el amor también duele._

_Gaara tan sólo bajó la mirada ante esa respuesta, pues no la había entendido del todo, aunque su tío continuó hablándole como tantas veces._

—_El amor es un sentimiento cálido y agradable, que sólo puedes sentir cuando estás junto a una persona especial, a un ser querido._

—_¿Es cálido? – Volvió a dudar el pequeño, pero sonriendo levemente al imaginar como sería sentir algo así._

Gaara apoyó su mano sobre el techo, alejándola de su pecho mientras volteaba a ver a la luna una vez más.

—¿Será eso…? – Se preguntó confundido, después de todo jamás había sentido algo así antes, pero como decía su tío en sus recuerdos, era muy cálido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Era un nuevo día y Matsuri se levantó algo desanimada. Se duchó rápidamente y desayunó un pan tostado y un vaso de leche pues no quería comer demasiado y luego verse gorda y fea.

—Tengo que verme bien para que Gaara-sensei no se decepcione de mí – Se dijo con una sonrisa, aunque aún se sentía un poco triste por lo sucedido anoche.

Después de desayunar salió de su casa rumbo al palacio Kazekage, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y entre ellas estaba ayudar al pelirrojo con los papeleos diarios, aunque en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, se sentía contrariada, por un lado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle lo que sentía por él de una vez, mientras que por el otro tenía miedo y vergüenza de verlo después de lo sucedido anoche.

Cuando llegó a su destino inmediatamente bajó la mirada, pues no se sentía capaz de ver al Kazekage a los ojos, el cual se acercaba a paso lento acompañado de su hermano Kankuro.

—¡Hey, buenos días Matsuri! – Saludó el castaño animadamente. La chica sólo hizo un gesto de mano, sonriendo quedamente, cosa que Gaara notó y le hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba a su alegre sonrisa de siempre?

—Hola Matsuri – La saludó él, con ese siempre serio semblante y aquella voz tan fría, que jamás demostraba ninguna expresión ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Acaso era tan difícil para un hombre darse cuenta de los sentimientos de una chica?

Matsuri sólo volvió a bajar la mirada, tratando de preguntarse por que se había enamorado de alguien así, alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba ella.

—Buenos días Gaara-sama – Fue todo lo que dijo, para después correr hacia el interior del palacio Kazekage.

Gaara la siguió con la mirada, algo no estaba bien en ella ¿Por qué se veía tan triste? Fue entonces que recordó lo de anoche, preguntándose si acaso el actual estado de Matsuri había sido por su culpa.

—_Matsuri… _- Pensó con cierta inquietud, pues algo dentro de su pecho le molestaba, una extraña sensación que le indicaba que fuera a por ella y le preguntara que le sucedía, porque realmente se sentía preocupado – Demonios… - Masculló.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Gaara? – Le preguntó Kankuro, quien estaba distraído observando a lo lejos a cierta chica castaña que iría con él al baile, para lo cual faltaba cada vez menos y por lo que estaba muy ansioso.

—No dije nada, vamos – Fue la respuesta del joven pelirrojo, que no estaba dispuesto a discutir este tipo de tonterías con el idiota de su hermano, además estaba seguro de que él no le podría ayudar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—La mirada de Gaara-sensei… estaba muy fija en mí – Se dijo Matsuri mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, dándose cuenta de que su corazón se removía muy agitado dentro él, realmente parecía querer salirse de ahí.

—¡Matsuri! – Escuchó la voz de su amiga Sari por la espalda, lo que sin duda le metió un tremendo susto, haciéndole dar un salto y que casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

—S-Sari… no me asustes de esa manera – Se quejó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, mientras que la otra chica sólo sonreía.

—Perdón Matsuri, pero oye ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? ¿Te pasó alguna cosa? – Interrogó la de cabello más largo, mirando a su amiga con intriga, pero Matsuri sólo negó con la cabeza pues seguro ella se burlaría si le contaba que Gaara la había llamado "torpe".

—No es nada Sari, pero… - Matsuri dudó por un momento en si preguntar o no, pero después de todo Sari era su amiga y no le veía nada de malo al asunto - ¿Sari me ayudarías con el peinado para la noche del baile? – Pidió juntando sus manos en señal de súplica, pues sabía que Sari era muy buena en esas cosas.

—Quieres verte bien para impresionar a Gaara-sama ¿Verdad? Pues déjame decirte que con mi presencia en esa fiesta te será muy difícil, pero como eres mi amiga te haré ese favor.

—¡Gracias! – Celebró Matsuri abrazando a la chica muy emocionada, mientras que Sari sólo sonreía. Podían ser rivales por el amor del Kazekage, pero ante todo eran muy buenas amigas y eso era más importante.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche había llegado casi sin que se diera cuenta y ahora él se encontraba sentado en el techo de la oficina, observando el oscuro cielo nocturno de Suna. Debía admitir que le encantaba la noche, a pesar de que ahora ya podía dormir él prefería sentarse ahí y observar la luna y las estrellas, preguntándose como sería pisarlas, estar parado en su superficie.

Matsuri se encontraba buscándolo, le habían llegado unos papeles urgentes del consejo, los cuales él debía firmar de inmediato, por lo que al no encontrarlo en su oficina supuso que estaría donde siempre.

La castaña usó una escalera para llegar hasta el techo, mientras aferraba la carpeta de los papeles a su pecho. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver al Kazekage sentado, con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y mirando al cielo. Él se veía tan sereno y apacible que pronto la chica se quedó perdida en la finura de su rostro, aquel rostro que le parecía tan perfecto y hermoso, como si hubiese sido hecho por los dioses.

No pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a bombear fuertemente en ese momento, tanto que nuevamente sintió el incontrolable deseo de estar entre esos fuertes brazos, de que esos labios tan perfectos la besaran, que besaran cada rincón de su piel. Jamás había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos antes, pero ahora no lo podía evitar.

—G-Gaara-sensei – Le llamó mientras carraspeaba su garganta, pues necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba calmar esa opresión tan grande que crecía en su pecho y ese fuego interno que le pedía a gritos ser apagado, pero cuando los ojos aguamarina se clavaron sobre ella nuevamente aquel inmenso calor regresó, aún más fuerte y vivo, reflejándose en el completo sonrojo de su rostro.

—Matsuri ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el joven notando como el rostro de su ex alumna se tornaba más rojo que su propio cabello, gesto que de alguna forma le pareció adorable y le provocó un extraño e incontrolable deseo de besarla.

Cuando lo pensaba se sorprendía; jamás había besado a una chica y se preguntaba si se sentiría tan bien como su hermano decía, pues aunque pareciese raro, una vez se lo había preguntado a Kankuro, y éste sólo le respondió que se sentía muy suave y cálido y que era realmente agradable.

¿Sería acaso agradable besar a Matsuri?

—Gaara-sensei, sólo… sólo le traje estos papeles que debe firmar – Respondió la chica extendiendo la carpeta, mientras bajaba la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, cosa que ya había pasado desde hace mucho.

—De acuerdo, gracias – Respondió Gaara recibiendo la carpeta negra en sus manos.

Matsuri ya había cumplido con su tarea, así que se dispuso a bajar, pero de un momento a otro hizo una mala pisada y resbaló. Cerró sus ojos esperando caer contra el duro suelo, pero eso no sucedió, cuando se dio cuenta estaba entre los fuertes brazos de su amado Kazekage ¡Él había saltado para atraparla!

Cayeron suavemente sobre el suelo, mientras que Matsuri calculaba más o menos cuanto era la distancia que habían descendido, lo que realmente había sido mucho.

—¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Gaara mirándola fijamente, para después depositarla con cuidado en el suelo. La chica lo quedó mirando aturdida, pero de pronto reparó en que él aún no la soltaba del todo, él la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura con mucha fuerza y nuevamente su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez.

—Y-yo… s-sí… - Respondió completamente sonrojada y avergonzada, pero más que nada sorprendida, porque él no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, al contrario, la apegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo ¿Qué estaría pensando hacer?

Por su parte, Gaara no se podía contener ahora que la tenía así, de verdad deseaba descubrir que era lo que sentía por ella, quería besarla y así saber si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella ¿Pero querría ella lo mismo? Al pensar en eso encontró la respuesta obvia; por supuesto que _no _¿Por qué querría Matsuri besar a un monstruo?

—G-Gaara-sama… - Murmuró la chica, moviendo despacio aquellos rojos y finos labios, provocando al pelirrojo con su solo movimiento. Nuevamente la idea de lo que ella pensara o no sobre la acción que pretendía tomar asaltó su mente, pero ésta vez fue de forma más sutil, pues el deseo de sentirla era aún mayor.

—Matsuri… - Susurró despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica que mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos pudiera oírle. Ella sólo le miró con sus profundos ojos negros, directamente, pero sin poder ocultar aquel rubor que la hacía lucir tan tierna.

—¿Sí, Gaara-sama? – Preguntó la chica mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, al igual que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría; esto era demasiado para ella, estar así abrazada con Gaara en medio de las calles de Suna y por la noche, lo que significaba que estaban los dos solos y cualquier cosa podría pasar, cualquier cosa.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? – Listo, lo dijo, y no había sido tan difícil como pensó, pues solamente bastó con ver la expresión en el rostro de la castaña para darse cuenta de que la respuesta era no, que ella jamás había besado a nadie, que al igual que él jamás había experimentado esa sensación, sin embargo y sólo para reafirmar lo que él ya sabía, Matsuri respondió.

—No Gaara-sensei, jamás he besado a nadie, porque yo no podría simplemente besar a cualquier hombre, sólo al hombre que amo – Dijo con convicción, notando por un momento cierta sorpresa en los ojos aguamarina.

¿Ella estaba enamorada de alguien? Al oír semejante confesión Gaara simplemente resolvió soltarla ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y pensar que su ex alumna podía sentir algo por él? Entonces, como muchas veces antes, sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho, el dolor de la soledad, de sentirse abandonado por todos, de no ser correspondido.

—¿Gaara-sensei…? – Se preguntó la chica extrañada, pues juraría que hace tan sólo unos segundos su amado Kazekage tenía la intención de besarla ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Que ilusa podía llegar a ser.

—Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa Matsuri, y ten más cuidado, te dije que eras torpe – Dijo en tono frío, causando que la castaña se sintiera herida una vez más ¿Por qué siempre todo debía terminar así? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos era capaz de confesar lo que guardaban en sus corazones?

—S-sí, disculpe mi torpeza – Y nuevamente, Matsuri salió corriendo, una vez más le daba la espalda, una vez más lo dejaba solo.

¿Acaso ese sería para siempre su destino? Permanecer solo toda la vida…

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: El baile.

**00000000000000**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí se queda por ahora ¿Creen que Gaara pueda solucionar todos esos problemitas que tiene en su cabeza?**

**¿Se dará cuenta que ama a Matsuri?**

**¿Dejará de decirle que es torpe? **

**Bien, les dejo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la conti.**

**¡Bye!**


	6. El baile

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, he aquí el sexto capítulo, por fin veremos el baile y algo muy especial jejejeje, sin más, les dejo leer ^^**

**Canción: Fragile Heart - Westlife**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 6: El baile**

Después de tanto tiempo de espera, hoy por fin era el tan ansiado evento por todos los habitantes de Sunagakure; el baile de aniversario se llevaba a cabo finalmente.

—¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó una nerviosa Matsuri mientras salía de su habitación hacia la sala, mostrándose ya arreglada frente a sus dos amigas Temari y Sari, las cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Matsuri eres tú? – Preguntó Temari sorprendida, pues no podía creer que la chica luciera tan hermosa, realmente se veía preciosa y seguramente Gaara quedaría impactado.

—¡Te ves hermosa Matsuri! – Exclamó Sari emocionadísima al ver el gran trabajo que había realizado en el peinado de su amiga, ya que le había tomado el cabello en una especie de tomate, dejándole su flequillo de siempre, además el sobrio maquillaje que llevaba hacía que sus ojos negros resaltaran aún más, haciéndola lucir como una verdadera princesa con ese vestido blanco que llevaba.

El vestido le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas y tenía una preciosa caída, mientras que su escote se pronunciaba lo justo y necesario para lucir los pechos de la chica de forma elegante y su cintura se lucía pequeña y delgada.

—A mi hermano le dará un infarto cuando te vea – Aseguró Temari emitiendo una risita pícara. Ella llevaba sus cuatro coletas de siempre, llevando puesto aquel vestido azul marino que había comprado la otra vez, el cual le cubría hasta los tobillos y tenía un escote bastante exagerado, pero eso era porque ella quería impresionar a cierto vago de Konoha, a quien había invitado al baile como su pareja.

Sari por su parte, lucía aquel vestido amarillo que se había probado aquella vez en la tienda, sólo que en su cabello en lugar de llevar su banda ninja, llevaba una cinta de color dorado y estaba suelto como siempre, haciéndola lucir bastante fresca y divertida, pero también muy hermosa.

—Bueno chicas, es hora de irnos al baile – Ordenó Temari, ya que sus _citas _ahí las estarían esperando, justo en la entrada. La verdad era que en estos momentos sentía más curiosidad por saber cual iba a ser la expresión de su hermano al ver a Matsuri, que la misma que iba a poner Shikamaru al verla a ella, al igual que le interesaba bastante ese asunto de Kankuro y Sari.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Los hombres se encontraban bastante nerviosos, no era muy usual que se celebraran este tipo de eventos en la aldea, por lo que Gaara no tenía muy claro como debía comportarse.

—Sólo trata de sonreír, al menos no te vas a morir por estar contento una noche Gaara – Le dijo Kankuro entre dientes mientras hacía un gesto de saludo a un anciano del consejo. Por su parte, Gaara sólo respondió con un bufido, pues no estaba dispuesto a sonreír ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, realmente no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

—Que problemáticas son las mujeres, se tardan una eternidad – Dijo Shikamaru con fastidio, luciendo un elegante traje azul marino, pues Temari le había prácticamente obligado a usar aquel color, sino lo mataría, además no le molestaba del todo cumplir las exigencias de su _amiga. _Aunque en realidad todos sabían que eran amigos con favores especiales.

—Sólo quiero que esta noche acabe rápido, estoy harto de estar parado aquí saludando con cara de idiota, es un fastidio – Dijo Gaara en voz baja y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su perfecto y pulcro traje negro, el cual le quedaba de maravilla y le hacía lucir aún más guapo de lo que era, por lo que tenía a un montón de jovencitas de la aldea babeando por él en este mismo instante, pero él no les prestaba la mayor atención.

—¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Temari con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con su mano, avisando que ya habían llegado.

Shikamaru se quedó con la boca abierta al verla y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras que a Kankuro le sucedió lo mismo con Sari, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reparar en lo hermosa que lucía Matsuri.

—Etto… buenas noches Gaara-sensei – Habló la castaña sumamente sonrojada una vez que llegó frente a su maestro, el cual no la había mirado porque estaba más concentrado en el suelo. Kankuro le dio un leve codazo en las costillas y él por fin levantó la mirada, pero se quedó perplejo al ver a tan atractiva mujer frente a sus ojos.

Matsuri lucía sencillamente hermosa, no podía explicarse lo que le estaba pasando, pero de pronto su corazón se había acelerado de forma desmesurada y sentía la enorme necesidad de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, de acercar sus labios a los de ella y por fin besarla con intensidad, como había estado deseando desde hace ya bastante.

—Buenas noches Matsuri – Sin embargo reprimió todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con su típica fría expresión, aunque no podía dejar de observar fijamente a la castaña, verdaderamente era preciosa, y ese escote dejaba ver bastante de su busto, el cual Gaara tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no mirar.

—Bueno, será mejor entrar – Comentó Temari, ya que venía siendo hora de que el Kazekage entrara a la fiesta.

Gaara ofreció su brazo a Matsuri, después de todo ella era su pareja y además estaba tan linda que sentía que en lugar de ser ella la envidia de todas las chicas, sería él la envidia de todos los hombres de ese lugar, pues sin duda estaba con la joven más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

—Vamos Matsuri – Le dijo mientras observaba como ella se sonrojaba. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y rodeó su brazo con el suyo, entrando a la fiesta por fin.

Al instante todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, ambos lucían maravillosamente bien juntos e incluso los miembros del consejo –quienes no estuvieron de acuerdo con que Gaara asistiera con aquella joven de poca clase- se tuvieron que tragar sus palabras al verla tan hermosa y elegante.

Matsuri sin embargo estaba nerviosa, no podía creer cuanta gente había en ese lugar y todos la estaban mirando, seguro esperando a que cometiera algún error para burlarse de ella. Gaara se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se tensaba, así que la miró de soslayo.

—Tranquilízate, no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa, estoy contigo – Le susurró al oído, provocando que ahora un ligero temblor se apoderara de todo el cuerpo de la castaña. No podía creer que Gaara le había susurrado al oído de esa manera, con esas palabras no tan frías y con esos labios tan apetecibles, los cuales provocaba besar hasta el cansancio.

—Gaara-sama… y-yo no sé si debí venir, hay chicas mucho más hermosas que yo en ésta fiesta y que merecen estar de su brazo… yo sólo soy una tonta y torpe… - Dijo la chica bajando la mirada, repitiendo las palabras que él mismo le había dicho anoche. Pero el Kazekage se sintió mal al oírla, no debió tratarla de esa manera, tal vez era torpe, pero era una linda torpe.

—Eso no es cierto Matsuri, para mí… tú eres la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta – Dijo casi sin pensar, desviando la mirada inmediatamente para no tener que fijarse en la expresión de Matsuri, la cual no podía creer sus bellas palabras ¡El le había dicho que era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta!

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente, o al menos así fue para Gaara, que por un momento quiso sonreír, olvidando todo, pero no podía, tenía que seguir siendo él. A veces se preguntaba que era lo que Matsuri hacía con él ¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella deseaba ser impulsivo? Deseaba dejar de ser el hombre frío y serio y volverse alguien que la hiciera feliz ¿Era acaso ese el sentimiento del amor? El querer ser mejor sólo por esa persona.

—_Entonces ya lo entiendo, de verdad… de verdad estoy enamorado de Matsuri…_ – Pensó dándose cuenta al fin de que eran todas esas sensaciones que la castaña provocaba en su ser.

Los dos se adentraron más en la fiesta, saludando a algunos miembros del consejo de forma cordial, aunque para Gaara fuese todo un fastidio pues lo único que quería era salir pronto de ese lugar y llevarse a Matsuri consigo, a un lugar en donde sólo estuvieran los dos, donde nadie les molestara.

Después de un rato y de haber saludado a muchas personas, Gaara se dirigió a su pareja de baile.

—Vamos a bailar Matsuri – Dijo más como una orden que como petición, pero ella se había quedado paralizada - ¿Pasa algo?

—Es que yo… Gaara-sama no sé si sea buena idea… no sé bailar muy bien… - Contestó Matsuri con la mirada baja, pero en ese momento sintió como él entrelazaba sus dedos, fue un contacto cálido el sentir su mano de esa manera.

—No es que quiera hacerlo, pero es lo que todo el mundo espera, si quieres después de esto nos podemos marchar – Aseguró el pelirrojo mirándola de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho antes, como tratando de transmitirle confianza, o al menos ella lo apreció así, por lo que terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Gaara jaló su mano y la llevó al centro de la pista, tomándola por la cintura con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda entrelazaba sus dedos nuevamente.

—No sabía bailar, pero Kankuro me enseñó – Comentó notando que ella estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Matsuri bajó la mirada sonrojada y ambos comenzaron a moverse cuando empezó la música – Tú sólo sígueme.

_A fragile heart, was broken before_

_I don't think it could endure_

_Another pain_

Matsuri sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse ante el contacto de las manos de su sensei, sobre todo cuando él la apegó más a su cuerpo, quedando realmente cerca de sus labios. Ella podía sentir ese suave y sutil aliento chocar con el suyo, haciendo que los nervios aumentaran cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que la sensación de querer hacer durar este momento por siempre se apoderaba más de ella, la llenaba por completo.

Pero Matsuri no era la única que sentía aquella conexión.

_But there's a voice from deep inside_

_Of you_

_That's calling out to make you realize_

Gaara se sentía cada vez más atraído hacia esa joven que bailaba con él, pues realmente tenerla tan cerca era tentador, más ahora que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella, pero realmente y por muy estúpido que sonara, tenía miedo de admitirlo, de decirle a ella lo que sentía, porque estaba seguro de que Matsuri merecía algo mucho mejor, a una persona mucho más buena para ella, no a un monstruo como él.

_That this new bond gives inspiration_

_To all who feel no love appeal no more_

_So how can I break this wall around you_

_That's aiding our hearts to grow in pain_

—G-Gaara-sama… - Le habló la castaña, mientras sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía a punto de estallar. La chica tenía sus ojos negros tan brillantes como dos oscuras lagunas reflejando a la luna llena, cosa que realmente la hacía lucir más hermosa.

—¿Sucede algo Matsuri? – Preguntó él separándose un poco, pues en ese momento decidió darle una pequeña vuelta a la chica, para luego atraerla hacia sí de nuevo, pegándola tanto que casi podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Yo quiero decirle algo muy importante… - Dijo Matsuri volviendo a sonrojarse, pero era ahora o nunca, debía ser fuerte y atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que no sería correspondida.

_So forget your past, and we can dream tomorrow_

_Save our hearts for care and loving too_

_It's hard i know, but oh one things for sure_

_Don't go and break this fragile heart_

—Gaara-sensei yo… - Matsuri estaba a punto de hablar, a punto de confesar lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón, lo que la hacía vibrar cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, pero alguien la empujó sin querer, provocando que sus labios y los del Kazekage chocaran por accidente, resultando en un muy corto pero tierno beso, que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

_A hurting mind in need of emotion_

_I don't think I could endure another pain_

_But baby in you, I've found affection_

_Affection I have never felt before_

Ella se separó totalmente sorprendida, llevándose una mano a sus labios y dibujando sobre ellos con la punta de sus dedos, mientras miraba al pelirrojo, que por primera vez en toda esa noche no estaba mostrando una fría expresión, sino que estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Todas las demás personas seguían bailando y la música seguía sonando, pero ella ya no quería seguir ahí, no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentirse realmente avergonzada, así que no optó por nada mejor que salir corriendo en mitad de la fiesta, pero Gaara no se quedó de pie, él fue tras ella.

—¡Espera Matsuri! – La llamaba lo más fuerte que podía, no podía permitir que ella se fuera así, las cosas no podían volver a quedar mal, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado.

Kankuro y Temari notaron que algo no andaba bien al ver como Matsuri salía corriendo, pero cuando la rubia iba a ir detrás de su hermano Kankuro la detuvo, lo mejor sería que ellos arreglaran sus problemas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri corrió hasta donde sus pies se lo permitieron, pero en un momento tropezó porque el tacón de su zapato se rompió y sin querer se dobló el tobillo, por lo que no se podía parar.

—Pero que torpe… - Se dijo mientras se sobaba su tobillo derecho, estando arrodillada en el suelo – Seguro que Gaara-sama piensa lo mismo de mí, él debe estar muy molesto por… por… - Volvió a tocar sus labios, sintiendo aún sobre ellos los de su amado – Fue mi primer beso…

Nuevamente trató de levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió, sin embargo al mirar el lugar en donde estaba se dio cuenta de que era a las afueras del invernadero de Suna; había corrido muchísimo.

De pronto se sintió como una verdadera estúpida, todo por culpa de un empujón y ahora él debía estar odiándola ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarlo? No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, se sentía realmente triste.

—Soy una tonta… - Se dijo cerrando sus ojos sin poder detener su sollozo, pero de pronto sintió el suave contacto de unas manos que acariciaban su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su amado Kazekage frente a ella, mirándola fijamente – Gaara-sama…

—¿Por qué corriste? – Demandó saber él, después de todo necesitaba que ella le dijera la razón, la razón por la que justo después de haberlo besado había salido corriendo como si eso fuese algo malo. Matsuri bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho Gaara-sama, por favor no se moleste conmigo, ese beso fue sólo un accidente – Respondió entristecida. Gaara la tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, directo a esos ojos aguamarina.

—¿Es todo lo que fue para ti, un simple accidente? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, pero debía haberlo esperado ¿Qué le hizo pensar que Matsuri podría sentir algo por él? Sin embargo le sorprendió el ver que ella negaba con la cabeza - ¿Entonces que fue? – Insistió.

—Fue algo… fue algo realmente mágico… – La castaña por fin se atrevió a mirarlo una vez más, ya sus ojos no se iban a ninguna otra parte, ahora estaban fijos en el rostro del pelirrojo – Fue mi primer beso, y fue con la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Gaara nuevamente se sorprendió, ésta vez por aquella confesión que lo había dejado sin palabras, porque la felicidad era algo que él no podía expresar con ninguna de las que supiera, esa felicidad que invadía por completo su ser al saber que ella también lo amaba, que _su _Matsuri sentía lo mismo por él.

—Soy ridícula por decirle esto, pero lo amo Gaara-sama, desde siempre… desde la primera vez que lo vi, desde que usted salvó mi vida y… yo… - Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos negros, pero nuevamente fueron secadas por él, que la miraba de una forma realmente diferente, con mucho más sentimiento.

—Entonces… eras tú la chica del hospital – Dijo Gaara recordando por fin lo que ella decía, que se comportaba como una tonta en frente de él y, definitivamente así se comportaba Matsuri cada vez que estaban juntos, así que no cabía duda, debería haberse dado cuenta antes, ahora se sentía un poco idiota.

—¿Q-que quiere decir? – Preguntó Matsuri sin comprender, pero él no le dio ninguna respuesta, su única contestación fue el dulce y tierno beso que depositó en sus labios.

Matsuri se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos una vez más, sobre todo porque esta vez no había sido un accidente y había sido él quien la besó. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, mientras el pelirrojo profundizaba el beso introduciendo la lengua en su boca, tomándola por la cintura y apegándola completamente a su cuerpo. Ambos movían sus labios con calma pero con pasión a la vez, a pesar de que esta era la primera vez que ambos experimentaban algo como eso, nunca habían besado a nadie, pero no les parecía una tarea difícil, era como si estuviesen ahí sólo para que aquello llegara suceder algún día, o al menos así lo quisieron sentir.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, casi igual a cuando pasaban horas entrenando, sólo que este motivo era diferente e infinitamente más placentero.

—Lo amo Gaara-sensei… - Repitió Matsuri una vez más, recibiendo un dulce beso en la frente.

—Yo también te amo Matsuri – Fue la respuesta de él, antes de volver a fundirse en un mágico beso.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Amor.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora que por fin ambos han declarado sus sentimientos? ¿Creen que vayan a estar juntitos y felices, o pasará algo?**

**Bueno, eso lo veremos en la conti, de todas formas, el nombre del capi les debe decir algo xDDD**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Amor

**¡Oyasumi!**

**Sé que es bien tarde para andar actualizando xD pero no tenía nada más que hacer, así que pues aquí me tienen con el séptimo capítulo de éste fic, para mí mi capítulo favorito ^^**

**Les aviso que, probablemente tenga que volver a trabajar a partir de mañana, así que mi tiempo para escribir se verá limitado otra vez y me tardaré bastante con mis fics, pero siempre estaré actualizando aunque sea de a uno.**

**Ahora les dejo leer con tranquilidad, dándoles las gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Advertencia: este episodio contiene lemon (lo sé, no me pude aguantar xD)**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 7: Amor**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, todo su cuerpo se sentía completamente tenso mientras que sus labios disfrutaban de aquel dulce sabor que le provocaban los labios de su amado. Él estaba besándola y ella se sentía en el más hermoso de los sueños, pero como todo en la vida tiene un final, aquel hermoso y perfecto beso acabó cuando sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno.

—G-Gaara-sensei… - Susurró ella, aún incrédula a todo lo que acababa de pasarle, de haberlo besado y de que él le hubiese dicho que también la amaba – Gaara-sensei ¿No estoy soñando?

—No – Respondió él, siempre tan pragmático, pero algo era diferente, sus ojos que antes siempre estaban apagados, que siempre eran fríos y sin vida, ahora se veían brillantes e infinitamente más hermosos – No es un sueño Matsuri, puede que no sea la mejor persona, puede que en el pasado haya sido considerado un monstruo, pero en éste momento lo único que realmente quiero es estar junto a ti, sin importarme nada, no quiero negarme a la oportunidad de ser feliz, de poder amar a alguien con intensidad.

Matsuri simplemente lo escuchaba en silencio, sonriendo mientras él le seguía diciendo todas esas palabras hermosas.

—Tal vez… tú sientas miedo de mí pero…

—No – Matsuri lo interrumpió en esa parte, no le podía dejar creyendo algo que no era cierto, no podía permitir que Gaara pensara de esa manera – Jamás, ni un solo instante de mi vida yo he sentido miedo de usted – Bajó la mirada – Miento, sí he sentido miedo, pero miedo de perderlo, de no poder estar jamás a su lado y no poder demostrarle que lo amo con todo mi corazón.

—Matsuri… - Nuevamente Gaara estaba sorprendido y se había quedado sin palabras ante lo que dijo su alumna, ante los verdaderos sentimientos que ella guardaba en su interior y que eran sólo para él, eso significaba que sí había una persona que lo veía de esa manera, que finalmente había encontrado a la otra mitad de su alma. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aún no estaba acostumbrado a estar sonriendo – Vámonos, te llevaré a descansar.

—¿Pero el baile? – Cuestionó la castaña.

—No me importa el baile, ya saludé a los miembros del consejo e hice acto de presencia, ahora tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer – Y antes de que Matsuri pudiera replicar, Gaara nuevamente la levantó entre sus brazos, notando como un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas femeninas, a la par de los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su propio corazón.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente le rodeó por el cuello y se dejó llevar hasta donde él quisiera. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que a partir de ésta noche todo cambiaría, ya no tendría que verlo a él como el amor imposible, como ese sujeto inalcanzable, porque él correspondía a sus sentimientos de la misma manera, él la amaba también y desde ahora todo sería diferente entre ellos.

—Gaara-sensei, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas – Le volvió a decir, mientras que él sólo la miró con una leve sonrisa, saltando por los techos de las casas para llevarla a la suya, pues por su torpeza Matsuri se había lastimado el tobillo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari ya se encontraba un poco desesperada por lo sucedido hace rato con Gaara y Matsuri, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aún ninguno regresaba.

—Ya cálmate problemática, ni que tu hermano fuese un nene que necesita tus cuidados – Le dijo Shikamaru con flojera, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara de mala gana, enojada por su comentario.

—¿Tú que sabes? Mejor cállate idiota – Reclamó enfadada y cruzándose de brazos, pero en lugar de hacerle caso, Shikamaru se le acercó, tomándola del mentón para hacer que lo viera directo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Te ves linda preocupándote por él, pero recuerda una cosa y esa es que tu hermano es el Kazekage, él estará bien – Aseguró Shikamaru, sonriendo al ver que sus palabras causaron el efecto esperado.

—Tienes razón, además ellos tienen que arreglar sus cosas por su cuenta – Dijo Temari bajando la mirada algo desilusionada, pero enseguida la volvió a levantar, sonriendo – Eres un vago pero sabes dar buenos consejos.

—Lo de vago no era necesario – Reclamó Shikamaru, sin embargo ella no le dijo nada pues en ese momento lo jaló hacia la pista para obligarlo a bailar. Después de quejarse un rato él sólo suspiró y bailó con ella, después de todo no era algo tan problemático.

Por otro lado, Kankuro se mostraba igual de preocupado mientras bailaba con Sari, la cual lo miraba atentamente. Ella no sabía que le sucedía, hace sólo unos días estaba loca por el Kazekage y ahora no podía dejar de admirar a su hermano mayor, porque Kankuro sin todo ese maquillaje era realmente guapo, además era mucho más simpático que Gaara, pues el castaño siempre estaba de buen humor y sonriendo, excepto cuando algo le preocupaba, como ahora.

—Kankuro-san – Lo llamó la chica, captando toda su atención con aquella sonrisa – Sé que se siente preocupado por Gaara-sama, pero creo que él estará bien, así que sólo relájese.

—Cierto, de alguna forma Gaara siempre termina bien – Dijo Kankuro soltando un suspiro, para luego mirar a Sari y sonreírle – Oye Sari ¿Sabes que no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo?

—P-pero… usted es el hermano del Kazekage y… - La chica no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida.

—Tú lo has dicho, soy su hermano, no él – Aseguró Kankuro con una sonrisa, sacándole una también a Sari, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Hai, como diga… quiero decir, como tú digas.

Después de eso los dos siguieron bailando mientras charlaban animadamente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La bajó, dejándola de pie sobre el piso de su cuarto. Había entrado por la ventana de su habitación, la cual sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas en el firmamento. Él aún no la soltaba de la cintura, pues la miraba fijamente.

—Gaara-sensei… - Murmuró Matsuri contra su pecho, haciendo que de pronto el cuerpo del Kazekage se estremeciera, por el sólo hecho de sentirla tan cerca de él.

—Matsuri ¿Quieres dormir? – Le preguntó mirándola fijamente, pero ella negó con la cabeza, no se podía dormir ahora que estaba con su amado en aquel cuarto. Solos, completamente solos.

—Sólo quiero estar con usted toda la noche Gaara-sensei, quiero que usted sienta que lo que le digo es cierto, que lo amo – La castaña lo miró directo a los ojos, encontrándose con el deseo reflejado en ellos, el deseo que Gaara sentía por ella, porque él no sólo era el ninja más fuerte de Sunagakure, también era un hombre que necesitaba sentir, un ser humano que anhelaba la calidez del cuerpo de esa joven que ahora estaba abrazando, aunque tal vez eso era demasiado rápido aún para él.

Pasó su mano delicadamente sobre el pelo de Matsuri -el cual aún estaba tomado-, y la miró una vez más.

—No tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras – Le aseguró, pero como respuesta sólo recibió un beso de ella, un beso lleno de ternura y pasión a la vez, un beso de amor verdadero.

—Yo quiero Gaara-sensei… por favor… hazme tuya… - Rogó la joven de ojos negros, no pudiendo creer la petición que acababa de hacer, pero era lo que en verdad deseaba, de verdad quería pertenecer a él por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

Gaara no le dijo nada, no necesitaba oír más para convencerse, porque él mismo sabía que también lo deseaba fuertemente, que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos poseer el de Matsuri y que su corazón palpitaba expectante por el momento de sentirse envuelto por ella, de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel.

La mano que descansaba sobre el cabello de la chica hizo su trabajo, soltándolo y dejándolo caer libre sobre sus hombros, y mientras besaba suavemente sus labios la fue empujando hasta llegar a la cama, fue entonces que Matsuri se quejó de dolor por su tobillo. Gaara lo había olvidado por completo; que ella estaba lastimada, así que sin esperar demasiado la volvió a levantar entre sus brazos, recostándola suavemente sobre la cama.

Matsuri estaba sonrojada y agitada, no podía creer que por fin iba a pasar eso que siempre soñó, porque debía de admitir que muchas veces lo había pensado, en muchas ocasiones había fantaseado con el momento en que Gaara entraba por su ventana, la desnudara completamente y le hiciera el amor, pero esto era mil veces mejor.

—Gaara-sama… - Susurró jadeante mientras sentía como esas manos se paseaban intrépidas sobre su cuerpo, explorando cada centímetro de su piel. Mientras la tocaba, Gaara se preguntaba como habría hecho Matsuri para tener una piel tan suave y delicada, de verdad le encantaba pasar sus manos sobre ella, era delicioso.

—Matsuri… - Nombró junto al oído de la chica, al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba en forma circular uno de sus muslos, oyendo como la respiración de ella era cada vez más agitada, haciendo que su propio cuerpo reaccionara ante ese hecho, provocando que cierta parte de él se tensara.

A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, Matsuri no se quedó quieta, ella también sentía la fogosa necesidad de explorar el cuerpo de su sensei con sus manos, de sentir que ese hombre le pertenecía sólo a ella, así que no esperó demasiado para comenzar a quitar los botones de su camisa. El pelirrojo la miró con cierta sorpresa, al notar que ella comenzaba a desvestirlo primero, pero como no se quería quedar atrás, usó la misma mano con que la estaba acariciando para subirle el vestido, pues su otra mano se encontraba apoyada sobre la cama, resistiendo todo su peso para no recargarlo sobre la joven.

—Gaara-sensei, usted es tan perfecto… - Dijo Matsuri casi sin pensarlo, mientras admiraba ese torso desnudo que poseía Gaara, que la tenía por completo hipnotizada y excitada. Gaara sonrió con cierta arrogancia al oírla, mientras que poco a poco Matsuri sentía que algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos más, mucho más de él. Su intimidad comenzó a sentirse húmeda, mientras que su rostro estaba en extremo sonrojado.

—Matsuri, tú también eres perfecta – Le respondió Gaara. Se terminó de quitar él mismo la camisa, procediendo a subir el vestido de Matsuri hasta su abdomen, el cual comenzó a besar despacio, oyendo como leves gemidos escapaban de esos rojos labios. Después subió un poco más, encontrándose con aquellos senos redondos y firmes, aunque no fuesen tan grandes para él eran perfectos así, pues se dio cuenta de que cabían dentro de su mano divinamente. Matsuri gimió más fuerte al sentir uno de sus pechos preso por esa mano, que lo masajeaba en forma circular, mientras que la otra mano subía más su vestido hasta que finalmente llegó a sus hombros y los labios de Gaara besaban ahora su clavícula.

En un momento él se detuvo, la jaló para hacerla quedar sentada y finalmente se deshizo por completo del vestido, arrojándolo al suelo. Matsuri miró aquel hermoso vestido caer arrugado, pero no le importó tanto, esto que estaba pasando era mucho más importante.

Gaara subió sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de la chica, dejando húmedos besos a su paso, mientras que sus suaves caricias no se detenían por todo el cuerpo de Matsuri. Ella por su parte, acariciaba la espalda del pelirrojo, dibujaba sobre su columna vertebral como el más experto artista, haciendo líneas rectas y de vez en cuando algunas curvas. Eso a él le encantaba, jamás nadie le había tocado de esa manera, nadie se le hubiese acercado así antes porque todos le temían, pero Matsuri siempre fue diferente, por eso ansiaba volverse uno solo con ella, para agradecerle todos esos cálidos sentimientos que ella le había enseñado y entregado.

Sin querer perder más el tiempo, por fin él decidió deshacerse del brasier de Matsuri, sin embargo antes de si quiera poder volver a tocarla, ella le dio la vuelta, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Es mi turno Gaara-sensei… yo también quiero disfrutarlo – Dijo Matsuri con una mirada casi lujuriosa, dejando al Kazekage muy sorprendido pues jamás la había imaginado así, siempre había sido tímida y recatada a su lado, siempre había sido su tierna alumna, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado, Matsuri era una mujer y no una niña y así como él la deseaba, ella lo deseaba a él.

La castaña comenzó a besar el cuello del joven, utilizando sus manos para acariciarlo, para tocar su pecho desnudo. Al estar sobre él, podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba, pues ella estaba justo encima, su entrepierna lo sentía, pero trató de ignorar éste hecho -que sólo la hacía sentir nerviosa- y de concentrarse en lo otro, aunque sentir aquello realmente la estaba comenzando a excitar.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por el torso del pelirrojo, tal como hace un rato lo había hecho él, pero subiendo. Besó su abdomen con ahínco, bajando luego un poco más hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, donde podía notar ese bulto que hasta hace unos segundos sentía presionando contra su intimidad. Se sintió avergonzada con sólo verlo, pero decidió que lo mejor era actuar enseguida y entonces bajó el cierre del pantalón, mientras que Gaara sólo la observaba.

Bajó la prenda hasta quitársela por completo, dejándolo tan sólo en ropa interior. Gaara se levantó, tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que otra vez ella quedara sentada sobre él, sólo que ésta vez ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama y los pechos de ella se apretaban contra el torso del joven, que llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla.

—Dime una cosa ¿De verdad no tienes miedo de esto? ¿No temes que yo pueda hacerte daño? – Preguntó algo dudoso, después de todo y aunque fuera estúpido, tenía miedo de que ella le confirmara esa sospecha, pero el alivio se apoderó de él al verla sonreír y luego negar con la cabeza.

—No, ya se lo dije Gaara-sama, yo lo amo, no temo de usted, usted no es una mala persona – Fue la respuesta de ella. Gaara sonrió una vez más -ya no se le hacía tan difícil- y besó sus labios de forma demandante, al mismo tiempo que Matsuri sentía una extraña pero suave caricia por su espalda y sus piernas, pero no eran las manos de él. Al separarse y mirar, pudo ver que se trataba de la arena.

—La arena es parte de mí, no debes temerle – Le indicó Gaara, mientras que Matsuri sólo observaba como esa arena subía lentamente por sus piernas, sin embargo no se quedó demasiado tiempo en eso, pues las manos de Gaara otra vez comenzaron a moverse sobre ella, llegando ambas hasta sus pechos.

Él los masajeaba con esmero, moviendo sus manos en círculos y deleitándose con los gemidos y suspiros de la joven, mientras que ella se movía despacio, rozando sus partes íntimas entre sí, aún con la ropa interior puesta. Gaara bajó sus labios por el cuello de Matsuri, alejando una de sus manos para reemplazarla por su lengua.

—Ahh – Gimió Matsuri al sentir como él lamía uno de sus senos, acoplándose a la redondez del mismo, para finalmente morder levemente su pezón – G-Gaara-sensei… ahh – Volvió a gemir ella.

Gaara no podía soportarlo, deseaba que esto fuese mucho más allá, no se conformaba con sólo tocarla de esta manera, la necesitaba por completo. Ya no esperó más para invertir los papeles otra vez, tomó a Matsuri por la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama, volviendo a atacar sus pechos con su boca, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos, hasta sentirse satisfecho de eso.

Una vez que terminó, decidió que finalmente había llegado la hora. Acercó su mano hasta la intimidad de la chica, bajando su braguita de color rosado claro, dejándola completamente desnuda y maravillándose con aquella visión. Matsuri ya le parecía hermosa desde antes, pero verla así y saber que sólo era suya era completamente diferente, sin embargo era una sensación asombrosa.

—Eres preciosa, te amo Matsuri – Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la calló con sus labios, besándola de la forma más apasionada que pudo, tanto así que Matsuri no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, pero su vergüenza aumentó cuando sintió como lentamente la mano de su sensei acariciaba esa zona tan importante para ella, esa que jamás había tocado nadie.

—N-no… ahí no… - Se quejaba la chica, sin embargo las caricias de Gaara no se detenían, haciéndole caso omiso a su petición, pues sabía que lo que ella en verdad quería decir era que no parase. Gaara introdujo por completo dos de sus dedos, sacándole un fuerte gemido a Matsuri, pero ella se sintió tan avergonzada que se cubrió la boca con sus manos, tratando de no gemir otra vez ante lo que él le hacía, pues sus dedos entraban y salían despacio, torturándola. Él podía sentir lo extremadamente húmeda que ella se encontraba y al hacer aquel movimiento también sentía como aumentaba su grado de excitación, a tal punto de hacer que su miembro se endureciera aún más.

—Ya no puedo soportarlo más… Matsuri te necesito – Le susurró al oído. Matsuri se sonrojó por completo y cerró sus ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Gaara se separó por completo de ella, quedando sentado sobre la cama y bajando por fin su ropa interior.

La castaña abrió sus ojos lentamente, quedándose asombrada cuando pudo ver el tamaño del sexo del Kazekage –aunque ésta vez no se desmayó como la anterior-. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo, era seguro que eso le iba a doler, pero a pesar de todo no se iría, no huiría, porque confiaba en él y lo amaba, sabía que si esto estaba pasando era porque ambos lo querían. Gaara al verla con esa expresión en su rostro se preocupó, se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí, un poco… - Reconoció Matsuri con timidez – Pero no es de usted Gaara-sama, es de esto… esta es… mi primera vez… - Desvió la mirada, pero Gaara la hizo volver a mirarlo, sonriéndole.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes que sentirte obligada, ya te lo dije, no haré nada que tú no quieras – Le aseguró Gaara de forma serena y tierna a la vez. Era cierto que se sentía terriblemente excitado y deseoso por poseerla, pero si Matsuri no deseaba hacerlo él no la forzaría, sólo lo haría si ella así lo quería.

—Yo sí quiero, sólo que pensé que me iba a doler mucho… - Dijo la castaña sonriendo graciosamente. Gaara esbozó una leve sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Prometo que seré cuidadoso – Le susurró al oído, provocando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de la joven, que asintió con la cabeza y, finalmente se abrió para él.

Gaara observó con satisfacción el hecho de que Matsuri le estuviese dando su aprobación de esta manera, así que no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y mientras la besaba en los labios con pasión, la penetró con cuidado, lentamente, sintiendo como poco a poco las palpitaciones de su miembro disminuían.

La castaña soltó un grito de dolor al sentirle dentro, realmente nunca había experimentado algo así, era un tanto incómodo, sin embargo fue mucho más doloroso cuando él se topó con la barrera de su virginidad, porque ésta fue desgarrada, arrancándole un tremendo grito y provocando que varias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Perdón, lo siento Matsuri – Se disculpó el pelirrojo preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dichoso al estar dentro de ella por completo, al sentir la calidez de su interior, lo mojada y apretada que estaba, era una sensación exquisita.

—N-no se preocupe, Gaara-sama… - La joven que tenía sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, sonrió mientras que lo abrazaba, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus manos – Por favor, continúe, ya… ya no me duele tanto…

El Kazekage sólo asintió de cabeza, comenzando a empujar hacia adentro muy despacio. Pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Matsuri lentamente se relajaba ante sus envestidas, hasta que de pronto ella dejó de quejarse por el dolor, comenzando a gemir a la vez que él sentía como un intenso placer lo recorría de pies a cabeza, mientras más la envestía más delicioso se volvía.

—M-Matsuri… - Gruñó en el oído de la chica, sintiendo como las uñas de ella se enterraban en su espalda, oyendo sus maravillosos gemidos de placer, oyendo como ella le pedía más, y sin duda obedeció, aumentando la velocidad mucho más, tanto que de pronto ya no se podía detener.

Tenerla era maravilloso, poder volverse uno solo con ella, fundirse juntos en el más infinito de los placeres, gozando de cada movimiento de caderas, de cada penetración, friccionándose hasta sentir que sus cuerpos se agotaban.

Estaban sudados y cansados, pero aún así ninguno de los dos se podía detener, se sentían tan bien, sin embargo el final debió llegar como todo lo que existe, que siempre tiene un principio y un desenlace.

—Gaara-sama… G-Gaara… te… te amo… - Logró articular Matsuri, justo antes de sentir que alcanzaba el orgasmo, aquella mágica sensación que la inundó y la llevó a las estrellas por un segundo - ¡Te amo! – Gritó esta vez, completamente feliz.

—Y yo a ti – Le respondió Gaara cuando sintió como las paredes del sexo femenino se contraían, presionando así su miembro de una manera increíblemente satisfactoria, hasta que finalmente se dejó ir completamente dentro de ella, sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo.

Una vez finalizado su acto, Gaara salió con cuidado de ella, procurando no causarle ningún daño, para luego tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla. Pudo sentir el corazón de la chica latiendo fuertemente, pero el suyo estaba igual.

—Fue increíble, lástima que terminó – Dijo Matsuri recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, quien se encargó de cubrir los cuerpos de ambos con una manta.

—Eso es lo malo, que todo deba tener un final – La secundó Gaara, mirándola a los ojos - ¿Pero sabes que es lo bueno?

—¿Qué?

—Que lo podemos repetir – Respondió antes de besarla apasionadamente una vez más, podía estar tremendamente exhausto, pero por estar con ella sacaba fuerzas de donde sea.

—Esa es una buena noticia – Dijo Matsuri al separarse, para luego volverlo a besar.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Despertar de ensueño.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, que decir de esto, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Aunque haya pasado lo bueno, no quiere decir que el fic haya terminado, pues aún falta que pase una cosa y que es la razón del nombre de la historia, así que sin más, nos estamos leyendo ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Despertar de ensueño

**Y aquí vengo con el octavo capítulo del fic, cada vez nos acercamos más al fin jeje.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, saben que me hacen muy feliz.**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 8: Despertar de ensueño**

El sol daba de lleno sobre sus ojos aguamarina. Se sentía extraño y más cansado que nunca, pero increíblemente bien. Anoche había sido su primer beso, su primera vez y todas esas cosas importantes las había compartido con ella, con la mujer que amaba, que había estado a su lado de forma incondicional y que correspondía a sus sentimientos de la manera más pura y hermosa del mundo.

Se volteó despacio hacia su costado, observando con una pequeña sonrisa como la joven de cabellos castaños dormía a su lado, sonriendo dulcemente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Había sido tan maravilloso hacer el amor con ella, sentir sus manos, la calidez de su interior, poder alcanzar el clímax a su lado, oírla gemir del placer.

—Matsuri… despierta – Susurró mientras pasaba su mano lentamente por el rostro de la chica, la cual apretó sus ojos y finalmente los abrió. Ese par de ojos negros, que se asemejaban a los de un gato astuto, le miraban ahora con una gran ternura.

—Gaara-sensei… b-buenos días – Dijo la castaña, aún medio incrédula ante el hecho de despertar a su lado, pero las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza y de forma instantánea todo su rostro se puso rojo, porque ahora le parecía aún más vergonzoso. Había entregado su virginidad al hombre que amaba, fue realmente increíble ¿Pero que iba a suceder ahora? ¿Habría sido importante para él o sólo fue una aventura de una noche? Bajó la mirada ante su último pensamiento, temiendo lo peor.

—Buenos días Matsuri – Le respondió Gaara acercando su rostro al de ella, para darle un largo beso, intenso y apasionado, pues esos le encantaban, esos que se llevaban todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Gaara-sensei… - Suspiró Matsuri al separarse, se sentía realmente feliz con todo esto que estaba sucediendo, pero aún así tenía miedo de que él de pronto volviera a ser el frío Kazekage, que se alejara de ella y que nunca más le volviera a dirigir la palabra, que nunca más volviera a tocarla como lo había hecho anoche. Lo miró entonces con decisión, sentándose sobre la cama – Gaara-sensei yo quiero preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué cosa Matsuri? – Interrogó el pelirrojo también sentándose, lo que provocó que la sábana llegara hasta sus caderas, dejando entrever aquella parte que lo identificaba como hombre y provocando un tremendo sonrojo en la ojinegra, que se cubrió aún más con las sábanas.

—Y-yo… quiero saber… ¿Qué significó para usted lo que hicimos anoche? ¿Qué soy para usted Gaara-sensei? – Gaara la miró inmutable por unos segundos, una vez más de esa forma que a ella le dolía tanto, que le hacía sentir que no era algo preciado para él, que le hizo pensar que para él no había sido más que sexo, pero estaba equivocada.

El Kazekage la tomó por la cintura, tumbándola sobre la cama y quitándole la sábana de encima, cosa que hizo que Matsuri se volviera a sonrojar, por el hecho de sentirse desnuda ante él, ante aquella penetrante mirada, pero más tensa se sintió cuando vio como él se recargaba encima de ella, en la misma posición en que anoche habían hecho el amor.

—G-Gaara-sama… y-yo…

—¿Qué eres para mí me preguntas? – Repitió Gaara acercándose a su oído, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de la joven temblaba bajo el suyo – Ya te lo dije anoche… eres la mujer que amo…

Los labios de Matsuri se movían tratando de decir algo, pero nada salía de ellos más que sonidos inentendibles, sin embargo un dedo de Gaara se posó sobre ellos, callándola.

—Perdona si no fui claro anoche – Siguió hablando Gaara, mirando esos preciosos ojos negros que lo hipnotizaban como si fuesen la mismísima noche, otra cosa que le encantaba de ella, que esos ojos le recordaban al negro cielo nocturno – Matsuri… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Matsuri lo miró con sorpresa; habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, el haberse besado, el haber tenido relaciones y, finalmente el que él le pidiera que fuese su novia. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, desconcertando por completo a Gaara.

—¿No quieres?

Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que quiero, sólo estaba llorando de felicidad… Gaara-sama… lo amo tanto… tanto… - Matsuri seguía llorando, pero no pudo decir una palabra más, Gaara no le permitió hablar, porque en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba besándola intensamente, y recorriendo su blanca piel con sus manos. Bajó sus labios por el cuello de Matsuri; ahora ella era su novia, era suya, su mujer y él le iba a demostrar una vez más cuanto la amaba.

—Matsuri… gracias por estar aquí, gracias por amarme… te amo… te amo demasiado… - Gaara dirigió su mano a esa zona íntima, acariciando su muslo interno, rozando su intimidad sólo con sus dedos. Matsuri gimió sutilmente y Gaara mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole una pequeña risita.

—Gaara-sama… que travieso… - Dijo Matsuri riendo divertida. Gaara también sonrió y la volvió a besar, dirigiendo su miembro ya erecto hacia la zona íntima de Matsuri, dispuesto a volver a hacerla suya, a volver a poseerla como anoche, completamente excitado al darse cuenta que de nuevo ella estaba totalmente húmeda, lista para recibirlo, pero no pudo ir más allá porque justo en ese momento la manilla de su puerta comenzó a rodar.

—¿Gaara estás ahí? – Se escuchó la voz de Temari, que estaba algo preocupada porque finalmente ni él ni Matsuri habían regresado a la fiesta anoche y eso la tenía bastante inquieta.

—Mierda, es Temari – Dijo Gaara en un susurro dirigido a Matsuri, la cual se había sorprendido y estaba algo asustada de ser descubierta ahí, en la cama de Gaara y completamente desnuda. Gaara lo notó y quiso hacer algo, pero fue demasiado tarde pues Temari terminó por abrir la puerta - ¡N-no entres Temari! – Gritó desesperado y parándose, pero la rubia entró de todas formas.

Gaara rápidamente tomó lo primero que encontró para cubrir su desnudez y así su hermana no viera su hombría, mientras que Matsuri se cubrió por completo con las sábanas, pero igual se notaba que estaba ahí, por lo que Temari apenas entró, se devolvió y cerró la puerta despacio, mientras que Gaara y Matsuri se quedaban en silencio.

—¡Kya, Kankuro! – Gritó de pronto la rubia, con voz tremendamente emocionada - ¡Kankuro no lo vas a creer, Gaara, nuestro pequeño Gaara se ha hecho hombre!

Gaara enrojeció completamente, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¡Temari! – Gritó enojado, aún cubriendo su parte intima con lo que era un osito de peluche que usaba cuando era niño.

—¡Kankuro, ven a celebrar conmigo! – Gritaba la mayor de los Sabaku No mientras corría por el pasillo, pero como Gaara estaba desnudo no la podía seguir.

—¡Ah, Temari juro que me la cobraré! – Exclamó el joven Kazekage, mientras que su dulce alumna y ahora novia, le miraba divertida. Gaara cerró la puerta de golpe, sentándose al lado de Matsuri, que a pesar de estar completamente sonrojada no podía quitar esa sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro, porque finalmente estaba junto a la persona que ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gaara-sama, lo mejor va a ser que yo me vaya a mi casa por ahora, al parecer Kankuro-san y Temari-san no lo dejarán en paz – Dijo la castaña llevándose una mano a sus labios, cubriéndolos de forma sutil y provocando cierto cosquilleo en el estómago del pelirrojo.

—Con que te estás riendo – Dijo él, frunciendo el ceño, pero enseguida dibujó una sonrisa y se lanzó sobre Matsuri, haciéndole cosquillas – Ya verás lo que te pasa por burlarte.

—¡N-no, Gaara-sama… no lo haga! – Se quejaba Matsuri entre carcajadas, pues no podía parar de reír y le costaba demasiado decir alguna palabra completa, sin embargo era un momento tan hermoso, no quería que nunca se acabara, no quería jamás volver a estar lejos de él.

Por su parte Gaara se sentía igual, ahora que tenía a Matsuri a su lado ya no la dejaría ir nunca, ella sería suya para siempre, tal como anoche.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡¿Cómo dices? – Gritó ella completamente alterada y sorprendida, casi dejando sorda a su amiga una vez más, la cual se cubrió los oídos - ¡¿Tuviste sexo con Gaara-sama?

—¡S-Sari! – La regañó Matsuri completamente sonrojada, y es que sinceramente ¿Cómo se le ocurría gritarlo en medio de la calle? Todas las personas ahí presentes se voltearon a verlas, sin poder creer lo que estaban oyendo.

Matsuri se sintió tremendamente avergonzada, así que tomó a Sari de la mano y se alejó saltando a los techos de las casas, perdiéndose de la vista de todos esos aldeanos metiches, que al parecer gustaban de enterarse de la vida privada de los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la actual novia del Kazekage, ambas entraron rápido y Matsuri por fin soltó el brazo de su amiga, la cual se sobaba la muñeca pues le había quedado adolorida.

—Auch ¿Por qué me jalaste así? – Se quejó ella.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar semejante cosa en la calle? – Reclamó Matsuri aún sonrojada, porque había sido increíblemente vergonzoso lo que hizo Sari. Por otro lado, ella se dio cuenta y se sintió un tanto arrepentida.

—Gomen – Se disculpó mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente, luego de lo cual se sentó en el sillón de la casa de su mejor amiga, mirándola de forma interrogatoria – Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo es eso de que tuviste… relaciones con Gaara-sama? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, pues aunque aparentaba estar tranquila, la verdad era que sentía muchos celos.

—Bueno… - Matsuri se sentó a su lado, sonriendo de una forma tan feliz que por un momento Sari se sintió bien por ella. La chica de orbes negras miró hacia la pared, pero no poniéndole atención, sino mas bien tratando de recordar todas esas sensaciones tan maravillosas que había experimentado anoche junto a él – Las cosas se dieron de esa manera… Gaara-sama me dijo que me amaba, y después… después estuvimos juntos… - Confesó sonrojándose.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Te dolió? – Preguntó Sari muy intrigada, pues al menos quería saber un poco, ya que era definitivo que había perdido contra Matsuri, pues ahora ella era la novia de Gaara y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso, además, él jamás la había mirado de esa forma en que siempre veía a Matsuri, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo había querido aceptar hasta ahora.

—S-sí, me dolió mucho al principio, pero después… fue todo tan hermoso, se sintió tan bien… Gaara-sama fue tan tierno conmigo… - Decía Matsuri, que incluso a pesar de todo lo que sucedió no podía creerlo, no se hacía aún a la idea de ser la novia del Kazekage.

—Que envidia siento… - Reconoció Sari bajando la mirada. Tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, no podía negar que tanto ella como cualquier chica de Suna, estaba locamente enamorada de Gaara, pero también estaba feliz por Matsuri, porque ella era su mejor amiga y se veía realmente contenta – Pero… pasando a otra cosa – La chica sonrió ampliamente – Dime algo, ya que yo jamás lo podré saber por mi cuenta… ¿De que porte es su… ya sabes?

—¡Sari! – Matsuri volvió a ponerse como tomate ¿Cómo le podía preguntar algo así? Y además, se moría de la vergüenza de usar la palabra "muy grande".

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡Oh Dios mío, crecen tan rápido! – Vociferaba Kankuro fingiendo el llanto de un _padre _orgulloso, pues al enterarse de lo que su pequeño hermanito había hecho no tenía otra forma de sentirse, además le divertía esa expresión que tenía Gaara, como si estuviera a punto de salirse de sus casillas – No puedo creer aún que mi hermanito del alma se haya vuelto hombre – Volvió a llorar el marionetista.

—Te mataré si no te callas – Fue todo el comentario que hizo el pelirrojo, que estaba tratando de contenerse para no convertir esa amenaza en realidad, pues verdaderamente tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo.

—Ya, basta ustedes dos – Interrumpió Temari, luego de que vio temblar a Kankuro como un pollito, después de todo Gaara aún les seguía infundiendo temor cada vez que les amenazaba de esa forma, aunque sabían que nunca les haría daño, era tan serio que asustaba – Kankuro, deja en paz a Gaara, no te lo conté para que te estuvieras burlando, sino más bien para felicitarlo ¡Gaara al fin tiene a alguien!

El pelirrojo simplemente chasqueó su lengua y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a tan incómoda situación ¿Por qué sus hermanos debían meterse en asuntos que no les incumbían? Si él _ya se había hecho hombre _no era problema de ellos ¿O sí?

—Como sea, sólo déjenme en paz, me voy a trabajar – Caminó hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por su hermana, que le tomó del hombro con delicadeza.

—Gaara… sólo te quería decir que estoy muy feliz por ti, me alegra verte así… aunque no quieras demostrarlo sé que estás feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Kage, que estaba aún dando la espalda a su hermana mayor, pero aunque él nunca se volteó, ella supo que agradecía sus palabras. Gaara finalmente no dijo nada, sólo siguió su camino hacia la puerta, saliendo a paso lento, sin embargo en ese instante Kankuro decidió molestarle por última vez.

—¡Supongo que usaste protección, no querrás ser papá tan joven!

Ante el comentario el pelirrojo frenó sus pasos en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos por primera vez ¡Oh por Dios, la gente de la aldea había escuchado!

Ahora todos le miraban atentamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento, pero con caras de profunda sorpresa y por supuesto, curiosidad.

Una ira incontrolable se apoderó de él, además, era cierto, no usó ninguna protección y ahora se sentía preocupado por ese hecho ¡Todo por culpa de Kankuro!

—¡Kankuro, te mataré! – Gritó furioso, mientras un montón de arena se esparcía a su alrededor.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y la castaña se encontraba camino al palacio del Kazekage. A estas alturas, y gracias a los gritos tanto de Kankuro como de Sari, ya toda la aldea estaba enterada de su _relación _con el Kazekage, incluso algunas señoras la habían felicitado en la calle por conseguir a tan buen partido como era el mismo líder de su aldea, otras sin embargo le deseaban la más dolorosa de las muertes, para así poder volver a tener el camino libre con su amado, aunque Matsuri no se asustó por eso, ya desde antes todas ellas la odiaban por ser su alumna, ahora que la odiaran por ser su novia era casi lo mismo.

—Cielos… no lo he visto desde la mañana… - Se dijo la joven algo nerviosa. Era verdad, desde que se despidió de él esta mañana ya no le había vuelto a ver, así que se le formó un nudo en la garganta, su estómago se sentía como si hubiera mil maripositas revoloteando dentro y sus piernas parecían de gelatina, pues no dejaban de temblar – Debo calmarme… tengo que hacerlo…

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, para así poder deshacerse de sus nervios, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, notó como una chica se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la oficina de su adorado pelirrojo. Aquella joven era realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello corto y de color púrpura, sus ojos eran marrones, y que decir de su figura. Ella era nada más y nada menos que Kaoru Tada, aquella antipática jovencita que Gaara odiaba tener cerca.

La joven ni siquiera le prestó atención, sólo la pasó de largo y entró al palacio Kazekage, dejando a Matsuri un tanto desconcertada. La castaña no esperó más y entró también, los nervios habían desaparecido para ser reemplazados por la curiosidad de saber que hacía ella aquí.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara se encontraba firmando papeles en su oficina, pero estaba algo ansioso, sabía que en cualquier momento entraría Matsuri a traerle los informes de las misiones, entrada y salida de la aldea y todo aquello que ella solía hacer como su asistente. No la había visto desde la mañana y necesitaba tenerla en frente y poder decirle cuanto la quería, poder sentir que era real todo lo que anoche habían vivido.

Se distrajo de su trabajo cuando sintió como alguien abría su puerta. Miró expectante por que se tratara de Matsuri, aunque ella solía golpear antes de entrar, sin embargo se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver a Kaoru Tada entrando de lo más confianzuda, aunque traía una expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿No deberías golpear antes de entrar a mi oficina? – Preguntó Gaara con cierto sarcasmo, aunque su expresión no demostraba nada. La muchacha le siguió mirando fijamente, hasta que de pronto, posó sus dos manos sin nada de delicadeza sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo, que siguió mirándola con frialdad.

—¡¿Cómo es esa historia de que esa mujercita de poca clase es tu novia Gaara-sama? – Exigió saber, sin mostrar ningún tipo de respeto hacia aquella figura de autoridad, nada más que el "sama".

Por primera vez Gaara la miró con ira, aunque fue sólo una leve expresión en su rostro.

—No tienes ningún derecho de llamar a Matsuri de esa manera – Dijo de forma seca y áspera, causando cierto temor en la chica, pero ella siguió firme en su posición - ¿Tú quien te has creído que eres para exigirme explicaciones?

—Yo soy… la mujer perfecta para ti, Gaara-sama, quien debe ser tu novia y tu prometida, tengo una excelente clase social y soy la hija de un miembro del consejo, además de ser una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Acaso necesitas algo más en una mujer? ¿Acaso ella tiene algo que yo no?

—Por supuesto – Fue la rápida respuesta del joven. Una vez más clavó sus ojos aguamarina en esa chica, sin percatarse de que Matsuri estaba por entrar a su oficina – Matsuri no podría compararse contigo en ninguno de los aspectos que has mencionado, es cierto que ella no tiene una gran posición social, ni mucho menos es la hija de un miembro del consejo, y aunque es una buena ninja sé que no es la mejor – Ante sus palabras la castaña tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, se sentía de lo peor, jamás pensó que su amado Gaara hablaría así de ella, pero justo cuando estaba por alejarse, él continuó hablando – Sin embargo ella es la persona más importante en mi vida, ella fue la primera en aceptarme cuando todos temían de mí, ella ha estado a mi lado de forma incondicional, su sonrisa siempre me alegra, su calidez como persona es algo que tú jamás podrías tener con ninguno de tus lujos ni técnicas ninja, tú jamás podrías parecerte a ella ni en un millón de años.

Kaoru estaba atónita ¿Desde cuando Gaara tenía palabras tan hermosas hacia una persona? Y peor aún, a alguien que ella consideraba infinitamente inferior a ella ¡Esto no era justo!

—G-Gaara-sama… - La dulce y a la vez temblorosa voz de Matsuri resonó en los oídos del Kage como si fuese un eco, la podía oír una y otra vez mientras que sus ojos se posaban algo sorprendidos sobre su pequeña figura, notando sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, aunque en realidad su expresión no era de tristeza sino más bien de felicidad.

—Matsuri… yo… tú… ¿Oíste lo que dije? – Preguntó un tanto nervioso. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Kaoru observó la escena con profundo asco, para luego simplemente marcharse dando un portazo, que hizo a Matsuri dar un salto, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a su dramática salida, pues lo importante era lo que sucedía ahora entre ellos.

—Gaara-sama… ¿Yo de verdad… significo todo eso para usted?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la chica para abrazarla cálidamente, disfrutando del aroma que ella desprendía, de la calidez de su cuerpo que aún no paraba de temblar, impresionada por esas bellas palabras que él había dicho.

—Claro que sí, eres eso y mucho más para mí Matsuri, eres la persona que me enseñó a amar, tú me demostraste que puedo alcanzar la felicidad… por eso yo… te protegeré con mi vida, de quien sea, nadie jamás te hará daño, es una promesa…

La joven simplemente cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo a ese dulce abrazo que demostraba todo lo que sentía él por ella, eso que la hacía tan feliz. Sin embargo, Gaara no sabía que tal vez no podría cumplir del todo su promesa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Qué dices vieja Tsunade? ¿Ir a entregar un pergamino secreto en Suna? – Preguntó aquel joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, recibiendo el fuerte golpe de un libro en su cabeza y cayendo al suelo algo mareado, mientras que la dulce chica de largo cabello azulado y ojos aperlados le veía con preocupación, al tiempo que la peli rosa tenía una expresión de "_este idiota" _grabada en su rostro.

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar vieja! – Gritó la rubia mujer con expresión un tanto histérica – Y trata el tema más delicadamente, se supone que si es secreto no debes revelarlo a los cuatro vientos ¿Entendido?

—Sí… - Respondió débilmente el mareado rubio. La ojiperla trató de ayudarle agachándose a su lado, pero no era capaz de tocarlo pues si lo hacía seguro terminaría desmayada.

—¿E… estás bien N-Naruto-kun? – Preguntó con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, cosa que la hacía lucir realmente adorable. Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de lo obvio, mientras que el rubio se sentaba apropiadamente para luego sonreír a la joven.

—Si estoy bien Hinata, gracias por preocuparte – Respondió de esa forma tan despreocupada, pero que aún así lograba que el corazón de la Hyûga diera saltos enormes dentro de su pecho, a pesar de que ese rubio jamás se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, desde siempre lo había estado.

—Bueno… tomando en cuenta que Naruto ya se ha recuperado, creo que lo más prudente será partir cuanto antes – Opinó Sakura mirando a su maestra, la cual asintió con la cabeza. Naruto se puso de pie y la rosada se dirigió a la Hokage - ¿Entonces debemos reunirnos en el punto de encuentro?

—Así es, sería muy riesgoso llevar el pergamino directamente a Suna, así que lo mejor es que hagan sólo la mitad del viaje y la otra mitad sea realizada por ellos, ya informé al Kazekage sobre el asunto y enviará a ninjas calificados para esta misión – Fue la respuesta de la rubia. Los tres ninjas asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Naruto se veía un tanto desanimado.

—Que lástima, y yo que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Gaara, pero para otra vez será – Murmuró resignado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la oficina del Kazekage, éste se encontraba frente a sus dos hermanos mayores, mirándoles con seriedad, mientras estos dos asentían con la cabeza, mostrándose serios también.

—¿Tienen clara su misión? – Preguntó el colorado con autoridad. Temari asintió y Kankuro sonrió, mostrando así que todo les había quedado muy claro.

—Todo saldrá bien Gaara, en menos de lo que esperas tendrás aquí ese pergamino – Dijo Temari con seguridad, aunque se sentía un poco frustrada de tener que ir sólo hasta la mitad de camino a Konoha, pues le hubiese gustado acompañar a Shikamaru hasta su aldea, porque aprovechando que iban para allá lo dejarían de camino junto a sus compañeros de la hoja – _Vaya… hubiese sido mejor ir hasta allá, así me podría haber quedado un día y sin que Gaara o Kankuro estén vigilando lo que hago, pero ni modo… _- Pensó frustrada.

Por su parte Gaara se puso de pie, ahora se sentía más tranquilo que nunca, más feliz que nunca. Sentía enormes deseos de que se hiciera ya de noche, para así poder llevarse a Matsuri a su cuarto y así disfrutar de sus dulces caricias y su frágil y cálido cuerpo una vez más, a fin de cuentas sus hermanos se iban por la tarde y tendría la casa sólo para él.

Esta sería una gran noche, pero la mañana tal vez no lo fuera tanto.

Continuara:

Próximo capítulo: Misión, invasión.

**00000000000000**

**Lindo, lindo Gaara ¿Verdad que sí lo es?**

**Vaya, una misión de Konoha y Suna en conjunto ¿Qué pasará? Esperen para saber ^^**

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado, sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Bye!**


	9. Misión, invasión

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí vengo a dejarles la conti de este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que el capítulo les agrade. Ya nos acercamos cada vez más al final ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 9: Misión, invasión**

Sus manos no paraban de acariciar ese cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba debajo de él, mientras que sus labios la besaban con fogosidad. Se sentía increíble estar dentro de ella de nuevo, poder hacer suya a esa mujer que lo enloquecía con sólo mirarla, que antes era sólo su alumna y que ahora era su perdición, su mayor vicio, esa droga que era imposible dejar porque se había vuelto adicto a ella, porque si no la tenía se volvería loco.

—Matsuri… - Gruñó al oído de la joven, besando sus labios luego mientras sentía como esas suaves manos se aferraban a su espalda, como sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello y de sus dulces labios escapaban excitantes gemidos de placer, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el límite permitido para un ser humano.

—G-Gaara-sensei… Dios… - Jadeaba la castaña con cansancio, mientras el pelirrojo abandonaba su actual postura para situarse justo al lado de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, acariciando su cabello y mirándola a los ojos con pasión aún – Te amo, Gaara-sensei.

—Yo también te amo Matsuri – Respondió él antes de besarla. Le encantaba sentir que esos labios tan rojos eran suyos, que esos besos pasionales sólo serían de él por la eternidad, que nadie más tocaría su pequeño cuerpo porque ya estaba marcada por todos lados, porque en cada rincón de su piel se sentía la esencia de sus besos, cada parte de ella le pertenecía a él y no había nadie que pudiera rebatirlo.

—Mmm, tengo mucho sueño ya, creo que es bastante tarde – Opinó Matsuri apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, cerrando sus ojos negros mientras el rojo de sus mejillas no desparecía, pues aún se encontraba agitada por lo que acababan de hacer, además aún no terminaba de creérselo, todavía le parecía estar soñando – Estoy cansada, Gaara-sensei esto ha sido muy agotador… - Decía cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

—Siempre te cansas demasiado rápido, en los entrenamientos era igual – Dijo Gaara con el ceño algo fruncido, pues él aún tenía muchas energías y podría seguir toda la noche si era necesario, pero también se daba cuenta de que su princesa necesitaba reponer fuerzas, así que la dejaría dormir por esta noche, ya mañana podrían repetir la experiencia unas cuantas veces.

—Gomen, pero todavía no me acostumbro a esto – Matsuri sonrió graciosamente, dándose una vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a Gaara, cerrando de nueva cuenta sus ojos para tratar de dormir. Él la abrazó por la espalda, cubriéndola un poco con las sábanas para que no se enfriara su cuerpo. Besó su cuello un par de veces y finalmente se recostó – Buenas noches Gaara-sensei.

—Buenas noches Matsuri – Le respondió él cerrando sus orbes aguamarina, después de todo también estaba agotado, a fin de cuentas su cuerpo tampoco se acostumbraba aún al hecho de tener ese tipo de intimidad con una mujer, y aunque recientemente había descubierto que le encantaba hacerlo con Matsuri, también debía medirse un poco, pues sabía perfectamente que ningún exceso es bueno.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Habían estado prácticamente toda la noche recorriendo aquel bosque, lo que los tenía muy cansados ya, así que decidieron parar para descansar un poco, además ya necesitaban comer sino no serían capaces de continuar por la mañana.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea acampar en este lugar Sakura-chan? – Preguntó Naruto mientras pisaba el suelo firmemente. Sakura soltó un suspiro, dirigiendo una mirada a la joven Hyûga.

—Bueno, Hinata es la líder de la misión, pregúntale a ella – En el instante en que los ojos azules del Uzumaki se posaron sobre la figura de la joven Hyûga, su corazón se agitó violentamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto como si estuviese padeciendo de fiebre.

—¿Qué dices Hinata? ¿Está bien este lugar?

—S-sí, N-Naruto-kun este lugar está… b-bien… - Respondió Hinata con dificultad. Era inútil tratar de comportarse bien frente a él, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosísima, no podía evitar que sus piernas y todo su cuerpo temblasen ante ese rubio que desde hace tiempo había cautivado su corazón.

—Bueno – La voz de Sakura interrumpió, sabía que Hinata estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no desfallecer de amor por el despistado de Naruto, así que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla un poco – Será mejor buscar algo para comer y mientras tanto Naruto levanta las tiendas, Hinata vendrá conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo solo Sakura-chan? Que mala eres – Se quejaba Naruto cruzándose de brazos, pues no le parecía buena idea quedarse ahí solo en medio del bosque – Además ¿Qué no es Hinata la líder? Que ella decida con quien quiere estar – Exigió tomando a la Hyûga del brazo, cosa que provocó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de ella – Venga Hinata, quédate conmigo.

—¿Qué me quede… contigo…? – Repitió Hinata mientras su rostro se tornaba totalmente rojo, casi como si fuese un tomate maduro o una manzana, y entonces, sin más, se desmayó. Naruto se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos para que no se fuese a golpear, viendo como Sakura sólo soltaba un suspiro resignada.

—Sabía que esto terminaría así – Murmuró entre dientes la chica rosada – En fin, iré a buscar de comer, tú cuida de Hinata mientras levantas el campamento, ya regreso – Y así sin más la ojijade se perdió entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, dejando a Naruto con una desmayada Hinata entre sus brazos, cosa que no estaba seguro de poder manejar muy bien.

—Oye… Hinata… - Le susurraba tratando de despertarla, mas de pronto se le quedó viendo atentamente, detallando la fina forma de su cara y aquellas cautivadoras curvas que poseía su delgado cuerpo. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de ello, pero Hinata era realmente hermosa ¿Cómo nunca lo vio antes?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari y Kankuro se encontraban refugiados dentro de una cueva. Había una extensa tormenta de arena y se encontraban a la mitad del desierto. El castaño encendió una pequeña fogata para poder distinguir mejor el lugar donde se hallaban y al mismo tiempo poder calentar sus cuerpos, mientras que Temari sacaba unos cuantos víveres de su bolso de viaje.

—Que frío hace… - Susurró la rubia abrazando su propio cuerpo. Notó a Kankuro estornudar y limpiarse la nariz luego.

—Ese Gaara, ha de estar pasando una gran noche junto a Matsuri, seguro que se calientan los cuerpos mutuamente – Dijo entre dientes, pero de igual manera fue oído por Temari, quien se largó a reír por lo escuchado, después de todo eso que decía Kankuro perfectamente podía ser posible, y lo era.

—Tal vez, a lo mejor pronto nos convirtamos en tíos – Secundó la Sabaku No, que seguía riendo mientras que su hermano la acompañaba.

Desde las sombras apareció Shikamaru Nara, que se había despertado por aquellas carcajadas que soltaban los dos hermanos del Kazekage. Se recostó de nuevo y se cubrió los oídos, tratando de volver a dormir, pero esos dos sí que eran molestos.

—Pf, que problemáticos – Se quejó entornando los ojos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La mañana había llegado casi sin notarlo. No había dormido demasiado así que estaba aún muy cansada, pues eso de irse a pasar la noche en casa de Gaara no fue un buen descanso, se habían pasado la mitad de la misma haciendo el amor, aunque no podía negar que había sido maravilloso.

—Mmm… Matsuri… - Susurraba el pelirrojo besando su cuello. Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja para hacer que ella por fin abriera sus ojos – Despierta, dormilona.

—Gaara-sama… no me muerdas, eso duele… - Se quejó la castaña dándose la vuelta. El color rojo no tardó en ocupar sus mejillas al notar ese perfecto torso que poseía el hombre de sus sueños, porque a pesar de haberlo tenido sólo para ella aún le provocaba nerviosismo verlo casi desnudo, siempre lo haría - ¿Ya es hora de irnos a la oficina? Porque por mi me quedaría aquí contigo – Preguntó juguetona, logrando exactamente lo que quería, provocar a su sensei.

No sabía exactamente en que momento le había comenzado a tratar de tú, tal vez había sido anoche mientras él la poseía, en realidad no lo tenía muy claro, pero como él no se había quejado ella seguiría llamándole así.

—Bueno, todavía no es hora, en realidad estaba pensando en desayunar… pero si tú quieres… podemos repetir lo de anoche… - Gaara rápidamente la besó, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo. Sus besos eran intensos y apasionados, le encantaba sentir a esa mujer, llegar hasta el clímax a su lado y terminar dentro de ella, pero entonces ella lo apartó suavemente, justo cuando más aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Gaara-sensei, debes controlarte, esperemos hasta la noche ¿De acuerdo?

Gaara la miró por un momento, notando esas mejillas sonrojadas y esa agitada respiración, esos labios hinchados de tanto besarlo, ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo que ahora era de una mujer, porque él la había hecho mujer, entonces sólo sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza para al final levantarse.

—Vamos a comer, no quiero que después estés trabajando a medias por falta de energías, además… en la noche no aceptaré un no por respuesta – Advirtió mientras se sentaba para buscar su ropa interior.

Matsuri sonrió divertida, asintiendo con la cabeza para después levantarse y buscar también su ropa interior. Ella no había traído que ponerse, Gaara prácticamente la había secuestrado de su casa y se la trajo en pijama, así que tuvo que pedirle prestado a su novio algo de Temari, aunque las ropas de la rubia se veían algo grandes.

—Si quieres te puedes poner mi camisa para estar aquí, y cuando salgas te vas con algo de Temari – Aconsejó el Kage mientras que buscaba entre sus cosas. Sacó una camisa de color celeste claro, entregándosela a su novia, la cual la miró con cierta dulzura, mientras sentía lo suave que era - ¿Qué? – Preguntó él.

—No puedo creer que usaré tu camisa Gaara-sama, es tan suave… - Dijo Matsuri pasando la tela por su rostro. Entonces extendió sus brazos y se puso la prenda, la cual le quedaba como un corto vestido. Gaara la miró embelesado, ella realmente lucía preciosa, tan deseable que nuevamente le estaba costando controlarse adecuadamente - ¿Cómo me queda?

—B-bien – Respondió Gaara teniendo que desviar la mirada. Matsuri no lo comprendió del todo, pero trató de no darle importancia al hecho y así ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. La castaña comenzó a buscar las cosas para preparar algo de comer, así que tuvo que revisar los estantes para acordarse bien donde estaba todo. En eso trató de alcanzar un estante muy alto, así que estiró sus manos y se puso en puntitas, lo que provocó que la camisa que traía puesta subiera, dejando ver parte de sus bragas de color negro, logrando que el corazón de Gaara se acelerara al no poder apartar su vista.

—No alcanzo… - Se quejaba la chica, que trataba de alcanzar la sal, pero finalmente ésta fue bajada por la arena del pelirrojo, que no soportaría verla por otro segundo más en esa pose tan sexy, porque entonces inevitablemente perdería los estribos y la terminaría haciendo suya en aquella cocina.

—Ahí tienes – Dijo aparentando desinterés. Matsuri le sonrió y recibió el frasquito blanco entre sus manos.

—Gracias, Gaara-sensei – Dijo alegremente. Gaara sólo la miró y asintió con la cabeza, una vez más tratando de controlarse, porque eso debía hacer, tener autocontrol con esta situación, después de todo Matsuri era su novia y aunque pudiera tenerla cuando quisiera también debía respetar su espacio. Pero al final, se daba cuenta de que no quería a ninguna otra mujer, no deseaba hacerlo con nadie más, sólo ella era capaz de despertar ese deseo incontrolable en él, sólo ella y ninguna otra.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru ya habían comenzado a avanzar hacia el final del desierto desde hace unas tres horas. Desde donde estaban se podía ver el comienzo del bosque, lo que indicaba que ya faltaba poco para llegar al punto de encuentro, tal vez unas dos horas más.

—¿Crees que ese famoso pergamino contenga alguna técnica secreta o algo así? – Preguntó Kankuro a Temari, pues tenía curiosidad de que sería lo que iban a recoger, puesto que para haber sido enviados ellos, debía ser algo realmente importante.

—No sé Kankuro, pero lo más probable es que sí, ya que según Gaara la misión es muy importante – Fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Shikamaru avanzaba en silencio mientras oía a los dos hermanos de la arena hablar sobre aquel pergamino, no tenía mucho interés pero no había nada mejor en lo que se pudiera entretener, además ya faltaba poco para llegar al bosque, desde ahí le sería más fácil llegar a Konoha y por fin descansaría, pero no sabía por que no tenía un buen presentimiento, como si el momento de descansar aún no fuese a llegar, como si fuese a suceder algo que se lo impidiera.

—_Que problemático, ojalá sólo sea una falsa alarma, quiero llegar a casa y dormir por dos días _– Pensó con flojera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en marcha hacia el punto de encuentro con los ninjas de Sunagakure que recibirían el pergamino que la ojiperla traía consigo. Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, aún pensando en lo ocurrido ayer y en lo de esta mañana, después de todo se había desmayado en los brazos de Naruto.

—_¿D-donde estoy? – Se preguntó mientras las imágenes lentamente llegaban a su cerebro, haciendo que pudiera distinguir los colores que se presentaban frente a sus ojos; acababa de recuperar el conocimiento después de estar desmayada. Se sentó con cuidado, pues estaba un poco mareada y miró a su alrededor._

_Los pájaros cantaban y los rayos del sol golpeaban contra su cara, claramente había amanecido hace poco. Se fijó en que se encontraba dentro de una tienda, pero justo al lado de una pequeña ventana y que además, estaba sola. De pronto, notó como la tienda se abría y dejaba ver el rostro de su adorado rubio, el cual entró de pronto y tan escandaloso como siempre. _

—_¡Oye Hinata! ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó muy sonriente, sin darse cuenta de que el rostro de la ojiperla se tornaba completamente sonrojado._

—_Ah… y-yo… ¿Qué me pasó? – Quiso saber ella, pues era el colmo que siendo la líder de ésta misión se hubiese desmayado, tenía que controlarse mejor ante Naruto, sino terminaría muy mal._

—_Te desmayaste igual que siempre, creo que estás enferma o algo – Respondió Naruto posando su mano sobre la frente de Hinata de forma descuidada, provocando que su rostro se sonrojara entero – Pero bueno, si ya te sientes bien será mejor continuar con la misión ¿Te parece?_

—_E-está bien, Naruto-kun – Dijo la Hyûga bajando la mirada._

Suspiró, aún seguían saltando por los árboles y ella no dejaba de ver de reojo al rubio. Jamás sería tan fuerte como para decirle lo que sentía por él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se había puesto ya la ropa de Temari, era cierto que le quedaba bastante grande pero para Gaara no dejaba de verse preciosa. Se estaban besando como despedida, pues ella ahora se iría para dejarlo trabajar. Gaara la sostenía por la cintura mientras que ella lo rodeaba por el cuello.

—Nos vemos después Gaara-sama, y recuerda no secuestrarme de mi cuarto de nuevo – Le dijo la castaña sonriendo divertida, pero él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? No vas a decirme ahora que la pasaste mal conmigo, no puedes negar que te gustó – Le susurró besando sutilmente su cuello. Matsuri se estremeció, ese hombre la volvía loca, si desde antes de haberle robado la virginidad la enloquecía, ahora era el doble.

—C-claro que me gustó, sabes que me encantas Gaara-sama – Respondió sonrojada. Gaara devoró sus labios con ferocidad, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, esa chica le hacía perder por completo la razón, la necesitaba como al aire y se estaba muriendo por acariciar su piel y sentirla nuevamente.

La castaña tampoco quería negarse, Gaara sabía cómo excitarla y convencerla de que se entregara a él cuando quería.

Sintió las manos del Kazekage bajando lentamente por su espalda, deshaciendo el nudo del kimono morado que se había puesto; iba a desnudarla, le haría el amor de nuevo, pero entonces, justo al deshacerse del nudo la puerta de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Ambos se separaron sorprendidos y algo agitados, pero se dieron cuenta de que seguramente era algo importante, porque los golpes a la puerta eran constantes.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Gaara al abrir la puerta. Notó a uno de sus ninjas desesperado, al parecer algo realmente grave sucedía.

—Kazekage-sama es urgente, han atacado a varios de nuestros ninjas mientras regresaban de sus misiones, tiene que venir ahora.

—Enseguida – Respondió con seriedad el Kazekage. Miró hacia adentro y vio a su novia asentir con la cabeza también.

Tenían que averiguar qué estaba pasando.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Esto es… - Gaara veía sorprendido lo que ante sus ojos acontecía. A las afueras de su aldea, había una enorme cantidad de sus ninjas tirados en la arena del desierto, derrotados y heridos, pero no muertos. Estaban siendo atendidos por algunos ninjas médicos, sin embargo el proceso era lento.

No podía creerlo ¿Quién habría sido capaz de hacer algo como eso, y por qué?

—Gaara-sama… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Interrogó Matsuri sorprendida, pues ella acababa de llegar ya que había ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, ahora traía puesta su ropa ninja habitual.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que averiguarlo, no permitiré que las cosas se queden así, eso lo juro – Respondió apretando los puños, sentía impotencia pues él era el responsable de proteger a su gente y no se podía perdonar que hubiera pasado algo así.

—Gaara-sama… - Susurró la castaña bajando la mirada, tal vez ella tenía algo de culpa, estaba siendo una distracción para Gaara, pero no, no debía pensar así, lo que había entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con esos desalmados que habían atacado a sus compañeros. Al menos habían sido piadosos y les dejaron con vida.

—Gaara-sama, hay un ninja que está consciente y quiere hablar con usted – Le informó un Anbu. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a aquel Anbu. Llegaron al interior de una improvisada tienda que hacía de hospital, notando al ninja recostado en una camilla.

—Kazekage-sama… yo… tengo que decirle algo… - Hablaba débilmente el muchacho de cabello negro. Matsuri lo miró con tristeza, pero con una cálida sonrisa quiso hacerle ver que todo estaría bien, así que él se sintió mucho mejor – Esos ninjas que nos atacaron… lo que buscaban era… un pergamino secreto…

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron levemente sorprendidos ¿Pergamino secreto? ¿Sería acaso el que fueron a buscar Temari y Kankuro? Y si era así, tal vez ellos dos estaban en peligro, sobre todo si eran tomados por sorpresa.

—¿Y hacia donde se fueron? – Interrogó, tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

—Creo que… uno de ellos usaba un jutsu de manipulación de mentes, porque después de hacer unos sellos dijeron que ya sabían el camino, que… seguirían a Temari-sama y a Kankuro-sama…

—Maldita sea… - Gaara se alejó del ninja, estaba preocupado por sus hermanos, tenía que advertirles de alguna manera, no podía permitir que los atacaran y que se quedasen con el pergamino secreto. Estaba pensando en qué hacer, cuando sintió la delicada mano de su novia tomar la suya. La miró y se dio cuenta de que ella le sonreía de esa manera tan especial, que era capaz de tranquilizarlo siempre.

—Gaara-sensei, si me dejas yo puedo ir donde Temari-san y Kankuro-san, así les puedo advertir del peligro y evitarlo – Sugirió, sin embargo a él no le pareció una buena idea, demostrándolo con su ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé… si a ti te pasara algo yo… no lo creo Matsuri – Negó inmediatamente, pues no soportaría que a ella le sucediera alguna cosa, si iba sola podría correr demasiado peligro.

—Soy una ninja fuerte, déjame intentarlo, confía en mí.

—¿Estás segura? – Cuestionó cambiando su expresión de enojo a una de preocupación, pero nuevamente esa sonrisa llena de dulzura y calidez logró convencerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí, soy tu alumna, soy alumna del Kazekage.

Gaara finalmente se rindió, ella tenía toda la razón, tenía que confiar, porque aunque fuera su novia ella seguía siendo una ninja de la aldea, no podía impedirle que hiciera misiones, sería absurdo y ridículo mantenerla en la aldea sólo por miedo a que le fuese a suceder algo en las misiones.

—De acuerdo, ve ahora mismo, pero prepárate muy bien – La tomó por la cintura, sin importarle que tanto Baki –que estaba interrogando al herido- y los ninjas médicos estuviesen presentes. La besó en los labios apasionadamente, disfrutando de cada roce con sus suaves labios, hasta volver a separarse – Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que te amo… si te pasara algo…

—Estaré bien, lo prometo – Matsuri le dio un beso corto a modo de despedida y salió de aquella tienda. Gaara se volteó, debía averiguar un poco más, pero todos los presentes estaban sonrojados, incluso su ex sensei, nunca se hubieran imaginado ver a su Kazekage en tal situación.

Él sin embargo sólo ignoró el hecho, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Encuentro.

**00000000000000**

**Jajaja, a Gaara no le importa demostrar sus sentimientos en público, como se dieron cuenta xD Incluso hizo que todos se sonrojaran jajaja.**

**Bueno, de ahora en adelante la cosa se pone un poco peligrosa, ya no será tan romántica la historia, porque ahora comienza la acción ^^**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**Bye.**


	10. Encuentro

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hace rato ya que no actualizaba este fic y bueno, me acabo de decir que ya era hora ^^u**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, les aviso que después de este sólo faltan dos capítulos para el final, pero aún no sé si haga un epílogo.**

**Y aquí viene la pregunta, si se han pasado por mi perfil verán todos los fics nuevos que tengo como proyecto a futuro ¿Cuál les gustaría primero para reemplazar este?**

**Y ahora les dejo leer ^^**

**PD: como no sabemos mucho sobre las habilidades de Matsu y este es un fic, se vale inventar xD**

…**.**

**Capitulo 10: Encuentro**

Matsuri acababa de salir de su aldea, corría lo más rápido que podía, porque debía darse prisa y llegar a tiempo. Una de las grandes ventajas de haber sido entrenada por el Kazekage era que había adquirido una velocidad impresionante, muy pocos ninjas le podían seguir el paso, todo eso gracias a los entrenamientos huyendo de la arena de su sensei.

—Tengo que darme prisa, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo – Se dijo aumentando la velocidad, pues aún estaba lejos de cansarse.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Estaban cerca del punto de encuentro, se habían dado prisa para llegar rápido y poder terminar pronto la misión, sin embargo se encontraban un poco cansados.

—Ya estamos cerca, aproximadamente media hora – Aseguró Hinata, quien tenía activado su Byakugan, para poder mantener la ubicación de su meta.

Los otros dos simplemente asintieron, aunque Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata. Cuando estaba así de segura podía llegar a verse tan genial, no parecía ser la misma joven tímida que se sonrojaba cada vez que él se le acercaba.

—_Que cosas pienso, será mejor que me concentre en la misión _– Se dijo mentalmente el rubio, pues su deber era poner atención en la misión y no en Hinata.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru corrían hacia el punto de encuentro, mientras la rubia verificaba la ruta observando un mapa. Faltaba poco para llegar, así que podrían estar tranquilos.

—Que bueno, ya vamos a poder volver a Suna – Dijo la kunoichi soltando un suspiro. Guardó el mapa en su bolsillo trasero y miró hacia el frente.

—Bueno, no fue algo tan difícil, menos mal que el punto de encuentro era sólo la mitad del camino, seguro mañana por la tarde estaremos de regreso – Comentó Kankuro.

Shikamaru por su parte sólo bufó, todo esto le parecía muy problemático, esa Temari era una problemática de lo peor, pero eso no le quitaba lo linda.

Temari desvió su mirada, observando de reojo al Nara. Un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y siguió su camino como si nada, no tenía que pensar en él ahora.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En Suna las cosas parecían calmarse. Gaara se encontraba frente al consejo exponiendo la situación y las medidas que había tomado, en cuanto las cosas se calmaran en la aldea pensaba enviar a un grupo de ninjas como refuerzo, pero por ahora no era conveniente ya que había una gran cantidad de heridos y se podrían quedar muy limitados si enviaban a los ninjas más fuertes que tenían en este momento.

Después de hablar con los viejos, el Kage salió de esa sala dirigiéndose a su oficina. No tenía muchas ganas de quedarse encerrado, estaba muy preocupado tanto por sus hermanos como por Matsuri, no quería ni pensar en que a alguno de ellos le pudiese pasar algo.

—Tengo que confiar en ellos, ellos son fuertes – Se dijo tratando de sonar convencido, pero tenía un extraño mal presentimiento, como si algo no estuviese bien, como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

—Gaara – Baki se apareció antes de que él lograra llegar a su oficina, haciendo una seña con su mano para que le siguiera – Hay otros ninjas que han despertado, quieren hablarte sobre las habilidades del enemigo.

—Entiendo – El pelirrojo siguió a su ex maestro sin decir nada más. En este momento su prioridad era averiguar todo del enemigo y esperar a que el caos causado se disipara, sólo entonces podría ver si era prudente o no intervenir él mismo en la batalla.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru llegaron a un claro en el bosque, en donde había una especie de piedra en el centro. Al fin estaban en el punto de encuentro.

—Me pregunto a quienes habrán enviando – Se decía Kankuro sentándose para descansar. Temari lo imitó y Shikamaru se quedó de pie, había sentido una presencia muy conocida, no podía ser…

—¡Por fin hemos llegado! – Se escuchó la escandalosa voz de Naruto. Los tres ninjas voltearon hacia un costado y divisaron al rubio que se veía muy emocionado por haber alcanzado el objetivo al fin.

—¡Naruto! – Exclamaron Temari y Kankuro al mismo tiempo, mientras que Shikamaru sólo suspiraba, ahora tendría que volver a Konoha con el problemático de Naruto.

—¿Uh? ¡Pero si son Temari y Kankuro! – Se alegró el Uzumaki, no esperaba que mandaran justo a los hermanos de su amigo Gaara a esta misión, así podría preguntar cómo estaba él y como iba todo en la aldea.

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza apenas se apareció, logrando sacarle un chichón.

—¡Sakura-chan, por qué!

—¡Por dejarnos atrás a Hinata y a mí! – Respondió la enojada peli rosa, mientras que la tímida Hinata aparecía de entre los arbustos y al ver a Naruto golpeado se preocupó y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? – Preguntó sin atreverse a tocarlo, como siempre. Naruto le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, no te preocupes Hinata.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sonriéndose el uno al otro y sonrojándose levemente. De pronto parecía que todos los demás se habían borrado del mapa, además les era incómodo deshacer ese ambiente meloso que se había formado de pronto entre esos dos, sin embargo fue Kankuro quien se atrevió, carraspeando su garganta.

—Y bien, ya que estamos todos… ¿Podrían darnos el pergamino? – Preguntó el marionetista, logrado captar la atención de los ninjas de Konoha.

—Oh sí, el pergamino, espere un minuto Kankuro-san – Hinata comenzó a revisar entre sus ropas, encontrando rápidamente el pergamino para luego entregarlo en manos del joven de la arena, quien enseguida lo guardó.

—Listo, creo que eso es todo, nos tenemos que marchar ya – Dijo Temari, que miró de reojo a un aburrido Shikamaru pasarse al lado de los de su aldea, pues obviamente partiría con ellos de regreso a Konoha. Se sintió algo decepcionada, siempre le sucedía cuando debían separarse, pero afortunadamente lo vería de nuevo, siempre y cuando ella y él siguiesen siendo los encargados de los exámenes chuunin.

—Hey, esperen – Les dijo Naruto, no quería que se fueran tan rápido pues aún tenía muchas cosas que preguntar – Yo quiero saber cómo han estado todos por allá ¿Cómo sigue Gaara? ¿Le ha ido bien con la gente de la aldea?

—Uy, si supieras – Respondió Kankuro en tono pícaro, captando la atención y curiosidad de Naruto – Nuestro hermanito la debe estar pasando de perlas.

—Kankuro, no te pases de bocón – Le regañó Temari dándole un leve golpe en las costillas, logrando así sacarle el aire a su hermano – Eres un metiche, ahora no sólo te basta con que toda la aldea lo sepa sino que además lo harás saber en las aldeas vecinas.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? No vas a decirme que es un pecado o algo así – Decía Kankuro adolorido, mas la rubia sólo le hizo un desprecio y Naruto les miró con un enorme signo de interrogación ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando ese par?

Justo en ese momento todos sintieron una presencia, alguien estaba acercándose al punto de encuentro y no era nadie que perteneciera a los equipos. Sin siquiera hablar, cada uno sacó un kunai o Shuriken, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

—Temari… - Susurró Kankuro; estaban seguros de que se trataba de algún enemigo. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a atacar apenas se dejara ver, sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún enemigo, sino más bien de alguien muy diferente.

—Temari-san, Kankuro-san… qué bueno que los he alcanzado… - Decía jadeando la joven ex alumna del Kazekage. Matsuri había logrado darles alcance a sus compañeros en tiempo record, todo debido a que tenía que advertirles del peligro que corrían.

—¿Matsuri? – Se preguntaron los dos hermanos Sabaku No ¿No se suponía que ella debía estar ahora en la aldea haciendo _feliz_ a su hermano? ¿Qué estaría haciendo justo aquí?

—Tengo… algo muy importante que decirles… - La castaña se veía muy cansada, había corrido demasiado para llegar a tiempo y se sentía feliz al darse cuenta de que aún no pasaba nada, pero justo cuando iba a continuar hablando, todos se dieron cuenta de que una lluvia de kunais les caía encima.

Los ninjas esquivaron todo con gran rapidez, no podían permitirse ser alcanzados por esos filos metálicos, sin embargo con lo cansada que estaba Matsuri uno de ellos logró darle en el brazo derecho, causándole un gran dolor.

—¿Qué está pasando? – Se preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, cayendo sobre la rama de un árbol, sentado como si fuese un perro.

—Son enemigos – Dijo Hinata, que tenía su Byakugan activado y observaba a los ninjas escondidos detrás de algunos árboles. Eran siete en total, y por la naturaleza de su chakra parecían bastante fuertes, sobre todo el que estaba en medio, que parecía ser el líder.

—Esto trataba de advertirles, la aldea fue atacada por unos ninjas que buscaban el pergamino, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, ellos son muy fuertes – Les relató Matsuri, sacándose el kunai de su brazos que había quedado gravemente lastimado, pero aún así no era algo de qué preocuparse.

—Ya veo, esta misión no será tan aburrida como pensé – Se dijo Kankuro sonriendo, mientras que sus manos preparaban los hilos de chakra para controlar a sus marionetas. Dirigió a su Karasu hacia uno de los árboles, logrando hacer salir a los enemigos que trataron de esquivar su ataque.

Uno de ellos cayó al centro del claro, sonriendo con confianza en su mirada. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y demostraban maldad y frialdad, parecía que no estaba asustado al enfrentarse a dos de los mejores ninjas de Suna y –sin saberlo- al famoso Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

—Al fin se han mostrado – Dijo Naruto, emocionado por poder pelear a pesar de que la misión era bastante fácil. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

—Bueno, no tenía caso seguir escondidos, ya que lo que queremos lo tienen ustedes vamos a tener que quitárselos a la fuerza – Aseguró aquel ninja, que poseía una bandana de la aldea de la niebla, pero que estaba rasgada, al igual que la de sus compañeros. Ellos eran ninjas renegados, que estaban obligados a sobrevivir robando técnicas para hacerse más fuertes, por eso tenían habilidades impresionantes.

Uno de sus compañeros comenzó a hacer sellos de mano, recitando las palabras para crear su jutsu de ataque.

—Doton: Uitenpen (Estilo Tierra: Rueda de la fortuna) – Al instante una gran cantidad de tierra y rocas se levantaron desde el suelo, hacia donde se encontraban los ninjas de Konoha y Suna. Parecía una ola, que planeaba devorarlo todo a su paso, por lo que ellos debieron saltar y esquivarla rápidamente, pero el paisaje ya había cambiado, la tierra se había llevado muchos árboles, haciendo parecer el lugar como un campo vacío.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara acababa de salir del hospital. Había hablado con varios de sus ninjas y todos coincidían en que los enemigos utilizaban técnicas muy poderosas, sobre todo del tipo elemental.

Estaba preocupado por sus hermanos y por Matsuri, por más que lo pensaba su mal presentimiento se acrecentaba cada vez más, sabía que algo malo pasaría pero no quería si quiera imaginar que podía ser.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡Kushiyose no jutsu! – Exclamó Matsuri, invocando una especie de tigre de color negro, el cual llevaba puesta en el cuello una bandana de Suna. El animal se veía bastante rudo, mientras observaba la situación.

—Al parecer tienes enemigos fuertes, pequeña – Le dijo a la castaña, la cual asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a su _cuñada _Temari realizar su ataque con el abanico. Naruto mientras tanto hacía su jutsu de clones de sombra y Sakura junto a Hinata atacaban directamente, cada una con su propio estilo de pelea. Kankuro por su parte usaba su marioneta Karasu.

—Así es Tora-san ¿Me prestarías tu ayuda? – Le pidió amablemente la kunoichi, sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce. El tigre asintió, esa niña había sido muy débil anteriormente, pero ahora era digna de llamarlo cuando quisiera.

Matsuri se montó sobre el animal invocado y se dirigió hacia el líder de los enemigos, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse algo mareada y no entendía por qué.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego) – Exclamó el tigre, lanzando una enorme bola de fuego de su boca para acabar con el ninja, pero este la esquivó con facilidad, mientras miraba divertido a la chica que se veía cada vez más cansada.

—Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una linda niña que ha llamado a jugar a su gatito – Al oírle el furioso Tora rugió molesto, mientras que Matsuri observaba al ninja con el ceño fruncido. Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse y cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse bien – Oye preciosa, dime una cosa ¿Acaso tienes tú lo que busco? – Preguntó lanzándose contra Matsuri, pero el tigre saltó alejándola del sujeto que había sacado un par de kunai con sellos explosivos.

Tora lanzó a Matsuri para protegerla, recibiendo las explosiones en su cuerpo. La castaña cayó al suelo a unos cuantos metros.

—¡Tora-san! – Gritó preocupada, viendo a su compañero caer inconsciente para que luego la invocación se desvaneciera. En ese momento el sujeto se le volvió a acercar, situándose muy cerca de su rostro, sorprendiéndola y asustándola a la vez.

—Vamos a ver… - El tipo posó ambas manos sobre la frente de Matsuri, mirándola fijamente. Parecía que buscaba algo en su interior, hurgando en sus recuerdos sin ningún pudor, pues esperaba encontrar el pergamino, sin embargo lo que vio fue diferente, sólo podía ver imágenes del Kazekage, quien besaba a esa chica, la acariciaba, la hacía suya – Ya veo… - Sonrió de forma maliciosa – Con que eres algo importante para él…

—D-déjame… - Exigió la castaña, que no se podía mover pero sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no le gustaba que ese sujeto estuviera viendo sus recuerdos, los recuerdos que guardaba de su amado.

—Vamos a darle un lindo presente al Kazekage, será una advertencia – El ninja de la niebla miró a Matsuri de arriba abajo, volviendo a sonreír mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una especie de jeringa. Ella había sido atacada con un kunai envenenado, que la paralizaba por un tiempo, pero eso ahora no se podía mover ya que al fin el efecto había comenzado. Sin embargo él no se conformaría con eso, si no le entregaban el pergamino por las buenas entonces sería por las malas, y esa chica lo pagaría con su vida.

Le inyectó algo a Matsuri, la cual sintió un tremendo dolor, un ardor que recorrió todo su cuerpo al instante. Sentía como si su propia sangre le quemase, era algo horrible e insoportable.

—¡AHHH! – Exclamó fuertemente. Todos voltearon a verle, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, ese ninja le había hecho algo, algo muy malo.

—¡Matsuri! – Gritaron Temari y Kankuro. Naruto terminó de darle una paliza al ninja con el cual peleaba y se acercó corriendo hacia esos dos, alejando al sujeto de un golpe de Matsuri.

—¿Estás bien, Matsuri-chan? – Preguntó preocupado, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Matsuri había quedado inconsciente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era muy débil. Entonces Naruto pudo escuchar las risas de ese sujeto, que se levantaba limpiándose un hilito de sangre que corría por su boca, pero por lo demás no parecía que el golpe le hubiese afectado demasiado - ¿Qué le hiciste?

—La envenené… esa niña linda va a morir, y será un bello recordatorio para el Kazekage – Respondió esta vez carcajeándose, sin importarle lo que pudiera estar pasando, para él era muy divertido hacer sufrir a los demás, y estaba seguro que con todo eso que había visto destrozaría al Kage de Suna cuando esa jovencita muriera, eso sería perfecto, entonces él ni siquiera podría pelear bien, sería pan comido derrotarle.

—Maldito… - Masculló Naruto, se sentía tan lleno de ira, estaba furioso, no podía contenerse en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos ya se habían vuelto del color de la sangre y una pequeña parte del chakra del Kyubi había comenzado a escapar de su cuerpo. El enemigo le miró con atención, aquel chakra rojo se veía bastante interesante, sin embargo fue sorprendido cuando Naruto desapareció de enfrente de sus ojos y apareció justo a unos centímetros suyos, dándole una feroz patada en el cuerpo que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia.

Escupió sangre, aquel golpe había sido demasiado ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?

Entonces Naruto volvió a aparecer, varios de sus clones lo atacaron, golpeándole por todos lados como si se tratase de un animal salvaje.

—¡Naruto! – Exclamó Sakura al verlo tan furioso, desde hace tiempo que Naruto no se ponía así, hace tiempo que no utilizaba el chakra del Kyubi para pelear, debía estar verdaderamente molesto.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a su amado Naruto en ese estado, estaba a punto de matar a ese ninja, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que de pronto él contenía el ataque del rubio con sus dos manos, aunque le costase un poco.

—Eres demasiado fuerte y ahora no estoy en condiciones de acabarte, pero ya veremos más adelante – Dijo volviendo a sonreír. Echó un vistazo a la inconsciente Matsuri y su sonrisa de malicia volvió a aparecer aún más fuerte – Esa chica morirá, no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto – Aseguró antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo, al igual que sus compañeros.

Naruto, al ver que el enemigo se había esfumado, se calmó completamente. Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y se dirigió corriendo hacia la chica, que parecía aún más débil que antes.

Sakura corrió para auxiliarla, sin embargo al comenzar a tratarla se dio cuenta de algo muy grave.

—Ella… este veneno… no puedo curarlo – Dijo, dejando helados a los presentes – Necesito un antídoto, si no lo hago rápido ella morirá…

—¿No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora? – Inquirió Temari, casi con desesperación. Sabía que esto estaba mal, ella había venido hasta aquí a advertirles del peligro y había sido la única que salió realmente lastimada. Cuando Gaara supiera lo que había pasado con Matsuri quedaría destrozado, estaba segura de que su hermano no lo resistiría, no soportaría perder a la única persona que amaba y que lo amaba de esa manera.

—No, será mejor… que vayamos de inmediato a Suna y… - Antes de que Sakura terminara de hablar ya Kankuro estaba cargando a Matsuri en sus brazos, él no podía permitir que alguien tan importante para su hermano perdiera su vida sin poder hacer nada, además, él también la apreciaba, sabía que Temari también, e incluso Naruto que por poco perdió los estribos al verla en ese estado.

Nadie quería que Matsuri muriese, por eso harían todo lo posible por salvarle la vida.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos de inmediato a Suna, hay que salvar a Matsuri – Y sin esperar respuesta Kankuro emprendió camino, siendo seguido por Temari y por Sakura y Shikamaru.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron a solas, el rubio le daba la espalda, sintiéndose aún furioso por todo lo que había pasado. Hinata entonces posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio, estaba preocupada por él y por como se había puesto.

—Naruto-kun…

—Estoy bien Hinata – Dijo Naruto, sin voltear a verla, pero esas solas palabras lograron tranquilizarla – Será mejor que partamos, debemos darnos prisa.

—Sí – Respondió la Hyûga, y al instante ambos partieron también hacia Suna. Pasara lo que pasara debían salvar a Matsuri, harían lo que fuera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara estaba en su oficina, ya caía la noche y él estaba ordenando algunos papeles para luego irse a dormir, sin embargo de pronto se sintió extraño, sintió una opresión en su pecho, un dolor…

No sabía que era, pero estaba seguro de que algo malo había pasado y no podía evitar sentir una enorme preocupación, no quería imaginar lo peor.

—Matsuri… - Y ese nombre salió involuntariamente de sus labios, aún sin saber que ese presentimiento tenía que ver con ella.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Si te perdiera.

…

**¿Y? ¿Ustedes creen que perderemos a Matsuri-chan?**

**Jejeje que mala soy, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bye!**


	11. Si te perdiera

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno pues, aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que les agrade aunque esté un poco raro (ya verán por qué, sé que me paso de cursi, pero me encanta ^^) **

**Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, mil gracias a todas ^^**

**Y ahora les dejo leer tranquilamente.**

**Xxxx**

**Capítulo 11: Si te perdiera**

La mañana llegaba en Sunagakure. Los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada de la aldea estaban atentos observando el panorama, ya todo parecía haberse calmado después de lo sucedido con ese extraño ataque, por lo que un par de ellos ahora jugaban tranquilamente a las cartas.

—¡Yo gané! – Exclamó el más joven de todos, captando la atención de su superior, quien le miró de mala forma.

—Si Gaara-sama se entera de que han estado jugando les dará un castigo, y yo no haré nada por impedirlo – Les advirtió, haciéndoles temblar del susto.

—T-tiene razón, Takashi-san, dejaremos de jugar – Dijo el ninja que había perdido, mirando de reojo al que le había ganado, pues le convenía dejar de jugar o ese otro no le dejaría un peso en el bolsillo.

El superior llamado Takashi, se limitó a observar hacia el frente, el desierto mismo, sosteniendo un par de binoculares en sus manos. Estaba concentrado, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que de pronto captó a un grupo de ninjas que corrían hacia la aldea. Primero les miró con duda, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kankuro y Temari, junto a ninjas de la hoja.

—Son Kankuro-san y Temari-san, al parecer están de vuelta – Comentó, aún sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente - ¿Uh? ¿Dónde está Matsuri-san?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Todavía seguía ese estúpido sentimiento alojado en su pecho, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, pero no sabía por que razón no era capaz de abandonarlo, de dejar de pensar en eso.

Estaba instalado ya en su oficina, pensando en como le habría ido a Matsuri, se suponía que debía enviarle información cuando hallara a sus hermanos pero aún no le llegaba nada y se estaba impacientando, al no verla por tantas horas sentía que le faltaba el aire, la necesitaba tener cerca, poder besarla y abrazarla.

Pero decidió no seguir pensando en eso, definitivamente ella estaba bien, ella estaba muy bien.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡Rápido, den una alerta roja en el hospital, llevamos a alguien extremadamente grave! – Exclamó Kankuro apenas llegó frente a los guaridas de la entrada, quienes se sorprendieron un poco al ver a la castaña en su espalda, dormida, quedándose paralizados - ¡¿Qué esperan?

—¡E-enseguida! – Exclamó el más joven, quien fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió a toda prisa hacia el hospital, mientras que los demás del equipo le daban alcance a Kankuro.

—Kankuro, vete enseguida al hospital con Matsuri, yo iré a avisarle a Gaara… - Temari bajó la mirada, apretando los puños con rabia – Sé que esto no le gustará… Gaara… no podrá soportarlo, se sentirá muy mal si Matsuri…

—No podemos permitir que eso ocurra Temari – Aseguró Kankuro, quien de inmediato corrió hacia el hospital. Tanto Naruto como todo su grupo le siguieron sin decir una palabra, ellos al igual que los hermanos del Kazekage estaban muy preocupados por el estado de la castaña, ella no merecía que le hubiera pasado eso.

Aunque Naruto se quedó con la curiosidad ¿Por qué Gaara no lo podría soportar?

—_Aunque este no es momento para eso _– Pensó, tratando de concentrase en la situación y no en su instinto de querer enterarse de todo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara acababa de firmar un último papel de la fila, cuando de pronto su hermana Temari irrumpió en su oficina alteradísima, cosa que le sorprendió y molestó un poco.

—¿Qué? Temari ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó mientras la observaba tomar aire por la tremenda corrida que se había pegado, ya se imaginaba que algo malo pasaría, pero al ver a Temari así pensó que se trataba de la misión y se puso inmediatamente de pie —. No me digas que les han quitado el pergamino ¿Tú y Kankuro están bien?

—El pergamino está con nosotros y ambos estamos bien – Comenzó a relatar la rubia, apretando los puños y bajando la mirada, porque no sabía cómo iba a explicarle esto a Gaara ¿Cómo le iba a decir que Matsuri estaba grave en el hospital, que podía morir?

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? – Gaara sabía que se trataba de algo serio, de otra manera Temari no habría llegado así de alterada, era obvio que algo había pasado y ella se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en decirlo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo —. ¿D-donde está Matsuri?

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron levemente con sorpresa, para después volver a bajar la mirada, no esperaba que Gaara lo notara tan rápido, pero mientras más se demoraba en responder más exasperado se sentía su hermano.

—Temari… ¡¿Temari donde está Matsuri? – Exigió subiendo el tono de su voz. Temari le miró a los ojos y ni siquiera necesitó soltar una palabra para que el pelirrojo lo entendiera todo; algo malo le había pasado a Matsuri.

Sintió una punzada horrible en el corazón, un dolor increíblemente fuerte, algo que jamás había sentido aún cuando la gente lo rechazaba y le temía. Eran miedo y tristeza juntos, mezclados como uno solo y provocándole una sensación de vacío terrible; tenía demasiado miedo de perderla.

—¿Ella está… está muerta? – La pregunta salió sola de sus labios, mientras pensaba en que si era afirmativa la respuesta él prefería morir también que vivir sin ella, pero se alivió al ver a su hermana negar con la cabeza, cayendo sentado de nueva cuenta sobre su silla.

—Matsuri fue envenenada, está… muy grave en el hospital, no sabía cómo decirte… perdóname hermano… no la pudimos ayudar… - Una lágrima de impotencia rodó por las mejillas de la rubia, sentía rabia de sí misma por no haber podido ayudar a Matsuri aún cuando sabía la importancia que ella tenía para su hermano, porque era la primera persona que lo había aceptado, ella era quien logró que Gaara abriese su corazón y pudiera amar, Gaara la amaba y sabía que si la perdía sufriría más que nunca.

Y no sólo era por Gaara, Matsuri también era su amiga y no le deseaba un final así.

—Matsuri… - Se oyó el susurró de los labios del Kazekage, parecía un profundo lamento, dicho con tanto dolor que Temari también pudo sentirlo, puedo sentir la tristeza de su hermano al saber que podría perder a la persona que tanto amaba, a alguien que le había hecho más feliz que nadie. Sí, si ella estuviera en esa situación y fuese Shikamaru el que estuviera muriendo, sabía que se sentiría igual, que no podría resistir los deseos de llorar, de demostrar el dolor que podría sentir.

—Gaara, vamos al hospital, te prometo que ella va a estar bien, tienes que ir a verla para darle fuerza – El pelirrojo sólo asintió poniéndose de pie; era verdad en estos momento Matsuri lo necesitaba más que nunca y en lugar de estarse ahí lamentando por la posibilidad de perderla, debía darle todo su apoyo y pensar en que se salvaría, en que su amaba y dulce Matsuri viviría para estar a su lado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Kankuro estaba parado afuera de la sala de urgencias del hospital de Suna. Junto a él estaban Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata, sentados y esperando noticias, hasta que todos vieron como se acercaba corriendo el Kazekage junto con su hermana mayor.

—¡Kankuro! – El pelirrojo respiraba agitadamente, se veía en extremo preocupado y alterado, aunque trataba de mantenerse serio era obvio que esto le afectaba demasiado —. ¿Kankuro como está? ¿Cómo está Matsuri?

—Todavía no sé… - Respondió el castaño bajando la mirada.

En ese preciso instante Gaara se sintió impotente, siempre tuvo ese mal presentimiento en su pecho y aún así no fue capaz de hacerle caso. Era su culpa lo que estaba pasándole a Matsuri, porque jamás la debió haber enviado sola a ese lugar sabiendo el peligro que corría, debería haber enviado a alguien con ella.

Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil, a punto de perder a la única persona que había amado.

—Gaara… - Escuchó una vez muy conocida, así que se volteó y vio ahí sentado a su mejor amigo, ese ninja que le había enseñado que se puede ser aún más fuerte protegiendo a las personas importantes para uno mismo.

—Naruto… - Estaba algo sorprendido de verle y no lo negaba, no esperaba que precisamente él fuese el enviado a esta misión, sin embargo ahora esto no era lo importante, lo que más importaba era el estado de Matsuri y, por supuesto que la situación de la aldea, no podía descuidarla tampoco.

—Oye, lo siento, yo estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada por ella – Se disculpó Naruto, que en cierto modo se sentía culpable, creía que si él hubiese hecho algo nada de esto estaría pasando —. De verdad perdón…

—No fue tu culpa – Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del chico de ojos aguamarina, quien en ese momento vio salir a Sakura Haruno de la sala de emergencias, pero su expresión no era muy alentadora, tal parecía que no todo había salido muy bien, sin embargo él no dudó en preguntar —. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?

—Por ahora bien, pero hay un problema… - La joven de cabello rosa bajó la mirada, no sabía como anunciar esta noticia que sabía que dejaría sin aliento a más de alguno —. El veneno es imposible de eliminar de su cuerpo sin un antídoto especial, el problema es que necesito una hierba que no se encuentra en esta aldea y para obtenerla se necesitan al menos dos días… ella no resistirá tanto tiempo…

—N-no puede ser… - Susurró el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos completamente, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. Esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla, no podía ser verdad que perdería a Matsuri, que ella iba a morir, no podía ser cierto.

—¡Pues yo la conseguiré en un solo día! – Se escuchó la voz alegre y confiada de Naruto, por lo que todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver, dándose cuenta de que el rubio no bromeaba en sus palabras pues su mirada determinante lo decía todo. Se dirigió hacia su amigo y le hizo una pose de victoria —. Lo que sea que haya que traer cuenta conmigo Gaara, yo lo encontraré.

Por un momento Gaara sonrió, aunque no dejaba de sentirse afligido confiaba demasiado en Naruto y sabía que si él lo decía, es por que era cierto, porque lo conseguiría.

—Confío en ti, sé que lo harás – El pelirrojo seguía tan serio como siempre, pero de pronto su mirada cambió a una de tristeza, sorprendiendo así al ninja hiperactivo —. No, Naruto, por favor ayúdame a salvarla, sin ella yo…

La mirada de Naruto estaba entrecerrada, era lento para algunas cosas y esta había sido una de ellas, por fin se daba cuenta de todo.

—Ah ya veo… - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita pícara, alzando su dedo meñique como una vez Konohamaru hizo en la aldea, insinuando que Sakura era su novia —. Con que Matsuri-chan y tú son… pareja… - Decía graciosamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco al joven Kage, que tosió disimuladamente, mirando a otro lado.

—Eso no viene al caso, pero sí ella es mi novia – Bastaron esas simples palabras para que tanto Hinata como Sakura se quedaran sorprendidas, porque ellas todavía no se daban cuenta de nada, cosa que les pareció un poco tonta porque hasta Naruto lo había descubierto primero. Por otro lado Temari y Kankuro ya lo sabían, y para Shikamaru era bastante obvio, lo notó desde un principio además él había estado presente cuando se dieron las cosas.

—Entonces no te preocupes ¡Yo la salvaré! – Volvió a asegurar Naruto, dándose un golpe en el pecho y mostrando seguridad. Gaara asintió y miró a su hermana Temari.

—Temari, por favor ve con él – La rubia asintió y de pronto Hinata se puso de pie, llamando la atención.

—S-si me permite, Kazekage-sama… yo creo que puedo ayudar, usando mi Byakugan será más fácil hallar esa hierba.

—¡Es verdad Hinata, que buena idea! – Exclamó Naruto, tomando felizmente la mano de la sonrojada chica que hacía ahora un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer desmayada, no podía hacerles perder el tiempo y de verdad quería ayudar a la pobre Matsuri, así que como fuese no se tenía que desmayar en esta misión ni en ningún momento, por más que Naruto se le acercara.

—Bien, les daré esto… - Sakura comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, hasta que sacó una especie de libro con varias fotografías en las páginas y arrancó una página para entregarla a Temari —. Esta es la hierba, por favor tráiganla lo más rápido posible – La rubia asintió y se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo de su ropa, mientras Naruto se ponía en frente de Sakura todo confiado.

—Yo la traeré, confía en mí Sakura-chan.

—_Eso es precisamente lo que no hago _– Pensó la peli rosa con una gotita resbalando por su sien, mas no alcanzó a decir nada porque así de rápido Naruto se esfumó, siendo seguido por Temari y Hinata, ya que no pensaban perder el tiempo. Al final Sakura sonrió, seguro que él la contraría, eso era lo que en verdad pensaba.

—Sakura ¿Puedo verla? – Preguntó Gaara a la médica, quien al verle tan desesperado por poder ver a esa chica no tuvo más opción que acceder. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la sala para dejarle entrar, a lo que Gaara caminó en silencio.

Cuando entró y pudo verla, nuevamente ese dolor terrible se apoderaba de él. Tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, lucía tan débil e indefensa que lo único que él quería era estar en su lugar, para que así ella estuviera bien.

—Matsuri… - Su nombre escapó solo de sus labios, acercándose un poco a la castaña que trataba inútilmente de deshacerse del dolor que aún recorría su cuerpo. Era sofocante, era terrible sentirse así.

—G-Gaara-sama… - Alcanzó a articular, soltando una pequeña sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado, acariciando su rostro —. Q-que bueno, pensé que ya… no lo volvería a ver… jamás… pensé… que moriría sin verlo…

—No digas eso tonta… - Gaara acariciaba la mejilla de la chica cálidamente, sonriéndole para demostrarle que todo estaría bien —. Nunca digas algo como eso de nuevo, porque tú no te vas a morir, no vas a dejarme – Volvió a sonreír, pero con tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella —. Tú no puedes dejarme…

—G-Gaara-sensei… gomen ne… - Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos, pero fue secada por él, sin alejarse ni un centímetro de su amada.

—Tú me lo prometiste, me dijiste que estarías bien y ahora… ahora te estoy perdiendo, y no quiero… no puedo vivir sin ti Matsuri… podrás ser una chica torpe y despistada, pero eres la única que alegra mi oscura vida, con esa forma que tienes de hacer las cosas, eres dulce y berrinchuda, a veces… pareces una niña… - Gaara se acercó aún más a Matsuri, abrazándola con cuidado, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica sin poder seguir hablando. Matsuri quería moverse, quería abrazarlo ella también, pero no podía hacerlo, el dolor era demasiado —. Tonta… debiste tener más cuidado… - La regañó.

—Y-yo… - Trató de decir la castaña, cuando sintió sobre su piel algo que la dejó totalmente sorprendida, era algo húmedo ¿Acaso era lágrimas? Su sospecha fue confirmada cuando él se separó para verla nuevamente; el frío e inexpresivo Sabaku No Gaara estaba llorando, aunque fuesen lágrimas muy pequeñas —. _¿Gaara-sama está llorando… por mí? _

—Matsuri, si te perdiera yo… no sabría que hacer, así que por favor… tienes que resistir, te prometo que todo estará bien… te lo juro… pero no quiero perderte… yo te amo - El pelirrojo volvió a abrazarla, no le importaba nada, no interesaba que hubiera llorado, lo haría mil veces por ella, porque eso significaba que la amaba con todo su ser.

Las lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos negros de la joven, aún más gruesas que antes, rodando por sus mejillas sin poder parar.

—Yo tampoco quiero Gaara-sensei, no quiero dejarte… no quiero morir… - Su voz comenzaba a sonar más débil, por lo que Gaara posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para evitar que siguiera gastando sus fuerzas en hablarle. Se acercó a su rostro y susurró justo en la comisura de sus labios.

—Eso jamás pasará… - Para después de eso besarla dulcemente, mientras la castaña cerraba sus ojos, pensando en que tenía que resistir todo lo que pudiera, hasta encontrar la manera de curarla.

Kankuro se alejó de la puerta cerrando sus ojos, había estado observando todo lo ocurrido, había visto llorar a Gaara y eso jamás había pasado, al menos no desde que era un niño. De verdad Matsuri le importaba demasiado y estaba sufriendo mucho por ella.

—Sakura-san – Llamó a la joven kunoichi que se dirigía de regreso a la sala. Ella sólo le escuchó en silencio —. Por favor, salva a Matsuri, te lo pido.

—Haré todo lo posible – Aseguró la chica sonriendo, aunque sus palabras no era muy convincentes, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró y su expresión se volvió confiada —. Sé que Naruto llegará a tiempo, él jamás falta a su palabra.

Kankuro sonrió.

—Ya veo…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Así que estamos de regreso en Suna, sólo que esta vez no nos iremos sin el pergamino – Dijo sonriente aquel sujeto, mientras observaba en frente de sí la gran entrada a la aldea de la arena. Él era el mismo que había visto dentro de los recuerdos de Matsuri y que la había envenenado, así que estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo, o más bien por ver su cadáver —. Pequeña… ¿Habrás muerto ya?

Sus compañeros sólo miraban hacia el frente, comenzando a hacer sellos para atacar directamente a la aldea, porque a fin de cuentas ni siquiera habían sido invitados.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡Nos atacan! – Se escuchaba la voz de un ninja corriendo por el pasillo del hospital en busca del Kazekage, quien apareció desde la sala de emergencia, habiendo dejado a Matsuri descansado.

Podía sentir que vería a ese miserable y estaba seguro de sólo una cosa, lo mataría, acabaría con él por haberse atrevido a tocar las dos cosas más valiosas para él; su aldea y su novia.

—_Ya verás Matsuri… ese imbécil pagará… lo derrotaré, por ti _– Pensó con la mirada decidida, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de que antes había llorado.

Continuara:

Próximo capítulo: Por Ti.

**00000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Gaara llorando me dirán? Pues yo digo, los hombres también lloran ^^ y vaya que es bonito, porque eso demuestra que sí tienen sentimientos.**

**Lo otro, aún estoy decidiendo cual fic reemplazará a este, pero creo que ya sé cual será.**

**Bueno, me despido por ahora y nos encontraremos de nuevo en el capi final, y creo que habrá un epílogo ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	12. Por Ti

**¡Buenas!**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado para este fic, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz ^^**

**Bueno, pues acaba de llegar el final de esta hermosa y tierna historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo disfruté escribirla, a pesar de todo encontré tiempo para terminarla ^^**

**Sé que no soy muy buena narrando escenas de acción, así que mejor tomen más importancia al romance que hay en este final, y sólo me queda decirles que nos encontraremos en el epílogo y, pronto habrá un nuevo fic ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 12: Por Ti**

La entrada de La aldea de Suna estaba rodeada por aquellos ninjas invasores, siete en total, quienes ya habían derribado a todos los guardias.

El líder sonreía confiadamente, estaba dispuesto a acabar con aquella aldea y toda su gente sólo para obtener ese pergamino, ya que aquella técnica le ayudaría a vengarse de quienes lo desterraron de su aldea; sería un plan perfecto.

—Dime donde está el pergamino – Exigió a uno de los ninjas, tomándole por el cuello y alzándolo casi a su altura, pero ese ninja no sabía nada, así que le arrojó al suelo sin darle importancia —. Que inútiles, nadie sabe nada en esta estúpida aldea.

—¡Cuidado Kuno! – Le avisó uno de sus camaradas, cuando ambos notaron que una gran ola de arena se les acercaba a toda velocidad. Ambos saltaron para esquivarlo y antes de que les alcanzara y la arena se detuvo sin llegar a tocar a ninguno de los ninjas de Suna.

—Así que el Kazekage en persona ha llegado a detenerme – Dijo burlón aquel shinobi, sonriendo con mucha confianza. Al instante más ninjas de Suna aparecieron, incluidos Kankuro y Baki. Nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar que su aldea fuese atacada tan descaradamente.

—Bastardo… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a venir a mi aldea a causar disturbios? – Masculló el pelirrojo con la mirada seria, aún sin atacar a sus enemigos pues esperaba ver cuáles eran sus movimientos, y a pesar de eso su sola presencia intimidaba a cualquiera, todos sus enemigos excepto el tal Kuno estaban asustados de verle tan enfadado.

—Sólo quiero el pergamino, ese pergamino pertenece a mi clan y haré todo lo necesario para obtenerlo y poder lograr mi venganza, incluso si debo matar a una dulce e inocente muchachita… - Dijo buscando provocar la ira de Gaara —. Aunque de inocente no tenía mucho al parecer…

Los ojos del Kazekage se abrieron enseguida con sorpresa; Matsuri le había dicho que uno de esos ninjas había visto sus recuerdos, que cuando supo lo que había entre ellos decidió hacerle eso, para provocarlo y debilitarlo.

La furia se apoderó de su cuerpo en un solo segundo, el odio hacia ese sujeto era todo lo que cubría su vista, el deseo de matar había regresado como cuando eso era lo único que confirmaba su existencia, antes de conocer el verdadero significado de lo que era vivir, el deseo de proteger a los demás, todo eso aún estaba ahí, pero en ese momento sólo deseaba acabar con la existencia del sujeto que casi le había arrebatado al amor de su vida.

La arena flotaba alrededor de Gaara como si fuera un aura oscura y malvada, incluso a los ninjas de su propia aldea por un momento les pareció tener de regreso a aquel monstruo asesino y despiadado al que tanto temían, pero de alguna forma tenían la certeza de que él jamás les atacaría, que ese odio era sólo dirigido a los invasores.

—Pagarás muy caro lo que has hecho… por haberte atrevido a tocar a Matsuri, por haberte atrevido a venir a mi aldea… ¡Morirás! – Exclamó con esa frialdad de un asesino, dejando a todos helados, incluso a su enemigo por un momento. Entonces la arena se dirigió a los ninjas de la niebla.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto, Hinata y Temari corrían a toda prisa hacia la frontera del país del viento y el país del fuego, en donde supuestamente hallarían la hierba que curaría a Matsuri del veneno. Los tres estaban cansados, pues habían corrido toda la noche y además la mañana, ahora debían apresurarse aún más y las fuerzas se les agotaban, pero debían seguir adelante, no podían dejar que todo acabara así.

—_Naruto-kun está muy preocupado, se ve que su amigo le importa mucho… me pregunto si yo podría interesarle de esa manera _– Pensaba Hinata mientras observaba al rubio, el cual se veía realmente guapo estando tan serio, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

El rubio la observó por un momento y le sonrió, agradeciendo su ayuda en esta tarea tan difícil, pues se notaba cansada y aún así se había ofrecido para cooperar. Y por otro lado él se sentía comprometido con su amigo, quería ayudarle a salvar a Matsuri porque se había dado cuenta en su mirada de algo muy importante; Gaara estaba verdaderamente enamorado, y estaba sufriendo por ella. Le entendía a la perfección, él había estado enamorado también y había sufrido por ese sentimiento.

Él no merecía seguir sufriendo, después de haber sido rechazado toda su vida por las personas que le rodeaban, justo cuando encontró a una persona que de verdad le demostraba que su existencia valía la pena, estaba a punto de perderla. Pero Naruto no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

—_Me pregunto si… yo también encontraré a alguien que me ame _– Pensó mirando al cielo, sin saber que toda su vida una persona lo había amado cuando los demás sólo lo excluían, una persona que sin importar la distancia y la situación, siempre estaba a su lado.

Y Temari, quien sólo miraba al frente, pensaba en que quería llegar pronto a su meta para poder ver bien a su amiga y también a su hermano, deseaba que la paz regresara cuanto antes a sus corazones.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La batalla había comenzado y los ninjas saltaban de un lugar a otro haciendo y recibiendo técnicas, mientras los aldeanos eran evacuados del campo de batalla.

Gaara seguía parado en el mismo lugar, mientras su arena atacaba constantemente a Kuno, quien le esquivaba una y otra vez con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. A pesar de que podía sentir los deseos asesinos del Kage, éste no era capaz de alcanzarle, algo estaba mal con él, no podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri y en el miedo que tenía de perderla, por eso no lograba concentrarse del todo; era tal y como su enemigo lo planeó.

—Parece que no eres tan fuerte como el chico rubio – Dijo Kuno volviendo a esquivar el ataque de Gaara, notando cada vez más como el pelirrojo se cansaba debido a utilizar tanto chakra.

Gaara no le dijo nada, sólo volvió a dirigir su arena hacia el enemigo, pero esta vez formando pequeñas balas de arena que se disparaban con gran fuerza, logrando sorprender al ninja por un momento, ya que algunas de esas balas le alcanzaron y dañaron su cuerpo.

—Desgraciado ¿Con que todo un Kazekage? – Kuno hizo un par de sellos, mientras sus compañeros hacían los mismos, para provocar algo que sabían debilitaría a Gaara —. ¡Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu! (elemento agua: gran dragón de agua).

Los siete dragones de agua fueron directo hacia el Kazekage, quien uso su arena para defenderse del ataque, pero ésta quedó completamente húmeda y pesada, haciéndole imposible manipularla.

—Malditos… - Susurró el pelirrojo, sabiendo que esto le debilitaría enormemente, pues por más que trataba de controlar la arena no podía moverla, entonces Kuno le tomó por sorpresa, apareciendo tras él con una técnica del tipo rayo, con la cual golpeó a Gaara en el estómago cuando éste se volteó, electrocutándolo al estar completamente mojado por la técnica de agua —. ¡Ahhh! – Exclamó al sentir un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, algo que muy pocas veces había sentido.

—¡Gaara! – Gritó Kankuro preocupado, pero enseguida fue atacado así que debió seguir peleando, sin poder ir a ver a su hermano menor.

El dolor… esa sensación de sufrimiento era insoportable, la primera vez que lo sintió fue en esa batalla contra Sasuke Uchiha, aunque antes de eso había sentido el dolor del corazón, ese que le había convertido en un alma vacía que sólo vivía para matar, y después Naruto le enseñó que vivir para proteger a sus seres queridos era lo que realmente le daba fuerzas para luchar.

Sus seres queridos eran sus hermanos, la gente de su aldea, los amigos que había obtenido desde el momento en que se propuso cambiar… y ella… la mujer que amaba, la persona que sin temor alguno se atrevió a vivir ese hermoso sentimiento a su lado, que sin condiciones se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, con besos y caricias que quemaron su piel cada vez que la poseyó.

Antes la arena no permitía que nadie pudiera tocarlo, pero si se trataba de ella, aún si su intención era herirlo, entonces nada lo impediría, porque Matsuri era la persona más importante en su vida, porque ella curaba su dolor.

—_M-Matsuri… no… no seré derrotado, no dejaré que todo lo que hubo entre tú y yo se pierda para siempre, yo pelearé… por ti…_

—Je, que débil te ves ahora, y te haces llamar Kazekage – Habló Kuno sonriendo sarcásticamente, creyendo que fácilmente había derrotado a Gaara, pero de pronto notó la mirada sombría del pelirrojo, el cual se levantó a pesar de tener una enorme herida en el abdomen, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

—Te vas a arrepentir – Le amenazó Gaara con voz de ultratumba, tan intimidante que su enemigo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Kuno quiso mover sus manos para realizar un nuevo sello y atacar a Gaara una vez más, pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover.

—¿Q-qué demonios…?

—Kagemane no jutsu, realizado con éxito – Se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru, quien estaba parado a unos metros atrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, en ningún momento le sintió llegar y lo peor de todo era que ahora no se podía mover, y el aura que emitía Gaara era cada vez más terrorífica.

—S-suéltame… ¡Suéltame! – Gritó muerto del miedo, cuando la arena comenzó a rodearle, subiendo lentamente por sus pies para atraparlo.

Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros eran derrotados ¿Acaso había subestimado al Kazekage? Seguramente ese fue su error, y ya era muy tarde como para hacer algo.

—Sabaku… kyû… – Susurró Gaara, encerrando por completo a su enemigo en la tumba de arena, mientras extendía su mano hacia él, la cual cerró por completo repentinamente —. Sabaku sôusôu – Y sólo se escuchó un sonido tronando.

Poco después la mirada sombría desapareció de los ojos de Gaara, y éste cayó inconsciente debido al dolor que su cuerpo sentía una vez más.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto, Hinata y Temari llegaron a aquella frontera cuando ya la noche estaba cayendo, el sol se ponía en el cielo y las primeras estrellas se asomaban con su tenue luz.

—Bien, aquí deberíamos encontrar esa dichosa hierba ¿Alguien ve algo parecido a esto? – Habló Temari, enseñando la fotografía que traía consigo, era una pequeña flor blanca bastante hermosa, con pequeños lunares de color negro.

—¡Byakugan! – Exclamó Hinata, ya que ella había venido únicamente para esto, para demostrar que su visión especial podría servir de ayuda. Observó cada centímetro del lugar en donde se encontraban, había una mitad rocosa y la otra llena de árboles. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en el enorme acantilado que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas y ahí entre las rocas, se encontraba la tan ansiada flor que habían venido a buscar con desesperación.

—¿La encontraste Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza y levantó su mano, señalando el lugar con su dedo índice.

—Ahí está, Naruto-kun.

—¡Bien! – Temari bajó de su espalda su enorme abanico, abriéndolo para tomarlo con ambas manos y lanzar una enorme ventisca de aire cortante hacia el acantilado, arrancado todos los árboles y ramas que estorbaban el camino, pero sin tocar ni un pétalo de la flor.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron sorprendidos por la precisión de la rubia, era una digna ninja de Suna, la hermana del Kazekage.

—¡Ahora es mi turno! – Exclamó Naruto con emoción, haciendo un par de sellos para concentrar chakra en sus pies, a la misma vez que hacía su técnica favorita —. ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Al instante aparecieron dos clones, los cuales le tomaron de los brazos y haciendo una especie de catapulta lo lanzaron hacia el acantilado con toda la fuerza que tenían, para luego desaparecer.

Naruto se aferró con sus pies y comenzó a correr como si se tratara del suelo normal, hasta que al fin llegó a donde estaba aquella pequeña flor blanca, la cual tomó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡La tengo! – Anunció con alegría, haciendo sonreír también a Hinata y a Temari.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Q-qué pasó? – Se preguntó abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Trató de levantarse y un intenso dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se llevara una mano a su abdomen. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no traía ropa en la parte de arriba, pero estaba vendado. Se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en la cama, notando que al parecer el sol volvía a salir por la ventana.

Ya todo había terminado, había matado a ese ninja con el mayor odio que hubiera sentido en su vida y ahora sólo podía esperar a sentirse mejor y a que la ayuda para Matsuri llegara.

—Matsuri – Al instante de decir su nombre volvió a tratar de levantarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por soportar el dolor que la herida le provocaba.

Salió del cuarto de hospital y caminó hacia la habitación de Matsuri, sin saber que era lo que había sucedido después de derrotar al invasor. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo que encontró lo sorprendió.

Sakura inyectaba algo a la castaña, para luego darse la vuelta y mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Ya todo está bien, Gaara-san, ella se recuperará – Aseguró, causando una enorme felicidad en el corazón del pelirrojo, por fin tenía la tranquilidad de que Matsuri no se iría jamás de su lado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Tres días después…

—Fue un gusto haber podido ayudar – Dijo alegre Naruto, mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo, el Kazekage de Suna.

—Gracias por todo Naruto – Dijo Gaara, sorprendiendo al rubio con una sincera sonrisa. Eso demostraba que de verdad había cambiado, ya no sería el frío monstruo de la arena nunca más, ahora era sólo un ser humano que viviría como tal.

—Espero que todos se encuentren bien, ya saben que pueden contar con Konoha para todo – Habló la peli rosa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del líder de la aldea, quien estaba también muy agradecido con ella, después de todo gracias a sus esfuerzos y conocimientos médicos ahora Matsuri estaba a salvo, descansando en el hospital.

—L-les deseo mucha suerte – Susurró la tímida Hinata, mirando de reojo a Naruto, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el hermano del Kage, que sonrió de una forma cómplice.

—Cambia esa cara de aburrimiento, al menos hiciste algo bueno esta vez y ayudaste a mi hermano a derrotar al enemigo – Le dijo Temari a Shikamaru, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza con expresión de fastidio, mientras la rubia le sonreía.

—No seas problemática, sólo llegué en el momento justo – Dijo como si nada. Temari no hizo caso a su "yo no soy héroe" y le agradeció su acción de la mejor forma que encontró, cuando los demás no estaban prestando atención se acercó a Shikamaru y le dio un corto y tímido beso en los labios, a pesar de que las cosas entre ellos ya habían llegado mucho más lejos, sólo que aún no estaba lista para contarle a sus hermanos.

—Gracias por todo Shikamaru – El Nara solamente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, aunque ese beso le había gustado mucho.

—Problemática.

—Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos – Habló Naruto, acercándose a la salida de la aldea, pero antes de salir fue detenido por Kankuro, mientras sus tres compañeros avanzaban lentamente.

—Oye espera, quiero decirte una cosa – Se le acercó, como queriendo compartir un secreto importante. Miró de reojo a la Hyûga que les daba la espalda y susurró —. Deberías de darte cuenta de lo que tienes en frente, Hinata-san es una chica hermosa y se ve que te quiere mucho, no seas tonto y aprovecha esta oportunidad.

Naruto le miró confuso por unos segundos, pero al final pareció caer en cuenta de lo que el castaño trataba de decirle, así que sólo sonrió y partió junto a sus amigos.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – Inquirió Temari en un susurro, mientras que Gaara se daba la vuelta para ir hacia el hospital a ver a su novia.

—Nada importante, es sólo algo que él debe resolver – Respondió Kankuro, siguiendo a Gaara hacia el interior de la aldea.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura y Shikamaru se estaban dando prisa para regresar a Konoha, ya habían estado fuera más de lo previsto y debían informar a la Hokage como iban las cosas.

Mientras tanto Naruto pensaba en lo que le dijo Kankuro, a la vez que recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado al lado de Hinata. La Hyûga, con pequeños gestos siempre le había ayudado, le había demostrado su aprecio ¿Cómo no pudo verlo desde el principio?

Hinata jamás le trató como los demás, nunca sintió rechazo hacia su persona, ni una sola vez le miró con odio, en su mirada tan pura como el agua sólo había ternura… y amor…

—Hinata… - La llamó, haciendo que la ojiperla se detuviera. Ella le miró con esa dulce sonrisa y él sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el corazón.

—¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? – Le preguntó tan gentil como siempre, sin darse cuenta de que se quedaban atrás. El rubio sólo tragó saliva y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, la cual se sentía cada vez más nerviosa.

—S-sólo quería pedirte… por favor no te desmayes…

—¿Eh? – Exclamó confundida, pero supo exactamente a qué se refería Naruto cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto y dulce, sólo un suave contacto, pero la dejó totalmente anonadada, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Naruto se separó de ella, sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué te quedas parada ahí? Debemos regresar a Konoha – Dijo antes de apurar el paso, dejando a la chica sola y paralizada, pero en un solo segundo ella reaccionó al hecho de que Naruto la hubiera besado y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡E-espérame Naruto-kun! – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, para ir detrás del rubio que además de robarle el corazón, también acababa de robarle su primer beso.

No había dudas de que lo amaba demasiado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Estaba despertando lentamente, abriendo sus ojos después de haber estado en esa cama quizás cuanto tiempo. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, seguro era por haber dormido demasiado.

—Al fin despiertas – Escuchó una voz grave y masculina, sabiendo inmediatamente a quien pertenecía. Miró para todos lados, notando que en una silla y un tanto alejado se encontraba su amado Kazekage, mirándola fijamente y con una inmensa alegría reflejada en sus ojos, a pesar de que no sonreía ni nada.

—G-Gaara-sama – Dijo emitiendo una dulce sonrisa, estaba feliz de volver a verlo, de poder sentirlo cerca de ella. Con algo de esfuerzo trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo aún se encontraba débil, así que no pudo hacer mucho.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué crees que haces levantándote tan descuidadamente? – La regañó algo enfadado, después de todo lo que había pasado ella aún era capaz de ser así de imprudente con su salud.

—Perdón, es sólo que… - La castaña desvió la mirada, con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas —. Lo que sucede es que… quería estar cerca de ti…

Esta vez el sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico, quien de un momento a otro se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y ayudándole a sentarse también.

—No seas tonta, no necesitas levantarte para estar cerca de mí – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de besarla, lenta y profundamente, disfrutando del dulce sabor que esos labios poseían.

Había extrañado tanto sentir sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel… anhelaba que ella pudiera irse ya a casa, para llevarla consigo hasta su cama, y hacerle el amor hasta saciar su sed de ella.

Por otro lado Matsuri sólo deseaba una cosa; estar junto a él por el resto de su vida.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Dos meses después…

Gaara estaba sentado en su oficina, pero en lugar de estar firmando papeles y autorizando misiones, se encontraba bastante pensativo. La verdad era que tenía una duda muy particular. Observaba constantemente uno de los cajones de su oficina, hasta que finalmente se decidió a abrirlo, dejando ver una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de color azul oscuro.

La había conseguido cuando fue hacia Konoha por los exámenes chuunin, ahí se enteró de que Naruto ya estaba saliendo formalmente con Hinata y que pronto Sakura contraería matrimonio con el famoso y nada bien ponderado Sasuke Uchiha, quien había vuelto a la aldea desde hacía un tiempo.

Fue ahí cuando se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad, en pedirle a Matsuri que se convirtiera no sólo en su novia, sino en la mujer que compartiría su vida con él para siempre, pero estaba algo aterrado de sólo pensar en que ella le pudiera rechazar su propuesta, tal vez pensaría que eran demasiado jóvenes, o que llevaban muy poco tiempo como pareja, no alcanzaba a pensar en todas las excusas que se podría poner una chica para no casarse con alguien.

—Con permiso – Escuchó esa dulce voz, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta de su oficina, la cual se abrió dejando ver a la hermosa joven que ocupaba su corazón en su totalidad. Ella lucía radiante, usando su habitual teñida de ninja, pero algo más femenina, pues le gustaba mucho provocar los deseos de su ex –sensei para que él le demostrara cuanto la amaba.

—Matsuri – Dijo él, cerrando aquel cajón de golpe. La castaña se le acercó, trayendo consigo unos papeles que al parecer eran de suma importancia.

—Sólo venía a dejarte esto Gaara-sama, te los envía el consejo – Le informó, para después dejar la pila de hojas sobre el escritorio —. Bueno, yo me voy – Avisó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero de pronto la puerta se cerró sola, o más bien él la había cerrado con su arena.

—Tú no te vas, tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarte – Dijo Gaara, decidiéndose por fin a sacar la cajita de su escritorio, a fin de cuentas aunque ella rechazara su propuesta todavía seguiría siendo su novia.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la castaña confundida, pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir las manos de su amado sobre su cintura, levantándola para sentarla sobre el escritorio, mientras con las manos tiraba todo lo que estorbaba, incluso esos importantes papeles del consejo —. ¿Gaara-sama?

—Primero, dejarás de llamarme Gaara-sama o sensei, porque tú eres mi novia, no una ninja cualquiera ¿Me oyes? Quiero oírte decirme Gaara – Le ordenó, comenzando a besar su cuello de forma posesiva, cosa que a ella le enloquecía —. Vamos, di mi nombre Matsuri, quiero escucharlo.

—G-Gaara… - Suspiró la chica, alentando y excitando al pelirrojo de sobremanera. Las manos masculinas acariciaban sus piernas con lentitud, disfrutando de su piel suave y blanca, mientras la besaba apasionadamente en los labios.

Tomó del escritorio lo único que había dejado encima, aquella cajita azul, la cual enseñó a Matsuri luego de alejarse un poco para dejarla respirar.

—Matsuri… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? – Preguntó abriendo la cajita, dejando ver un precioso anillo con una gema azul brillante, el cual deslumbró los ojos de la chica, que nunca había visto algo así antes. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, debido a la enorme felicidad que sentía —. Contéstame Matsuri… ¿Aceptarías ser la mujer del Kazekage?

—Sí, Gaara, quiero casarme contigo, quiero estar contigo para siempre, para siempre…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando los labios de su amado se posaron nuevamente sobre los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión y de deseo. Estar juntos era maravilloso, por eso de ahora en adelante nadie les separaría, nadie sería capaz de destruir ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro, porque habían nacido para amarse.

_¿Amor?_

_¿Qué es esa palabra?_

_Antes no lo sabía, pero ahora lo entiendo…_

_Amor es el sentimiento que esa persona provoca en ti, cuando sólo verla sonreír te hace feliz, cuando estar con ella es todo lo que deseas._

_Cuando estás con esa persona especial._

_Fin_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Les gustó el final?**

**Espero que sí, pero bueno, que esto aún no acaba, veremos que sucede en el epílogo, el cual subiré lo más pronto que pueda ya que estaba inspirada con este fic jejeje.**

**El próximo GaaMatsu que suba se llamará "Dear Family" y si quieren saber de qué trata, pueden ver una breve descripción en mi perfil, el capítulo uno estará posiblemente al mismo tiempo que el epílogo de este fic, pero ya veremos.**

**Sin más, me despido.**

**¡Mil gracias por haber leído!**


	13. Epílogo

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas, buenas, aquí les traigo el epílogo de este fic ^^**

**Pues, bueno ha sido muy lindo escribir esta historia, pero ya llegamos al final, así que sólo me queda decirles que les doy las gracias por haber dedicado su tiempo en leerme ¡Mil gracias por todo!**

**Ahora, lean tranquilamente ^^**

**Xxxx**

**Epílogo:**

Estaba tremendamente nerviosa ¿Y como no estarlo? Si hoy era el día más importante en la vida de toda mujer que sueña con estar el resto de su vida junto a la persona que ama.

Hoy era el tan esperado día de su boda…

—¡Esas flores van del otro lado! – Se escuchó un grito afuera de la habitación, perteneciente a su cuñada Temari, la cual estaba encargada de los preparativos y estaba vuelta loca ordenando como debían ir los adornos de la fiesta.

Matsuri sólo suspiró, las exigencias de su cuñada no hacían más que ponerla aún peor ¿Qué pasaba si algo no salía bien? ¿Si con lo torpe que era caía al suelo antes de llegar al altar y toda la gente de Suna se burlaba de ella? O tal vez podría hasta tener problemas con el vestido.

Pero no, no debía pensar así, sino que todo saldría perfecto, que su boda con Gaara sería un éxito.

—Bien, Matsuri dime algo ¿Estás lista? – Le preguntó Temari entrando a la habitación, acompañada de Sari, la cual lucía un hermoso vestido color rosa fuerte, mientras que la rubia vestía de blanco, utilizando una preciosa tela transparente encima a modo de bufanda.

—No lo sé Temari, no estoy convencida – Dijo mirándose al espejo, apenada por la imagen de su reflejo —. ¿No crees que es demasiado maquillaje?

—¡Tonterías! – Exclamó Sari, acercándose a ella para darle un gran abrazo —. Amiga, te ves preciosa, muchas felicidades, vas a casarte con Gaara-sama, deberías estar feliz y no tan nerviosa.

—Es que… - La castaña bajó la mirada, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada. Nunca pensó que se iba a casar con él, antes sólo lo miraba desde lejos, soñando con que algún él le hiciera caso, que la volteara a ver tan sólo un segundo, y ahora estaba a minutos de convertirse en su esposa.

Bajó la mirada, recordando algunas cosas que la ayudaban a sentirse más tranquila.

_Estaban sobre el sillón de la oficina, aquel mismo día en que Gaara le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Sus cuerpos desnudos descansaban del acto que acababan de terminar, abrazándose con fuerza mientras la chica apreciaba la joya que ahora llevaba en su mano._

—_¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo Gaara-sama? – Preguntó apenada, pero más que nada porque hace sólo unos segundos acababa de hacer el amor con él de nuevo, justo después de que le pidió matrimonio, pero aún le costaba creérselo del todo._

—_Matsuri, te dije que me llamaras sólo Gaara, y sí, claro que quiero que seas mi esposa tonta ¿Acaso me crees capaz de bromear así?_

—_Esto es como un sueño… - Susurró Matsuri cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, el cual comenzó a acariciar su cabello despacio._

—_Puede que sea un sueño como dices, pero en ese caso no vamos a despertar jamás de él, porque quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, sin importar qué pase – Le dijo dando un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la joven, acariciando su espalda desnuda con su otra mano._

—_¿Se lo dijiste ya a tus hermanos?_

—_No, primero quería saber que me ibas a decir, pensé que no aceptarías, pero me hace feliz que sí lo hayas hecho – Matsuri le dio un suave y lento beso en los labios, separándose un poco luego para verle a los ojos._

—_No podría decirte que no, Gaara, te amo – Dijo sonriendo, provocando la misma reacción en él, quien sin esperar más la besó apasionadamente, tomándola del mentón con una mano y de la cintura con la otra, dándole la vuelta para quedar sobre ella de nuevo._

_Era verdad que aún le quedaba mucho trabajo, que incluso se había atrevido a ignorar esos papeles del consejo, pero le daba igual, quería volver a estar con ella hasta cansarse, quería consumar su amor mil veces si fuese necesario._

—Ya Matsuri, deja esa cara de preocupación y levántate – Le ordenó Temari con autoridad. Matsuri le hizo caso a regañadientes, pues aún no se pensaba lista como para salir y enfrentar a todos los invitados.

Cuando pensaron en dejarle todo a Temari, ella y Gaara pidieron expresamente una ceremonia pequeña e intima, pero nada podía ser intimo cuando un Kazekage pensaba contraer nupcias, por lo que llegaron incluso personas de otras aldeas, los demás Kages, los ninjas de Konoha, todo era una locura.

—Definitivamente vas a dejar a mi hermano con la boca abierta – Dijo la rubia con emoción en su mirada, imaginando que cara pondría Gaara cuando viera lo hermosa que estaba Matsuri.

Traía un vestido sencillo, por más que Temari insistió en que debía ser ostentoso como el de una princesa, ella se decidió por uno más bien normal. Era largo, ocultando en su totalidad sus piernas, pero dejando ver sus tobillos y sus lindos zapatos blancos, los cuales se amarraban alrededor de su tobillo en forma de X. La caída era holgada, para que cuando caminara o diera una vuelta el vestido se abriera como una flor, y la parte de arriba era ceñida, con un escote que sólo mostraba lo justo y necesario (Gaara era muy celoso y no le gustaba que otros vieran lo que no debían de ella). Su cabello lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás con dos horquillas en forma de flor a cada lado de su cabeza, y sobre el rostro usaba un leve maquillaje que la hacía lucir realmente preciosa.

—Ah, que envidia, yo también quiero casarme – Dijo Sari con los ojos iluminados como estrellas, observando la felicidad de su amiga. Temari la miró y la abrazó por el cuello sonriendo.

—Ah, pero ni creas que se me olvida lo que vi el otro día, tú estabas ahí muy abrazadita de Kankuro ¡Y besándose!

—¡No puede ser! – Pegó el grito Matsuri, viendo totalmente sorprendida lo roja que estaba Sari, pero al parecer no lo pensaba negar —. Oh, entonces las dos seremos cuñadas de Temari-san, pero que bien.

—S-sólo fue un beso… aunque no negaré que Kankuro me gusta mucho… - Confesó la chica llevándose las manos a sus mejillas que estaban aún sonrojadas.

—Bueno, dejemos el parloteo, que ya no falta nada, es hora de salir Matsuri – Habló Temari nuevamente, volviendo a poner nerviosa a la novia.

_Temari y Kankuro estaban con la boca abierta ante la noticia que acababan de recibir por parte de su hermano y Matsuri. Era verdad que ya todos sabían de su relación, desde un principio nunca fue un secreto, pero de eso a pensar en casarse, vaya que se estaban tomando las cosas en serio._

—_Pero ¿No creen que casarse es algo muy apresurado? – Cuestionó Kankuro confundido, pero la mirada que le dio en ese momento Gaara le hizo darse cuenta de que su hermano no tenía dudas._

—_Lo hemos decidido ya, queremos casarnos y estar juntos para siempre, así que no nos parece apresurado – Aseguró el pelirrojo, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana mayor, mientras su novia se sonrojaba por completo._

—_Yo te comprendo Gaara, y te apoyaré en todo a ti y a Matsuri ¿Verdad cuñada? – Preguntó efusiva, abrazando a la castaña que muy pronto se convertiría en la flamante esposa de su hermano menor._

—_Temari-san, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda? Gaara estará muy ocupado con su puesto de Kazekage y yo, bueno soy muy torpe para estas cosas – Pidió la avergonzada joven, bajando la mirada porque de verdad estaba aún confundida respecto a todo esto, casarse con él era un sueño._

—_¡Claro, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos! – Exclamó Temari sonriendo._

Y así había sido, Temari hizo todo y más de lo que estuvo en sus manos, porque la cantidad de gente era enorme, no todos los días se casaba el Kazekage, así que la concurrencia por el evento se fue hasta las nubes.

—Esto es incómodo ¿Cómo voy a casarme con tanta gente viendo? – Se preguntó Gaara, acomodándose la corbata que ya comenzaba a apretarle más de la cuenta debido a los nervios que se traía encima.

Tenía puesto un elegante traje de color gris, tanto el frag como los pantalones, mientras que usaba una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Llevaba una rosa blanca en el bolsillo, se veía como todo un hombre elegante.

Se veía tan serio y calmado como siempre, pero por dentro estaba que lo llevaba el diablo, los nervios le estaban matando y toda la gente presente lo ponía aún más tenso.

—Venga Gaara, deja de estar tenso, al final vas a ver que cuando te estés casando no te importará cuanta gente haya presente – Le dijo Kankuro, quien estaba parado a su lado, al igual que Naruto, ya que el rubio era el padrino de la boda.

—Es verdad Gaara, lo importante es que Matsuri-chan será tu esposa – Acotó el rubio sonriente, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del novio, quien asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con él.

_Estaban los dos frente al consejo, tomados de la mano y algo nerviosos. Acababan de exponer su situación, que pensaban casarse dentro de poco tiempo y ahora necesitaban la aprobación del consejo, aunque Gaara había dicho que aunque no les aprobaran su relación, igualmente pensaba casarse con ella._

—_Bueno, ya he terminado de hablar, así que díganme que piensan al respecto – Dijo seriamente, sin desviar ni por un segundo la mirada de todos esos miembros del consejo, quienes deliberaban entre sí sobre el asunto._

—_Bueno, es cierto que la imagen de un hombre de familia le vendría muy bien… - Comenzó a decir uno de los ancianos, mirando al Kazekage —. Pero es usted demasiado joven aún, además… casarse con la que fue su alumna…_

—_Yo no le veo el problema, Matsuri-san es una gran kunoichi, además ellos son mayores de edad y pueden decidir lo que quieren hacer con su vida – Comentó otro de los ancianos, luego de lo cual se escucharon varios murmullos afirmativos._

_El que parecía ser el líder observó detenidamente a los dos jóvenes, la verdad era que no había razones para oponerse, era cierto que Matsuri no era una joven de excepcional familia, pero si su Kazekage la había escogido debía ser por algo, así que finalmente se decidió por cerrar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza._

—_Por mi parte tienen la aprobación, Kazekage-sama, usted es libre de comprometerse con la persona que lo estime conveniente, nosotros sólo podemos aconsejarlo, y le felicito por su elección, Matsuri-san es una buena chica._

_Gaara sonrió ante lo que acababa de oír, al igual que lo hizo su amada, quien no podía creer que habían conseguido el consentimiento del consejo para su unión, no podía sentirse más feliz ahora, sólo esperaba con ansias ese día._

—_Eso lo sé muy bien – Dijo el Kazekage, mirando una vez más a su novia con todo el amor que le tenía reflejado en sus ojos._

La música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia comenzó a sonar e instantáneamente las miradas de todos se dirigieron al principio de la gran alfombra roja, que adornaba la mitad de la gran plaza de Suna.

Gaara se quedó simplemente asombrado, ahí comenzaba a llegar ella, caminando lentamente hacia él, para entregarle su vida y su corazón. Estaba hermosa, lucía como un ángel, un ángel que había sido enviado para iluminar su camino, para cambiar toda su vida y para darle la felicidad más grande del mundo.

Y cada paso que daba la acercaba más a su amado, mientras su sonrisa radiante parecía iluminar más que el mismísimo sol en el cielo azul.

—Matsuri… - Susurró Gaara con felicidad, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de la joven castaña que al fin había llegado a su lado. Se miraron por un segundo que pareció eterno, en donde se transmitieron sólo con ese gesto todos sus sentimientos. Parecía que todos los invitados habían desaparecido del lugar, tal como le había dicho Kankuro, a Gaara no le importaba cuanta gente había presente, en ese momento sólo podía ver a Matsuri.

Ambos se pararon frente al altar, tomados de la mano para comenzar con la ceremonia, la cual fue hermosa para los dos, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de la pregunta, que no dudaron en responder con un "sí" muy seguro, para que finalmente su unión estuviera completa.

Se besaron dulcemente, sin importarles que la gente les estuviera viendo, en ese momento la felicidad que sentía podía contra todo y todos; por fin estaban casados, eran esposos.

—Te amo Gaara – Susurró Matsuri al separarse, mientras todos los invitados aplaudían emocionados. Él acarició su mejilla, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos aguamarina sobre su delicada persona.

—Yo también te amo Matsuri – Y volvió a besarla, volvió a probar el dulce sabor de esos labios que le enloquecían.

Era el momento más hermoso de su vida, después de esto sabían que nada los separaría, que serían por siempre el uno para el otro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La luna brillaba más que nunca antes, colándose por la ventana de aquella oscura habitación, en donde estaban los dos abrazados bajo las sábanas de la cama, besándose con pasión después de haberse entregado una vez más el uno al otro.

Disfrutaban plenamente de su noche de bodas, se habían amado intensamente como cada vez que lo hacían, hasta sentir que el sueño y el cansancio llegaban.

—Será mejor dormir, mañana saldremos temprano a nuestra luna de miel – Dijo el pelirrojo, abrazándola más fuerte para apegarla a su pecho —. Será grandioso estar contigo todos esos días frente al mar, no te soltaré ni un minuto – Susurró al oído de la joven, la cual se sonrojó un poco al pensar en aquello.

—Que bien, conoceré por fin el mar, y junto a ti – Dijo Matsuri, cerrando lentamente sus ojos —. Gaara… soy muy feliz de ser tu esposa, todavía no me lo creo.

—Tonta, ya deberías creerlo, eres mi esposa, eres sólo mía… - Hizo una pausa en sus palabras, mirando fijamente la luna llena, antes la noche era lo que más le gustaba, pero ahora ya tenía algo mejor —. Por ti aprendí lo que es el significado del amor… - Tocó su cicatriz con el kanji —. Esta palabra… gracias a lo que me hiciste sentir, tiene un sentido diferente ahora, antes se suponía que sólo podía amarme a mí mismo, pero desde que apareciste tú eso cambió, porque me hiciste amarte.

—Yo no hice nada, sólo te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, y siempre quise demostrártelo… no soy nada especial, solamente soy una chica que te ama demasiado – Gaara posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña, para indicarle que no era necesario que siguiera hablando. Con cuidado acarició sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello, sus hombros y su espalda.

—No habría podido amar a otra que no fueses tú… - Murmuró simplemente, para después volver a besarla.

Y la besó toda la noche, la hizo suya hasta el amanecer, no importaba nada más, sólo el hecho de que estaban juntos _para siempre_.

**Fin…**

**00000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fin.**

**Bueno, pues nos encontraremos en mis otras historias entonces, la nueva será publicada tal vez hoy en la noche o mañana temprano, pero ya saben.**

**También, pronto habrá conti de "¿Te Casas Conmigo?" así que espérenla con ansias, porque se viene lo mejor.**

**Sin más, hasta otra ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
